I think I'm in love with you
by simpleee.meee
Summary: COMPLETE Troypay . The story goes like this: wait a minute . Isn't Troypay, enough to describe what you're about to read? LOL ! NO MORR chapters to GO ! Read & Review please !
1. Chapter 1: Prologue part 1

**

* * *

**

I don't know how to say this but I think I'm in love with you ..

**By: **Simpleee.meee

**Author's Note: **Whoop ;; here it is ! My other fic . Yehp r&r .. x)) have fun reading . Oh & I was going to make the prologue ONE whole chapter but ended up becoming two so I posted both of them . x)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - Prologue part; 1:**

"Happy New Year, guys!"

"You too, Happy New Year!"

"Yeah! Happy New Year!"

Voices clamored everywhere in the ski lodge, where the New Year party was held. Troy & Gabriella, Taylor & Chad and Jason & Kelsi were all present, watching the beautiful firework go off. The 3, madly-in-love, couples were here on vacation with their parents and friends, before they started their junior year. Kelsi and Taylor remembered clearly what Gabriella's mom said to their parents, in order for them to change their minds about this ski lodge trip.

**Flashback:**

"You know what; you should come with us to the ski lodge every Christmas! It's great over there!" Gabriella's mom, Janie Montez offered to Taylor's mom, Elizabeth McKessie and Kelsi's mom, Kathreen Nielson.

"I can't. I have work. As much as I would like to go to this ski lodge, I can't. Teaching piano, to small kids, is **not **easy." Kathreen replied.

"I can't either. I have too much things that needs to be looked after during this time," Elizabeth replied, after Kathreen, nodding her head.

"Then, let me take the girls. You know they'll love it!" Janie stood her ground, smiling,

"Who will look after them?" Elizabeth asked.

"Me. I'll be their mom for a couple of weeks." Janie replied.

At this Kelsi and Taylor couldn't help but butt in.

"Oh, please mom? Please?" Taylor started to beg on her knees with puppy-dog eyes.

"Yes mom. I'll concentrate on my piano lessons even more! Please mom! Please?" Kelsi also went to her knees, her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

At their desperate plea Elizabeth gave a glance at Janie and Kathreen with a frown. Then she nodded and turned her frown upside down in to a: smile x)

"It's a yes for me, as long as Janie takes care of her! Which, I fully trust that Janie will!" Elizabeth nodded.

"Then it's an all-go for me too! Besides I need a break from this girl! She's so determined to do what she gets her mind to, it's sometimes bothersome!" laughed Kathreen.

"Aw! Thanks mom!" Kelsi sighed, "I'll take is as a compliment!"

"Thanks momma! I'll so repay you with everything I got in the Scholastic Decathlon!" Taylor cried out and they both ran to Gabriella to tell her the good news.

**End of flashback**

The past couple of weeks, Kelsi and Taylor were having way too much fun to be missing **any** member of their family,** at all!**

And Kelsi became more brave and social around people, resulting in her making friends with Troy & Gabriella and Taylor & Chad. And not to mention Jason Cross who had the hots for her, which she knew. Truth be told, she liked him a lot too. She knew that Sharpay wouldn't like it, but oh well! This is life and she had to take chances. Who knew? Maybe Sharpay turned nice during the holidays! Taylor also became more social around people and started opening up to more things than just science and maths. This resulted in her having a better relationship with her boyfriend, Chad.

The 3 couples walked out to the verandah to catch some fresh air, seeing that it was getting rather hot and stuffy inside. Gabriella and Troy had one side of the verandah covered, Taylor and Chad had another, and Kelsi and Jason had the rear one. Gabriella stretched, smiled and turned to Troy and said, "Ah, Junior year! I can't wait!"

"I know!" Troy replied giving her one of those smiles that you could kill for.

"It's going to be so good this year. Hey I'm getting tired. Good night." Gabriella bade, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Good night. Hey, come back here." Troy demanded playfully and gave her a short yet deep and passionate kiss, "Remember to go with the rest of the girls. You never know who's out there!"

"Oh, Troy!" Gabriella laughed and walked off to round up the girls.

Taylor was about to be kissed when Gabriella turned the corner. Knowing full well what was going to happen, she decided to hide. But remembering her sophomore year when she was about to be kissed by Troy, but was interrupted by Chad and Taylor, she walked out scooped a bit of snow off the banister and chucked it at the happy couple.

"Ouch!" yelped Taylor. Unfortunately for her, it had hit the back of her head.

"Hey, you lovesick puppy!" Gabriella yelled, laughing, "I'm going to bed. Troy said to go with all the girls for we don't know what might happen."

"Good night Chad." Taylor kissed him on his cheeks and stomped off towards Gabriella, "Gee, thanks girl!"

"You're welcome!" Gabriella said still laughing.

"Let's see you do the same thing to Kelsi!" Taylor challenged.

As Gabriella was about to say "Fine," Kelsi appeared from the corner, lifted one eyebrow up and challenged, "Do what to Kelsi?"

The girls doubled over laughing.

"I saw you do that perfect shot on Taylor's head!" Kelsi laughed.

"I know! That was ingenious!" Gabriella said, slapping Kelsi a high five while Taylor frowned.

While the girls walked to their room, the guys got together.

"Dang it!" Chad cursed, under his breath, rubbing the nape of his neck.

"What?" Troy asked, still smiling.

"Your girlfriend came and ruined my perfect moment!" Chad complained.

Jason and Troy doubled over laughing.

"Whatever."

"Hey, I'm going to bed now."

"Oh, me too."

"Yeah same here."

Troy, Chad and Jason walked off to their room. The first week of the New Year was their last week of this holiday and that last week started that early morning. The guys lay in bed and talked about their sophomore year and people in general.

"What do you think about Sharpay?" Chad asked, just like before, in their sophomore year.

"Why, you interested?" Jason jokes.

"No! Don't even suggest such a thing! Taylor will find out somehow and she'll be down my throat!" Chad shouted, chucking a pillow at Jason's face.

"Mm-hmm. Sure." Jason replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I'll get back to you at school. Ok?" Troy offered and he remembered the kiss with Gabriella, _'How strange,'_ he thought, _'I didn't feel that usual tingle ..'_

"Yeah, whatever!" Chad said lightly.

"Hey why don't we do a bet? I'll give $20 to anyone who can **"melt"** Sharpay!" Jason offered.

"Higher!" the boys shouted.

"Fine! $50!" Jason shouted, excitedly.

"You're on!" Troy shouted laughing.

"Deal!" Chad shouted, willing to do anything to get a bit of free stash of cash.

The boys fell asleep without knowing it. After a while, a cold hand slapped Troy's back. Troy woke up too quickly and fell off the set of bed he was on. "Ow!" was all he managed to say.

"Wake up baby," said a soft, soothing feminine voice, that he heard everyday.

"Good morning to you to mom!" he greeted the voice, who turned out to be Layna Bolton, his mom, "What time is it?"

"9 am. Wake the boys up! Ok baby?" his mom asked, giving her "baby" a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead. With that she scooped a bit of his dirty laundry with her.

"Ok." Troy mumbled leaning his head back on the bed, rubbing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue part 2

**

* * *

**

I don't know how to say this but I think I'm in love with you ..

**By: **Simpleee.meee**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2- Prologue; part 2:**

"Morning mom! Morning dad!" Sharpay greeted her parents brightly, hugging them and kissing them before she sat at her spot on the table.

"Morning, sweetheart." Sharpay and Ryan's mom, Serena Evans, greeted her back with her warm smiled and passed her breakfast.

"Morning, dear." Her dad, Robert Evans, greeted her back, while folding his newspaper down.

"Where's Ryan?" Serena asked, Sharpay, throwing a quick glance.

"I'm here." Ryan answered groggily and sat down next to Sharpay.

"Oh, good." Serena smiled at her son and passed his breakfast, "This year we want you to take the lead role of the musicale back from that Gabriella girl. That part is most important for your future career."

"It's Darbus!" Ryan explained for his sister, "Our spell on her is loosening!"

"Ryan, honey, please don't speak with your mouth full. There chewed toast everywhere now," Serena pleaded with her son as she felt a soggy bit of toast stick on to her face.

"Oh sorry." Ryan mumbled.

"That's ok." Serena rolled her eyes and wiped the soggy bits off the table, as well as her face.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Serena asked, looking at Sharpay.

Ryan nudged her.

"Oh me? Well we're getting ready for the last week of acting school for this break." Sharpay replied for the both of them, "Shall we catch the bus or will you drive us?"

"I'll drive you guys, on my way to work." Robert said.

"Mom, you are coming to our performance at the end of this week, right? Dad, you too?" Sharpay asked.

"Of course, anything for our dearest Sharpay and Ryan." Robert replied cracking a small smile that matched that of his sons.

Ryan and Sharpay gave a smile to their parents and threw a glance at each other, Ryan gave a small nod and Sharpay combed her hair with her fingers. They pushed their unfinished breakfast, at the same time and thought, '_Damn twin telepathy!'_ They were feeling full and nervous at what they were about to do, even though they were used to it by now.

"Breakfast was great mom!" Ryan complimented as he pulled his seat back and made his escape, upstairs to Sharpay's room.

"Yeah, the breakfast you cooked today, is a good start to my day." Sharpay went along, following her twin brother upstairs, to her room.

"Why thanks." Their mom replied, chuckling.

**While at the ski lodge ..**

Laughter came from all directions as Troy & Gabriella, Chad & Taylor, Kelsi & Jason, Layna & Jack Bolton (Troy's parents), Glenn & Alana Danforth (Chad's parents), Shella & Rowland Cross (Jason's parents) and Janie Montez (Gabriella's mom) started to talk eat and enjoy their breakfast. One half of the table was occupied by the young ones while the other half of the table was occupied by the adults.

"After breakfast, let's go and have a skiing **and** snowboarding competition!" Chad suggested excitedly, spraying the table with chewed up chicken.

"Ew, Chad! That was revolting." Taylor huffed and made a disgusted face and pulled her chair back.

"Sorry." Chad apologized and made that irresistible, puppy-dog face.

"Aww, so unfair!" You can't give me that look! It's just too cute!" Taylor sighed and tucked herself back in.

Troy and Gabriella started laughing at their best friends and how they were hilariously weird. As Troy was laughing, his eyes met with his dad's eyes and he motioned for him to come to him. Troy wiped his mouth and walked up to the other end of the table.

"Troy, do you have time later today?" Jack asked, catching eye contact with Jason and Chad, motioning them to come to him, which they straight away.

"Uh, I'm not sure dad, why?" Troy questioned.

"Ball practice, 6 pm, indoors court." Jack said sternly.

"Yes coach." The three Wildcat's replied as if they were in military training.

Just as they were about to go, Layna Bolton made a stern eye contact with her husband and questioned the boys, "Is he mistreating you boys again?"

"He never did," came Chad's reply.

"No." Jason said after Chad.

"..No mom." Troy hesitantly said.

"Alright." Layna eyed them suspiciously before letting them go, "Jack, don't be so harsh on them. Remember last year?"

"Yeah, a good score and a Championship won." Jack Bolton replied, chuckling.

**And back at East** **Albuquerque ..**

"How much do I owe you?" Sharpay whispered.

"About a trillion billion dollars." Ryan replied.

"Be serious!" Sharpay pleaded her brother.

"$30."

"What!" Sharpay yelped, her eyes open wide, and a couple of seconds later, her shock was replaced with anger, "Do you mean to tell me that I haven't paid you for 2 weeks?"

"Shut up Sharpay!" Ryan whispered.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Sharpay yelled.

"No someone's coming!" Ryan warned and slipped into the conjunction door which led him to his room.

"Who?" Sharpay asked to herself.

The door opened and their mom stood there with their allowance in her hands.

"Here's your allowance, Sharpay." She handed Sharpay $50 and went onto Ryan's room not suspecting a thing.

As Serena went back downstairs, Ryan sneaked back into his sister's room.

"Gimmie gimmie!"

"There!" and Sharpay handed him $60, "This is for when we start school, you have to keep the secret of me being a totally different person! OK?"

"Yep! Whatever!" Ryan happily exclaimed.

"Now then, please go away!" Sharpay demanded as she took out her diary and started writing.

'_Dear Diary .._

_I miss him so much. It's no secret that I like him. Well it may be. Ok it is. No body know .. no body! _

_I just muss him. His smile, his eyes, the way he said "Tootles" at me .. just a couple more day .. then I'll see him again. Oh how I hate this. I wish I could just be "**me"** at school, like I'm at home._

_I hate this break! Why? Because I miss him. I wish I could go up to him and say what I really want to say instead of, fake things .. Oh I gotta go. My mom's calling me .._

_Signed – Sharpay.Evans_


	3. Chapter 3: Sharpay's PoV

**

* * *

**

I don't know how to say this but I think I'm in love with you ..

**By: **Simpleee.meee

**Author's Note:** Thank you for your reviews everyone. It was very much appreciated. x)

**Disclaimer: **As you all know I own nothing.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- Sharpay's PoV:**

"Sharpay! Sharpay! Over here!" I heard the phony cheerleaders call me, "Would you like to sign up for the Wildcat's cheer squad?"

I stopped in my tracks and that stopped all the people behind me who needed something from me. There were some jocks surrounding Zeke, I smiled and winked at Zeke, then there were the cheerleaders, right next to me, refusing to give me some personal space. Then you would see some freshmen wanting my autograph or something. It wasn't like I was famous. I felt bad inside, rejecting all these people, but I had no choice, I had to keep up my act, which was going good. I think.

"Ew. No. Now buhbye." I turned down the cheerleaders' offer and complimented myself for the good job that I was doing.

I got to my locker, with the mob of people still surrounding me. I sighed. Too many people were bumping into me. I couldn't even get the combination of my locker right! I surveyed the area. For no reason at all. It was just .. random. It was then when my eyes met with those of my crushes. He was along with the jocks surrounding Zeke. How did I miss him? I was about to smile when I realized that I was at school and immediately frowned at the face.

"Could you all just move back so I can get the combination of my locker right?" I asked the mob of people.

I could hear them obeying me. Why were they all like this? Why wasn't anyone standing up to me? Despite my thought I flashed a fake smile and snottily said, "Thank you."

Ryan stood around and when he saw that I was done, he gladly put some of my stuff in his bag and walked to the homeroom with me, like a body guard or something. The jocks kept following us. Finally they came in and sat down where they usually sat. Minutes later, Zeke came up to me and I could see that the jocks were looking at Zeke, although they tried to make it oblivious.

I smirked.

"Uh... Hi Sharpay!" He stammered, "I brought your cookies."

"Thanks." With that I snatched the cookies off him.

He looked as though he had more to say to me, but walked away, looking down. Last year when I was a sophomore, I did accept the fact that Zeke had a crush on me. I got a little carried away at the end of the year and accidentally revealed my "home self." I hugged him and practically asked him out. But it was all for the cookies, I didn't really love him or anything. The person I loved was...

"Ah good morning, class! Good to see you all!"

Our same old teacher, Mrs. Darbus walked in greeting the class. Although she was my favorite teacher, I couldn't help but notice how funny she dresses. She had this huge, fuchsia shirt with a black shawl lazily draped across her shoulders. Her pants looked a bit tight around her thighs. Her glasses were huge, she had a lot of make-up on and she had those weird long necklaces.

"As usual there will be the audition for-" Darbus started to say, but stopped as she stared at a brunette.

The rest of the class followed suit and started to stare at the brunette. Cassidy Coulburns. That was her name. She had a paper in her hand and it looked like a note. It also seemed as though Darbus made a new enemy during the break. Instead of cell phones now they were notes, being passed during class. I gave a scoff.

"Was that a note?" Darbus yelled at the girl.

Quiet frankly, I felt sorry for her. She once tried for the musicale. She was such a wanna-be. She had this guy partner and they were "singing" and "dancing" to the music. Darbus' reaction to it was hilarious.

"Y-y-y-yes Miss," she started to stammer, "But it wasn't me who started it!"

"That's enough! Bring it here," Darbus barked rather loudly, "whoever started this outrage confess. **NOW**!"

Not a single sound was made. Even the jocks knew when to shut up. Her face went into different shades of red as she read the note and looked back at us. Everyone knew what was coming.

"So, no one will own up?" Darbus started, quivering, "Everyone lunch detention tomorrow and after school detention today!"

"Please Miss; we have Scholastic Decathlon meeting today!" Taylor reasoned without raising her hand.

"That's another after school time detention for you tomorrow!" Darbus screeched.

"But she was only trying to help us miss! Please, we'll make it up to you!" Gabriella stuck up for her best friend.

"You'll join Miss McKessie tomorrow after school as well, Miss Montez." Darbus ranted on, "If anyone else speaks out of turn then you will be on detention for the whole week!"

It looked as though everyone understood Ms Darbus. My eyes were focused solely on my desk. It was so hard to keep up my act. Especially after the vacation. What if I acted like my "home self"? Then everyone would hate me even more. The thought scared me.

"**Sharpay**?"

I turned around to the voice and it was Troy Bolton. Every single eye in the room turned to him. Including Ms Darbus and his girlfriend. Well Gabriella and Troy weren't technically together, but they looked as if they were dating for ages. I saw him blush. The bell went and he rushed outside followed by his jock friends. As I got ready to go out Ms Darbus called me.

"Yes?" I asked blinking a couple of times.

"The note was about you." Darbus stared at me, "Would you like to read it?"

"Why not?" I suggested, being snotty and opened up the note.

'_I think Sharpay's hot. Who agrees with me?_

_Yes : 17_

_No : 4_

_She's hotter than hot!_

_She's fake!_

_You're just jealous.'_

I smiled, "Can I go now?"

"Oh. Yes. Run along now." Darbus blinked and went back to her paper works on her desk.

I walked out of the class room after shoving the note in my purse. Sheesh, was that the reason why she was so worked up? She sure was sensitive.

"What did it say?" Ryan asked, walking up to me.

"It said that I was hot," I squealed, letting only my brother see the real me.

"Ok." He replied.

"You wouldn't understand." I said snottily as I saw some sophomore's walking past me.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"It's cool." My brother was, so patient with me, I made a mental note to pay him a little bit more.

I had to separate with my brother, because he had a different class to me and as much as I hated being separated with Ryan, I had no choice. And almost all my classes consisted of my crush. I can't believe it! I don't know if I should consider myself lucky or unlucky. It's just a funny situation.

I got to my locker which was a long way away from Ryan's and got my books. I scanned the hallway for Kelsi Nielson. The smart composer who composed our Winter Musicale songs. I was sorry for being mean to her, but I had to. Like I said before I had no choice. Then my eyes met with a pair of green eyes. I knew who they belonged to, my crush-

"**TROY BOLTON?"** I screamed out loud, by accident.

I blushed to the limit, slammed my locker shut and ran the long way to the maths room. Everyone was staring at me. I was so embarrassed. I bolted for the maths room. I was already late! Sure, the mean Sharpay Evans at school didn't mind being late but lately it wasn't the mean Sharpay; it was more of a good Sharpay. And at the moment I was more of a good Sharpay. As I sprinted the rest of the way down the corridor, not really watching where I was going, I smashed into a figure.


	4. Chapter 4: Troy's PoV

**

* * *

**

**I don't know how to say this, but I think I'm in love with you .. **

**Chapter 4- Troy's PoV: **

**Author's Note: **I LOVE getting reviews from you guys. It's the bestest feeling ever when you know that someone or some people are reading your story and when they review ! LOL ! I heart you guys !

**Disclaimer: **As much as I would hate to say it I don't own High School Musical .

* * *

"Ow!" I moaned, when my butt hit the floor, but then I gasped and saw that the figure had fallen down too.

"Are you ok?" I asked kindly, sitting up to help that person pick their books up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Here are you books," I said and offered that person my hand. The person took my hand.

"I'm Troy Bolton by the w-" I said then stopped and looked at the person in front of me.

"Sharpay?" I asked, out of uncertainty.

I felt a tingle as I held her hand.

"You seemed so nice just then. I mean compare your icy self to now," I remarked, as I pulled her up.

She narrowed her eyes. I immediately backed off. As I was about to let go of her hands the maths teacher came out of the room. But then I realized that it wasn't our maths teacher, it was-

"Dad!" I said out of surprise as I saw my dad standing in front of Sharpay and me.

"It's Mr. Bolton for this period, Troy." My dad sternly remarked and looked back and forth from our held hands, "The two of you are late. That's a lunch detention for the two of you. Today, lunch time- don't forget. Now come in."

"But dad, ball practice!" I tried to reason with my dad.

"Inside, **NOW**!" My dad cut me off.

I wasn't aware of Sharpay and my held hands until now. I looked at her, she looked back at me and we immediately dropped our hands. She was really quiet for a Sharpay. I saw her bite her lips before she let out a heavy sigh. She practically ran to the table at the back corner. I scanned the room for a seat; there was none except next to Sharpay. I sighed and reluctantly took my seat next to her.

"Miss Evans and Mr. Bolton turn to page 108 of your textbooks." I heard my dad say.

I followed his orders and turned to page 108. I heard Sharpay sigh next to me and felt her squirm. I gave her a glance and she stopped.

"Are you ok?" I whispered.

There was no answer from Sharpay. I shrugged and continued with the listening.

"Now then, it says here from your normal maths teacher, whoever that is, you have to do the whole page. And if I were you, I wouldn't be ogling at the teacher. I would be getting on with the work." My dad snapped in a rather coach-y way.

"Ok. Bolton I need help." Sharpay snapped at me, turning around in her seat to face me.

"Huh?" I asked as she tapped me on the shoulder.

"I need help." She snapped again.

"Oh right." I started, but stopped. Shouldn't I make her say please? And shouldn't I make her say, "May I?"

"Aren't you forgetting the magic word?" I asked.

"Oh, Bolton, you are so going to pay later!" She whispered fiercely, shut her eyes and whispered, "Please?"

"Please what? Say it nicely!" I ordered quietly.

"May I please get some help, Troy?" She gave up and asked me.

"Of course, what do you need help with?" I asked.

"Everything." She replied.

"What?" I asked.

"I know!" Sharpay whined quietly and threw her hands in the air, before continuing, "I know! I'm really bad at math. Before today, I would usually get help from Mrs. Leigh. But she's not here today and I think she forgot to mention my .. stupidness."

"Hey, don't worry. I'll help you." I replied smiling at her.

"Thanks." She smiled back at me. And it wasn't one of those fake smiles she flashed everywhere. It was a genuine smile, and I loved it.

"So, why were you so nice to me back then, when you bumped into me? I mean, when I bumped into you?" I asked.

Sharpay gave me no answer; instead she asked me a maths question. I could see that she didn't want to give me an answer for my question. I gave her the answer and decided not to ask her about her kindness until .. I don't know. Maybe later. We joked around, had a giggle and helped each other. I was starting to see a different side to Sharpay.

"So why were you so nice to me back then, when you bumped into me? I mean, when I bumped into you?" I asked again.

She stopped writing, dropped her pen and looked down, at her shoes. I felt sorry for her, and I regretted asking her the question. I reached out for her.

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me." I said, dismissing the issue.

"No, I'll tell you." She replied, much to my surprise.

"Ok. Go, I'm all ears." I told her and smiled.

"Ok, you're probably not gonna believe what I'm gonna tell you. But I really want you to know that this is the truth. Ok, well, the **"me" **that you saw earlier is the real me. I know it's hard to believe but that's the truth. And lately all I've been thinking about was how mean I am to people and how I hate it!" She looked up at me with sorrowful eyes.

"So then does Ryan know?" I asked.

"Of course he does. I pay him to be quiet about me not being me." She replied, "Don't make me pay you."

I didn't know that Sharpay was going through this. And I knew, that there was a chance that what she told me was a lie, but somehow, I knew that it was the truth.

" Troy, look at me." Sharpay directed, "I'm telling the truth. I swear!"

It was as if she read my mind. I smiled at her.

"It's so cool that you can tell me what you just told me, don't worry-I believe you. Weirdly." I said as the bell went.

She quickly packed up and left the room. I did the same and walked out of class. I didn't know what to do after this, but I knew that I was supposed to tell no one.


	5. Chapter 5: Sharpay's PoV

**

* * *

**

**I don't know how to say this, but I think I'm in love with you .. **

**By. **Simpleee.meee

**Autor's Note:**Thank you for all your reviews. Anywho, I wanted to get to the part where Sharpay asks for .. actually I'm not gonna tell. Just read on. LOLss. Well I wanted to get to this part quickly, but it doesn't feel right. LOLss. Wrong timing? You tell me.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 5- Sharpay's PoV: **

I just realized that I told Troy Bolton, my secret. The secret. I was so afraid of him bursting out laughing, but he didn't. He believed me. And I was .. I don't know- scared? So after the bell went which was like split second after my shock confession, I stuffed my pencil case in my bag, took hold of my textbook and exercise book and ran out of the class. And thankfully he didn't chase me.. I sort of wished that he would chase after me, but I don't seriously care. I walked to my locker in a daze. I didn't know what to think and I still felt frozen from my confession to Troy. I blinked a couple of time and realized that I was finally at my locker, and Kelsi Nielson was right beside me.

"Hi Sharpay." She greeted me with a nervous smile.

"Hi, Kelsi." I replied.

"So will you be auditioning?"

"Of course." I said.

I shooed her away and started shoving my books away in the little corner I had in my locker that weren't charged by my clothes. I dished around for my English textbook and exercise book. I held it close to my chest and walked to my English class in a daze which earned funny looks from people. I got to the English class room and opened the door and took the seat right at the back. Usually some cheerleader would sit next to me. And when I felt someone sitting next to me I thought it was one of the cheerleaders, again.

"Hi, Sharpay."

But it wasn't.

" Troy?" I asked in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm in your English class, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. I meant what are you doing sitting next to me?"

"Why is the seat taken?"

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and let him sit there.

As I was about to turn back around at him and ask him a question, Mr. Herschel walked in briskly and slammed his English book on the teachers desk and started scribbling thing on the board.

"Psst. Troy." I whispered, giving him a sideway glance.

"What?" He whispered back.

"Mr. Bolton are you talking?" Mr. Herschel caught him and questioned him.

"Uhh.." Troy replied, looking up.

"Miss Evans were you talking?" He also questioned me.

I didn't say a word.

"The two of you will dust the chalk eraser after this class." Mr. Herschel cruelly commanded then went back to scribbling.

"Oh great." I groaned and slapped my self softly on the head.

I could hear Troy groaning as well. I tore a small piece from my exercise book and scribbled the word, 'Sorry' on the paper. He took it and wrote, 'It's ok. What did you need to tell me?' I blinked a couple of times then wrote, 'Never mind.' He wrote back, 'You sure?'

"Yes." I whispered.

"Ok." He whispered back.

It was going to be a long long time until the end of period. But then suddenly there was the sound of the school bell ringing throughout the school. I realized that we were having a fire drill. I stood up. The whole class stood up and followed Mr. Herschel out, taking the safest route to the oval near the school. When everyone was down at the oval, our vice-principal Mr. Ellair, started to talk.

"Attention." He talked through the microphone they had brought down to the oval.

"Is this thing on?" He asked himself, "Teachers, if you will. Roll Call."

The teachers all immediately got their roll out and started marking names off and putting big, humongous ticks next to the present people's names.

"I would like to first, congratulate the students for their wonderful behaviors this morning as the came down here, on the signal of the bell .." That was all I heard before I zoned out and started staring at the blue sky.

I was playing around with the clouds. There was a star one .. ooh and one that looks like a love heart. Wow, a sheep! A .. giraffe?

"Miss Evans?" Mr. Ellair called.

"Yes?" I asked zoning back in.

All eyes were on me. I blushed, rolled my eyes and avoided the eyes.

"Nice going." Troy joked.

"Oh, shut up." I shot back.

We were acting like friends. And I had this warm feeling at that moment. And I never experienced it before. When we got back to school, there was only 5 minutes until the next bell. Mr. Herschel feeling depressed shooed everyone, except Troy and me. He told us to dust the eraser. We knew what we were supposed to do. I took two of the dusters in my hand and started clapping them in Troy's face, by accident. He coughed and swished the air away.

"You are so gonna pay Sharpay Evans." He said between coughs.

I reached out to him. He looked as if he really needed water.

"Are you ok?" I asked, sincerely, "Sorry."

"You'll be sorry, after this." He said suddenly and clapped the dusters in front of my face.

I inhaled a whole bunch of chalk dust and started to cough. He laughed. Once my coughing settled a bit, I started to laugh too. We were having so much fun that we didn't realize that we had to go to our next class. This was when we went different ways. It was free period. He was going to basketball. And I was going to the Auditorium. I exited the class, with Troy close at my heels.

"Bye, Sharpay." He waved as he walked backwards.

I gave a small wave and ran to the auditorium. Ryan was already waiting for me near the front of the stage. He looked at his watch and tapped it. I murmured a sorry and sat down grinning from ear to ear.

"Where were you?" He asked me.

"Clapping chalk erasers with Bolton." I replied.

"Right. Well you should see all the people that are going to audition. Gabriella's back. But I don't see Troy." Ryan informed me.

"Hey Ryan. Can we do just audition as singles this year?" I asked my brother, suddenly, out of the blue.

"What? Why?" He asked in surprise.

"I'm just saying. I mean, we can still do pairs." I immediately changed my mind.

Ryan just nodded. I guiltily smiled. Suddenly the door to the auditorium opened and in came Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason. My eyes widened. He was fully clothed in his basketball jersey and the Chad was holding the basketball. I gave a confused glance at Ryan and rolled my eyes.

"Ok then?" I murmured to myself.

Suddenly Ryan doubled over in his seat and started to groan. He clutched is stomach. I looked at him. Ms. Darbus made her way to the seat that we were sitting in and had a look at Ryan.

"Are you ok, Ryan?" I asked.

All Ryan did was groan.

"I think he needs to go to the sick bay, miss." I suggested.

"Well, then who will you do the audition with?" Darbus asked me.

"I'll do it a singles auditions. Is that ok with you Miss?" I asked her.

"Fine with me." She replied and ordered Chad and Jason to help him to the sick bay.

I sighed. What was wrong with him? Darbus made me go on first. So I sang the song that Ryan and I were supposed to sing. Another piece composed by Kelsi. I went out of the Auditorium as soon as I was done and went to the Sick Bay to visit Ryan. I opened the door of the room and saw Ryan laying at the bed while the school nurse went over to this other student in the sick bay.

"Are you ok Ryan?" I asked my brother.

"Yeah I'm fine. How did you go with the audition?" He asked me.

"Ok, I guess. The nurse is coming I better go. See you later." I bade him good bye and walked out of the Sick Bay. I didn't want to go back to the auditorium so I walked around the school, avoiding teachers. When the bell rang, I ran to my locker and made up my mind to fake that I'm sick and get sent home. My mom would be at home. She would take me, but first ..

" Troy, can I talk to you?" I asked Troy, as I saw him coming to his locker.

"Ok. Shoot." He said.

"Can you help me?"

"What? With maths?" He joked.

"No." I gave him a smile, "I wanna be nice."


	6. Chapter 6: Troy's PoV

**

* * *

**

I don't know how to say this but I think I'm in love with you ..

**By: **Simpleee.meee

**Author's Note:**Chapter 6. I'm planning on sending Sharpay & Troy somewhere. I got it all in my mind. Where do you think their gonna go to? Oh and how was this chapter ?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Troy's PoV:**

"No, I wanna be nice." Sharpay smiled.

I didn't know what to do. I just stared at her and I could have sworn that my jaws touched the ground. I snapped out of it just in time and touched her forearm. I smiled back at her. It wasn't one of my bestest smiles, it was a frozen, nervous smile.

"So will you help me?" She asked.

"I-I- I sure will." I replied, as I reached out to her and put my hands on her forearm.

Her smile grew bigger. She put her hands over my hand, which was on her forearm.

"Thanks Troy. I knew you would understand! I'm gonna try super hard!" She vowed and waved.

I waved back. I breathed out and turned back to my locker. I opened it and chucked my English book in for a Science book. Then I went to the Science Room. I thought that Sharpay was in my class, but I was mistaken. She wasn't, instead- Chad was. He smiled and called me to the seat in front of his. I smiled back unwillingly and sat in front of him. The teacher walked in and we started our lesson. I was glad that today was not an experiment day, for all I did was scribble in my Science book, my plans for Sharpay. I didn't quiet know what to do to help her be nicer. I mean I knew that she was nice. Her wish was to reveal her true side. Sure I wanted to help her. But how? Suddenly an idea came to me. I scribbled it down onto my notebook.

'_Plan A),' _I thought to myself, _'inform Ryan.'_

I knew that he was feeling sick, which probably meant that he went to the Sick Bay. I wasn't sure why I was looking forward to helping Sharpay so much. I wasn't sure why I wanted to tell Ryan exactly at this moment. Ignoring my questions to myself, I raised my hand. Mr. Lois threw a glance at me and nodded.

"May I please go the bathroom?" I asked him.

He nodded, wrote my name on the chalkboard along with the time I left. I thanked him politely and walked outside, closed the door behind me and ran to the Sick Bay, which was directly the opposite of the boys' bathroom. I was careful to look normal when teachers were passing me by. I neared the Sick Bay when my dad spotted me and called me to him.

"Troy."

"Dad." I replied, stopping immediately and turned around to face him.

"Ball practice after school." He said.

"Ok." I promised that I would be there, forgetting the fact that I needed to serve detention with Darbus after school. Before I could protest, he slapped me on the shoulder and kept going doing his business. Whatever it was. I edged closer to the Sick Bay and opened the door.

"Mr. Bolton. What are you doing here? You're not another sick person are you?" The school nurse, Miss viola asked me, as she spotted me.

"Ah, no. I'm not sick, but I'm here to give Evans his homework." I lied.

It was easy lying to Miss Viola, since she was such a softie. She nodded and went to another person on a different bed. My eyes went over to that bed, and I saw- Sharpay lying there. I tilted my head to the side, waited until Miss Viola was gone, then crept up to her.

"What are you doing here? Are you sick?" I asked her.

"No, I just want to go home." She replied.

"Oh, ok." I replied, "Are your parents coming to pick you up?"

"Yeah. My mom is." Sharpay replied waved at me as Miss Viola came back at her.

"Ok then." I muttered and walked over to Ryan's bed.

He was sweating a lot and he did look a lot sick, unlike Sharpay. I sat on a chair beside him and did my best to gently shake him up.

"Ryan!" I whispered.

Ryan stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

"What?" He groaned.

"I have something important to tell you." I whispered urgently.

"I don't care. Can't you tell me when I'm better?" He asked, rolling on to his other side.

"No." I whispered fiercely and looked over my shoulders to see Miss Viola looking at us, "And you have to do page 109 for English."

"What? I'm not in your English class." He said rolling onto his other shoulder facing me.

"I know, but just play along until Miss Viola's gone." I whispered.

"Ok. Thanks. Anything else?" Ryan asked me.

"Yes." I replied and looked over my shoulder, coast clear, "What I'm going to talk to you about, is highly confidential and you can't tell anyone."

"Not even Sharpay?" Ryan asked, starting to show some interest.

"Especially not Sharpay." I whispered.

"Why not?" He questioned me.

"Because, it's about Sharpay!" I replied.

"What? You want me to plot against my sister?" Ryan also tuned down a bit do a fierce whisper.

"No, no. It's not a plot. It's a plan. Your sister told me that she wanted to be her home self. Her nice side. Her sweet sensitive side. She's asking me to help her to be like that at school as well. And if I'm gonna do it, I need your help. So are you in?" I asked him.

"Really? She told you her biggest secret?" Ryan suspected me.

"Yes." I told him.

"Liar."

"Ryan. Just trust me on this one." I pleaded with him.

"Fine." Ryan sighed after a long moment of thinking.

"Ok, so here is my plan." With that I launched into my plan.


	7. Chapter 7: Sharpays PoV

**

* * *

**

I don't know how to say this, but I think I'm in love with you ..

**By. **simpleee.meee

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sharpay's PoV:**

'BRRRING !' went my alarm clock.

I rolled around in my bed hoping that the alarm clock would shut up. I groaned, rolled on my stomach and attempted to turn the alarm clock off, without swiping both my lamp and alarm clock off of the bedside table. I groaned again as I heard a dull crash. Now I had to get off my bed and pick my lamp and my alarm clock up. I sighed and decided to get up. I pushed my quilt aside and gave a large yawn and a stretch. I felt so refreshed.

**Flash back:**

Yesterday, I had faked that I was sick. I went straight to the Sick Bay to Miss Viola. I lied in her face. She was really easy to lie to seeing that she was the softest hearted staff at East High. To prove that I was sick, I had only one choice. To use the oldest trick in the book. There was a water jar on the bedside table next to mine. So I scanned the room for a microwave or anything that get heat water up really fast. I found the water boiler. I tiptoed my way there and boiled the water, brought it back next to me and waited for Miss Viola to give me one of those thermometer things. She found out that I had a fever and sent me home with my mom and Ryan. Ryan was really sick and my mom was sneezing from this allergy she had. I was the only non-sick person in the car. When we got home it started to rain. I hopped out to my verandah and started to jump around in the rain. This was like my indication of a new beginning. After a while, I got cold. I came back inside and took a shower and went to bed. My mom came in to give me my soup for dinner. After I gulped down the hot soup, I lied down in my bed, pulled the blankets right up to my chin and tried to go to sleep. But the thought of Troy helping me made me all nervous and excited and scared all at the same time ..

**End of flashback**

I got up and picked up my lamp and my alarm clock. Just as I was about to go outside to eat, my mom came into my room.

"Sharpay! You're up! Well, are you feeling better today, honey?" My mom asked, "Do you think you'll be able to go to school today?"

"Oh, hi mom. I'm feeling much better today! How is your allergies mom?" I asked, as I walked into my bathroom.

"Much better. Well come downstairs in 20 minutes. Breakfast will be ready by then." Mom informed me.

"Ok." I replied and started to get ready for another day.

So that was where my orange pair of shoes went! I was searching for it, practically from the moment I got up to the moment I went to bed! I clapped my hands in glee and placed the pair gently on the floor next to my bed. I made my bed got dressed quickly, wore my shoes and ran down the stairs to the kitchen where everyone but my brother was seated on a high stool.

"Morning dad!" I greeted my dad and took my place on the table, "Where's Ryan?"

"He's .. I'm not sure." My dad shrugged, eating his breakfast.

I shrugged. I started to eat my breakfast. As I lifted the fork ..

"BOO!"

I screamed, dropping my fork. Ryan seemed to feel better.

"Got chu!" Ryan said, chuckling to himself and taking his seat, next to me.

"Not so early, kids."

"Sorry, mom." I apologized, "Pick up my fork Ryan!"

"No way."

"Here. Use a new one Sharpay."

My mom picked the fork for me and brought me a new one. I thanked her and started to eat.

"Kids, we're going to have to leave in less than 5 minutes," my mom announced, "I forgot that I was supposed to drop by .." She murmured to herself.

I wolfed the bacon and egg down as fast as I could, ran back upstairs, sprayed my perfume on and ran back down the stairs. The car horn beeped two times. I quickly said good bye to my dad and slammed the door open and exited as fast as these heels would let me.

"Sorry." I apologized for the second time this morning.

But I was still happy. More than happy. Ecstatic if you will. I jumped in the front seat and reached for my seatbelt, but my mom objected me sitting there by saying,

"I wouldn't sit there if I were you."

"Why not?" I reasoned.

"You'll see." She replied, "Now move along and take your seat next to Ryan."

"Ok." I grumbled, "Now we can't even sit down where we want to!"

I sat at the back seat, pouting. My mom shot off.

"You'll thank me later." She winked in the rear view mirror as we pulled into a driveway. It was only a short drive. I wondered why I didn't notice this place before.

My mom honked twice and a figure came out the door accompanied by another figure ..

"Hullo Mrs. Evans. Hi Sharpay. Hi Ryan." The figure greeted us as he sat down in the front seat.

"Hey, Troy." My mom greeted him.

"Thanks for taking him. Our car broke down and Jack's been feeling ill lately.. Thanks Serena." Mrs. Bolton waved at us and took a step back from the car.

"It's ok, Layna. Anytime." My mom replied with a wave.

"Oh. Hi Troy!" I greeted him back with a smile and a friendly wave, "Did you do your English homework?"

It was lame I know. But hey, at least I was making effort to try and talk to him.

"No,"- with that he blew his cheeks up, frowning and shaking his head, "I don't get it. Do you?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Do you .. do you need help?" I asked with much hesitation.

"Please?" He asked.

"Ok."

Wow. I'm glad that that was over! After that it was pretty much all silence until ..

"Ok. We're here. Get off, get off! Sharpay, Ryan and Troy – I won't be able to pick you guys up at the end of the day. Troy, you know how to catch a bus, right? Shoe these scaredy-cats, how to, will you?" My mom joked, "Bye kids."

"Bye mom!" Both Ryan and I called out.

"Hey Sharpay, I'll see you later, yeah? I'm gonna go and talk to Kelsi about the call-backs. See you later!" Ryan waved and walked off.

I gave him a strange look. He didn't even audition.. So what was he going to talk to Kelsi about? To let me in the play? But that wasn't her decision. Or was it? I never thought that a composer can get any say in who gets through and who doesn't ..

"Oh, Sharpay- can you help me with the English homework, now?" Troy asked me, leading us to a flat surface stairway.

"Ok." I sat down next to him, "What do you need help with?"

"This one." He took his book out of his bag and pointed to a question.

"Oh, that one. That's easy, you just .." I started and started to launch into an explanation of what he was supposed to be doing.

"Oh, I get it. So you explain ..?" He asked still looking as confused as ever.

"No." I said with all my patience and started to re-explain.

"OH! Oh!" He said as realization hit him, "Thanks."

"It's ok." I replied.

He stood up first and offered me his hand. I smiled at took it. We walked together to our locker block.

"Hey Sharpay," he dragged his words like a 3-year-old.

"Yeess," I did the same.

"You know how I'm helping you and everything?"

I nodded and gave a brief glance.

"Does that mean we're friends now?" He asked, and I could see that he had a hopeful expression on his face.

"Troy, you were always my friend," I replied with a true smile, "It's just I never told you or acknowledged you or anything of that sort."

I punched him on the arm, playfully, "Of course we're friends. Unless you have any objections."

He relaxed and smiled, "Nope. No objections."

Just as we nearly reached our locker block, my heels snapped. I automatically reached out for support from Troy. When I regained my composure, our arms were linked and the side of my face was jammed to his arm. I held on to his sleeve of his sweatshirt and lifted my foot up to see the situation.

"Oh, great!" I moaned and slapped myself on the forehead.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked helping me limp to my locker.

"Yeah. Cheap shoes." I grumbled and opened my locker to find spare heels. I quickly changed my shoes.

"Aren't you going to the auditorium? There's like a major event happening there!" someone's voice drifted towards my ear.

"Yeah, I know!" another voice piped up.

"Why, what's the sitch?" another voice asked.

As I was about to turn around, the voices were drifting away from me. Troy was busy taking books out of his locker. I joined the crowd that was apparently making their way towards the auditorium.

"Sharpay, so-," Troy started but stopped as he saw me walk towards the auditorium.

"Come with me." I said, looking back.

His face was pale, and his eyes were about to pop out of his head. I lifted one eyebrow and concentrated on walking since there were so many people walking around trying to get to the auditorium.

"Hey, stop touching me!"

Voices whined everywhere. Finally .. I got to the auditorium with the rest of the crowd and walked down the aisle. There were people sitting up in the front seat and people milling up practically everywhere. I pushed my way to the front to see ..

"Welcome people, to Troy and my, Help Sharpay Organization. I know that you people only know Sharpay as the mean old Ice Queen, but trust me after this morning, you'll probably regret what you thought about her before!" Ryan was making a speech. He then clicked a remote button and a clip of me being totally nice and kind filled the wall. I gasped and frowned.

Why would he do this to me?

Why would TROY do this to me?

Was this their way of helping me? To mortify me?

I felt hot tears rushing to my eyes. People then realized that I was in the room. Everyone went quiet, and Ryan didn't know what to say. Suddenly Troy walked into the auditorium and bent down to catch his breath.

"Ryan .. you .. have .. to .. stop." Troy puffed and huffed.

"Too late." A voice sneered and giggled.

"Troy, how could you do this to me? I thought we were friends?" I sniffled and turned to Ryan and just gave him a look. Words weren't really necessary.

I then burst out of the auditorium and went to find my secret wall. Not a long time later, Troy found me and crept up behind me and sat next to me. He followed me, obviously. Great, now he knew my private place.

"Sharpay! Listen, this isn't what it seems like." Troy explained.

"No. It is! Go away!" I protested as tears fell, and I wiped them away as soon as they fell.

"Don't. Wipe away your tears. You can cry." Troy comforted me, he went on sensing that I was starting topay attentionto him, "I'm sorry if that offended you in any way, I truly am. But Ryan and I thought that we would be able to help you by showing the student body that you weren't a bad person!"

"Yeah right, Troy. Who would believe that?" I scoffed, crying freely now.

"I would. And I did." Troy said softly, making eye contact with me as I turned my head around.

"But everyone's not as nice as you, Troy." I sighed, crying, "Now everyone's gonna tease me."

"But .. Aren't you used to it by now?" Troy asked, his forehead creasing.

"Yes. I am. But you don't know how much it hurts, because everyone loves you." I said.

"I'm really sorry Sharpay." He apologized.

"I gotta go. See you later Troy ." I sighed, wiping away the last of my tears.

"Wait, I'll go with you. Practically all of my subjects are with you so I'll hang with you." Troy declared grinning.

"Thanks. Hey but what can I do to make people notice that I'm not mean?" I questioned.

"Well just act normal. Be yourself, not who you **have **to be .." Troy advised, "Don't worry, I'll help you."

Today was going to be a hectic day.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Schools back andI was too busy during the weeks. Sorry. But tell me what you thought of it. In another words Read & Review. And a big, humongous, hugalistic sorry to those people who've been faithful with this story. Waiting untill the next chapter was up. I'll try to update on a regular basis. Love youu ! LOLss .

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: Troy's PoV

**

* * *

**

**I don't know how to say this but I think I'm in love with you ...**

**By. **simpleee.meee

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical .

* * *

**Chapter 8: Troy's PoV:**

I walked inside the building with Sharpay. Well I made a promise to her and I was going to keep it. I just felt so bad at the moment. Poor Sharpay she was so humiliated. But I knew that people would make an effort to be her friend, after they watched that clip Ryan prepared. How and when did he prepare it anyway? I thought he was too sick to even be bothered about homework?

"Hello? Troy?" I zoned back after a hand swished back and forth right in front of my face.

"Oh done, already?" I asked, "Let's go."

"Where's Ryan?" Sharpay asked me as we walked together towards our homeroom.

"I'm not sure." I replied shrugging, "His probably still in the auditorium."

Suddenly there was a thunderous sound and we saw the same mob walking down the hall, commenting and making goals and swearing that they were going to be nicer to Sharpay. I smiled, but her eyes grew wide.

"What do I do, what do I do?" She asked repeatedly flinging her hands.

"Just ... Be yourself. Don't be fake, be yourself." I advised her.

"Ok." She replied nervously.

"And don't be nervous. There's no need to be! I think everyone's gonna love you!" I assured her.

"Easier said then done!" She shot back.

"Wanna bet?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"You're on." Sharpay exclaimed and shook my hand.

Finally some of the crowd made their way towards Sharpay.

"Oh my gosh! You act like such a big shot Sharpay! I can't believe it was just yesterday that you told us that cheerleading was, EW!" The same cheerleader from yesterday remarked, "Hi Troy."

"Hi." I replied.

"Just ignore her." Another voice told Sharpay, "You're like so cool! I can't believe you're actually nice! Why didn't you reveal yourself earlier?" And hugged Sharpay.

"Uhh ... thanks?" Sharpay replied and returned the hug.

Many more people came up to Sharpay. Zeke was one of them.

"We're over." Zeke told her and walked past her. Sharpay showed no emotion.

"I can't wait to be friends with her!" A voice squealed walking past us.

The bell rang and we walked towards our homeroom saying our good-byes to everyone. She sat in her normal seat and I sat in mine. I was glad that my seat was next to Sharpay's. I smiled at her as I sat down.

"So who won the bet?" I asked.

"I so totally did!" She replied, but with a happy grin on her face.

"No! I did!" I reasoned.

"Well there were some nice people but there were more flames then happy people!" She argued back.

"No!" I argued back, "Only **TWO **flames and the rest were hugs and 'I love you's!" I put two of my fingers up, indicating the number two.

"Fine. You won." She agreed and turned to the front of the room.

"You now have to buy me a whole week's lunch and be my servant for the week." I lightly responded, snickering.

"What, that wasn't part of the bet!" Sharpay turned back around and gasped out aloud.

"Well now it is!" I laughed.

"Good morning class." Mrs. Darbus called out from the front of the room and the room immediately became quiet.

"Where is Mr. Evans?" She asked.

"Uhh .." I replied.

"I'm here!" He came in through the doorway, puffing.

He took his seat behind Sharpay. I flashed him a thumbs up. He flashed a thumbs up in return.

"There is much important news to be delivered this morning so I suggest that you people listen up!" Mrs. Darbus sternly called to the room, "Firstly, there will be no musicale this year."

At this everyone's jaws dropped to the . More than half of our class came to the auditions. I was sure that Gabriella also tried out. And I did too. And so did Sharpay and some of my basketball teammates. Chad took a big step in doing this since he was so against it last year. Still he went and auditioned.

"Why?" Someone questioned her.

"A-hem! Quiet!" Mrs. Darbus barked over the talking students, "Secondly, our school has been invited to transfer 2 lucky students from each year to a boarding school in New York High. That is why we are not having any musicale this year.They will be going on a full scholarship. This is a limited offer, for a year only. Whoever is interested will have to take a test next week at lunch time."

At this a gasp came from the room. New York High School was like a dream school to anyone! It was a school known mostly for acting and sports. I was definitely interested.

"I'm so applying!" Voices clamored everywhere.

"SILENCE!" Mrs. Darbus bellowed, "Thirdly and lastly, For the people who missed their after school detention after school yesterday then you need to do it after school today! If you miss it this afternoon then tomorrow. If you miss it for more than 3 times in a row, expect greater consequences."

As Mrs. Darbus finished the bell rang throughout the whole school. We all got up and left the classroom. Sharpay and I walked towards our locker.

"Hey Sharpay, didn't you miss your detention yesterday?" I asked her.

"Yep. And the lunch one Coach Bolton gave us." She replied.

"Oh, that one was pulled off coz he went home before lunch coz he was feeling sick." I replied.

"Oh ok. Wasn't there a substitute around?" She asked me.

"I have no idea." I replied.

"So I have to do today lunch with the rest of the class and on after school, I'll do my after school. It'll probably be something to do with the Drama Club." She dismissively said.

"Uh, no not really. And the reason to that, I found out today." I replied.

We got our books and headed for our next class, which we had together.

"Are you gonna apply?" Sharpay asked and turned around to face me.

"Yeah!" I replied excitedly, "Are you?"

"Of course!" She replied.

"Hi Troy." Gabriella came back from the other end and walked up to me.

Ever since the ski lodge I felt this distance between us. I don't know when it happened, probably from the start of this year, but I didn't like it.

"Hi Gabriella." I said and gave her a small wave.

I could sense that Sharpay was feeling awkward and out of place. She tapped me on my shoulder.

"I'll go by myself. You stay here." She informed me and walked off.

"Are you busy after school? Coz, I have to tell you something." Gabriella asked, smiling satisfactorily as Sharpay walked off all by herself.

"Yeah sort of. Hey Gabriella, I sorta promised Sharpay that I would hang with her, so can it wait?" I asked her.

"Oh ok. So then I'll see you later?" Gabriella asked.

"Ok. Sorry Gabriella. Why don't you come by Saturday or Friday and we'll watch movies together, like usual, yeah?" I offered.

"Oh, about Friday Troy, I can't make it. I got a part-time job at the mall. And that is what I wanted to tell you." Gabriella commented sorrowfully.

I nodded and bid her good bye and went off after Sharpay. Gabriella could wait. Sharpay needed my help the most at the moment. I didn't know helping a person could be so tough. I finally caught up to her just as she was about to enter the classroom.

"I thought you were with Gabriella?" She asked out of surprise.

"Yeah, but remember my promise to you? And plus I don't wanna miss out on bossing my servant around!" I commented and put my arms around her in a joking manner.

Sharpay pushed me off playfully and walked in to the classroom.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Where are my reviews guys?

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: A month later

**

* * *

**

**I don't know how to say this but I think I'm in love with you ...**

**By: **simpleee.meee

**Disclaimer: **I don't own High School Musical.

* * *

**Chapter 9: A month later:**

**Sharpay's PoV:**

I woke up on Monday morning, all ready and refreshed to start another new week. It was unbelievable, but it was a month after everything had changed.

A month after I got known as the nice person. I had to admit, Ryan and Troy did too do a rather wonderful job on helping me, come out of my shell and open up to people. I decided to myself and my diary that I will be forever grateful. Now I felt loved and appreciated. It was such a warm feeling. And I loved it!

It was a month after I applied for New York High. The big school in the central of New York, which was known for famous singers, and actors who graduated from New York High and famous athletes that graduated from New York High. I have to say, only half of our class applied. The half was made up of the school jocks and us- the drama geeks. But then we didn't have any of that stereotyping anymore. We were all really like one big happy family.

It was nearly a month after I opened up and made lots more friends from our school. And being named the second most loved person on campus. Or according to our school newspaper, gossip column.

And finally, it was a month after I made a best friend- Troy Bolton. As I gradually hung with him we became friends. My feelings other than friendship for him were wiped away. At least for now. And I wished that it would never ever return! Why? Good question. It will practically ruin everything we built up. Our friendship. And not just my friendship with Troy but with the rest of Troy's friends. Chad, Jason, Zeke, Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi. They would be shocked. Especially Gabriella. But at the moment Gabriella and Troy were ... well ... not good. They were too busy to be seeing each other. I tried to help them ... but alas, it was a waste of my time, or so Troy says.

As I started to make my bed, humming, a knock came from my door with a, "Sharpay? Are you up yet?"

"Yes. Come in Ryan." I shouted and resumed to humming and making my bed.

"Morning." He smiled and took a seat on my small couch that I had in my room.

"Morning to you too." I replied, took my brush off the bedside table and started to brush my hair.

"So ... ever since ... about a month ago, we hardly hang around with each other." Ryan commented with a bitter note.

"Yeah, I know. But you know we can hang around at home. And I've seen you at school. You're doing great making friends with the jocks and the girls." I smiled as I complimented and tried to encourage him as I plopped on my bed, cross-legged.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"You excited?"

"Oh ... yes. I'm no nervous and excited that I swear I cannot feel my stomach! It feels empty!"

"That's because you haven't had anything to eat yet." Ryan threw his head back and laughed.

"Maybe ..."

"Hey Sharpay, promise me that, if one of us do get chosen, that we will keep in touch with each other for the rest of the year. By MSN, e-mail or snail mail. Ok?" Ryan held his pinky out, "Pinky promise."

"I promise Ryan." I pinky promised Ryan, "But Ryan it's a fat chance that one of us will get through. I mean, there are thousands and thousands of students at East high. Our school is super big! It really is a fat chance that one of us will get through ..."

"I know, but just in case."

"Ok. You're the older one." I shrugged.

"By 7 minutes." Ryan added, "See you later then. Oh and breakfast will be ready by 20 past."

"Thanks." I replied.

I got off my bed and got ready for school, it was then when it hit me, "My maths homework!"

**Troy's PoV:**

"Wake up, Troy." My mom's voice rang in my ears as her hand slapped my back, demanding me to wake up.

I rolled around and saw my mom holding our laundry basket with lots and lots of dirty clothes. She picked up a couple of dirty clothes of mine, from all over the room and threw a glance at me.

"You better be up by the time I look around." She threatened.

"Yes mom."

I rolled off my bed and onto the floor, missing the bedside table by only inches. I sat up and grabbed the nearest shirt and pulled it over my head, groggily putting my arms into the short sleeve.

"TROY!" my mom shouted, "You ought to be more careful next time! Could've broken your head open!"

"Mom, you're exaggerating." I said dismissively.

"You better go and get breakfast before your dad finishes it all!"

"Ok, ok. I'm going now."

I grabbed my phone from my desk, and walked out of my room. I looked at the screen to check the time. It was- 7. And the message icon was flashing. I entered the menu and started to navigate my way to look for the message. As soon as I found it I opened it and checked who it was from. Sharpay- my best friend. Well we befriended each other as I helped her to be her self at school. Back to the message, it read-

'_Aloha Troy. _

_I don't get question 8. I know we went through it for about millions of times, but I still don't get it._

_Tell me at school. Khay ?_

_Oh & I had so much fun yesterday!_

_See you later alligator!'_

Then I realized it was only yesterday that Sharpay and I went to the park to study for maths. Well we decided that we would meet up at the local park, since we lived only two blocks away from each other and do our homework together. We had had so much fun. We left out maths text book, exercise book and our pencil case on the grass nearby and started to play on the playground. We went on the swings to see who went the highest, we went on the slide. There was this really awesome slide, some may call us childish but it was great fun. It was all curvy and it went round and round. Then we played tips. We were screaming and hollering and having so much fun we hardly got our homework done. So then we tried msn-ing each other. But it was still hard seeing that we weren't talking face to face. Oh and you should've seen the look on the little kids' guardians' faces. It was classical! They were staring at us as if we were crazy.

Well maybe we did deserve it, seeing that we exceeded the height limit.

"Morning, son." My dad greeted me as he saw me merge from our stairway.

"Morning dad." I returned the greeting and took my place on the family table.

I shoved my phone in my trainer pockets and lifted up my fork to start shoving some food into my mouth.

"Excited?" My dad asked me.

"No. Why?" I asked scratching my hair.

"New York High application?" My dad informed me.

"Oh. Now you mention it. A little." I shrugged and paid my attention to eating.

"Well, the best of luck be with you son." My dad greeted me, got up to put his plate in the sink, patted me on the shoulder and went to the living room with a cup of coffee.

I wonder who the lucky eight were going to be ...

**Sharpay's PoV:**

"Miss Evans! Miss **EVANS!**"

Someone was shouting at me. I snapped back to reality. And let me tell you this. I was not in New York High's Performing Arts Hall, acting and singing. Instead I was at our East High, in Physics while Mr. Hall shouted at me.

"Would you please answer my question?" He asked with a smirk.

My eyes widened and immediately turned towards Troy. He tried mouthing the word, but Mr. Hall clapped his hands really loudly and sneered at me. I jumped out of surprise and looked up at him. He was now making his way down to Troy and my table. I gulped and expected the worst from him.

"Well, well, well. You weren't paying attention, were you Miss Evans?"

"Uhhh ... no."

"De-" as Mr. Halls was about to give me detention, the bell rang.

"Ooh. Saved by the bell." I fought back. That teacher hated me. Don't ask me why ...

I followed Troy out of the class, towards wherever it was that he was going.

"The bell shouldn't have gone for another, 20 minutes!" I fumbled with my phone, as I checked the time.

"It's probably something important. Maybe it's an assembly. Or a fire drill." Troy informed me as I linked arms with him.

"Oh right."

We followed the rest of the student body to wherever they were going. I punched Troy and said, "I guess you were right."

We sat down on one of the chairs until Mr. Matsui entered the hall. The whole student body stood up out of respect and waited for whatever it was he was going to announce.

"Good morning East High." He said into the microphone with extreme happiness radiating from his face.

"Good morning, Mr. Matsui." We all droned back.

My nerves were forgotten because of the exile to the assembly.

"Sit down, sit down!" Mr. Matsui told us with a hand gesture.

"What's gotten into him? He's freaking me out." I whispered to Troy.

"Dunno." He replied, rather nervously.

"What's gotten in to you?" I nudged him.

Then I zoned out again. It was the same daydream. How I was performing on the Performing Arts Center in New York and everyone was giving me a standing ovation and clapping their minds out ...

"Ouch." I yelped as Troy nudged me.

"What?" I whispered.

All eyes seemed to be on me. Mr. Matsui had this hopeful look on his face, and I returned him a 'weirdo' look.

"Come on up Miss Evans." Mr. Matsui said into the microphone.

I stood up and walked to the stage. Troy followed me soon after.

"And these eight will be leaving this Saturday to New York High, Performing Arts and Sports School!" Mr. Matsui bellowed into the microphone with pride.

My eyes widened and that was when I realized why I was up here. I was going to New York High. To New York. I was going to New York! And the best thing was I was going with my best friend! I squealed in delight and hugged Troy tightly. I didn't think about anything else I only thought about what to pack and what to do once I got there ... This was so totally exciting!

**Troy's PoV:**

"Sharpay, you can let go now." I coughed.

"What? Right. Sorry." said Sharpay, "I'm just **so **excited!"

Suddenly she stopped talking and her face fell. I thought she had seen a ghost. I mean, nothing could ruin this sweetness of knowing that you're going to New York High. But there was one thing that I hadn't thought about. One thing that was going to ruin this sweetness.

It was ...

"Gabriella. Troy, you have to go to Gabriella. Did you talk to her in the past week? No. So go and talk to her. You really need to. Look at the state she's in!" Sharpay urged me.

"Oh ok. What's next period?" I asked Sharpay.

"Free period. Just go and I'll see you later in the court, I think." Sharpay replied.

"Thanks Sharpay. You're the best." I gave her a quick hug and ran off chasing Gabriella, who now exited the assembly hall.

"I know!" Sharpay giggled, as she gave me a push.

No body noticed me run off the stage except a couple of people. The hall was so noisy that I could hear the people from the end of the hall. There I saw here. She was sitting on top of the stair case, her knees drawn to her chest, her head resting on her knees and her arms hugging her legs.

"Gabriella?" I called out quietly and walked up the stairs.

"Troy?" She called back, "About time you come looking for me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." I nervously replied.

I sat down next to her bur felt ... very awkward. Ever since the ski lodge vacation, Gabriella and I hardly talked. We were too busy with our own lives. And ever since the last time we talked, nothing felt right and it was from that moment that I knew what was wrong with our relationship.

"Gabriella." I tapped her on the shoulder so that I would know that she was listening to me, "I think we shouldn't be seeing each other anymore."

Her eyes started to glaze with fresh tears and I launched into an explanation, "I just feel as if the spark and the chemistry that we had between us is simply ... gone."

She let the tears drop and said, "I agree with you Troy. Ever since the start of school, we were too busy to be seeing each other. It was nice to know you Troy. Have fun in New York. Bye."

She stood up gave me a simple hug and a kiss, and walked away. And from that moment we were ... single. It felt as if I was being freed from a shackle. I mean, we both knew that our relationship would be made up of lies if we didn't tell each other, and I didn't want that. I sat there thinking about what had happened. I just couldn't believe that she agreed with me. I was expecting the worst ... maybe even a slap? But she just calmly accepted the fact and walked off. It was confusing as ever, but I shrugged it off as the bell rang and I walked towards my locker.

"So ... How'd it go?" Sharpay asked me as I reached my locker.

"How did what go?" I questioned her, not looking in her eyes. I was really bad at lying and I knew that she knew that I knew what I was talking about.

"Troy, I know, you know what I'm talking about. The break-up "speech"." She used her fingers to do the air quotation mark.

"I'll tell you on the way." With that we walked towards the basketball court. This was just a simple work-out session seeing as that I won't be here for the rest of the year. It was also time for me to step down of my captaincy for the time I was away.

"She actually agreed with you?" Sharpay yelped, "The nerve of her ..." She muttered something that I didn't quiet catch.

"What was that?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Nothing." Sharpay replied and urged me to get on with my story.

I finished my story and I noticed that Sharpay was not meeting my eyes. I was about to confront her when,

"Troy Bolton, in here now." Came my dad's stern voice.

"Coming," I yelled into the open doors and faced Sharpay.

I gently lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes. I felt an uncontrollable tingle course through my body. I shook it off, mentally.

"I know you're hiding something. And I will find out!" With that I gave her a hug and ran inside to the boys' locker room while she sat down in her usual seat when she watched me play.

As I was changing into my jersey, Chad and Jason came up to me. Chad was laughing uncontrollably and Jason was blushing.

"Troy, he owes you $50." Chad informed me in between laughs.

"For?" I asked.

"Remember at the ski lodge? Our bet?" Jason reminded me, waving a note in front of my face.

I grabbed it and shoved it in my bag. I saw Jason's sour face and burst out laughing.

"Oh and now that she hangs around with us, tell us what you think of her." Chad demanded.

"I dunno. She's a cool best friend." I replied.

"Sure, sure." Chad replied and walked off to the courts as my dad started screaming.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing." He replied and kept walking.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the long wait. Tell me what it's like and leave lots of reviews. x)

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: Final Setups

**I don't know how to say this but I think I'm in love with you ..**

**By: **simpleee.meee

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this.

**Chapter 10: Last minute set-ups**

**Sharpay's PoV:**

"What chu gonna do after school?" Troy asked me, rubbing his eyes.

"I dunno. Finish packing... and that's probably it." I replied, yawning and stretching.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you, we're gonna meet up at my house at around 7." Troy informed me.

"Oh ok." I dismissively said, "I'll see you later, alligator!"

"In a while crocodile." said Troy.

With that I was off. I was so tired. I hardly slept a wink throughout the week. The nerves were starting to kick in and the pressure was starting to push me way over my limit. I was glad that it was our last period! It was the same with the other 7 people. Oh and I almost forgot to mention some of the people from East High that were going with Troy and me. There was that girl from her senior year, by the name of Serena and a guy from his senior year, Seth. I think that was his name. There were four people from their junior year and they were, Kelsi, me, Troy and this other person. But I didn't really catch who that other person was. And then there were two from their sophomore year, both girls and Filipinos – Jaquelyn and Shella.

As I was thinking of a way of surviving this school day, I bumped into someone. Lately I seemed to bump into a lot of people. I got up by myself and looked up at who I bumped into.

"Hi Ryan." I waved lazily.

"Hi Sharpay." He walked past me.

"Ryan, wait!" I shouted, the tiredness slowly lifting away from me.

"What?" Ryan turned around and faced me.

"Are you angry at me?" I asked.

"No. Why would I be?" He replied in a somewhat bitter voice.

"Well then why have you being avoiding me?" I asked again, just as the second bell rang.

This was true. Ever since Monday, Ryan had snobbed me. Ignoring me when I said hi, refusing to eat dinner at the same table as me, and refusing to do our chores together. There was something wrong with him and I was going to find out, despite whatever might be thrown at me. I mean, I wasn't about to leave for the rest of the year while Ryan still felt bitter-ism towards me.

"I'm not." He simply replied, "Are you done with me now?"

"No." I replied, narrowing my eyes, "Tell me Ryan. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" His voice was starting to get louder.

"Don't shout at me."

"I wasn't."

"Gosh Ryan. I think I know why you might be feeling bitter towards me." I scoffed, fed up of him ignoring me when I did nothing wrong, "You're just jealous that I'm going to New York, and you're not!"

"What?" He looked at me with sorrowful eyes, as the third bell went. All students disappeared to their classes and I was glad the hallway was deserted.

"It's not that... It's because... Because... I'm gonna miss you!" With that he gave me a big hug.

I regretted being so mean to him without giving him a chance to speak. I hugged him back and tears filled my eyes.

"I'm sorry... It's just you're not helping. What, with all that extra pressure being thrown at me and the nervousness. You're my brother, my **twin **brother. We'll always be together, if not it flesh than in spirit!" Tears rolled down my cheek as I talked into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Just don't forget that promise that we made earlier." Ryan gave me a tight squeeze and pulled back, "And don't cry."

"Ok. Whatever." I pulled back as well and wiped the tears away, a slight smile hovering near my lips.

"Well, we gotta go, or else Miss. Leeann might give us detention!"

We ran down the hall together. He and I both knew that I was immuned from all detentions, because today was my last day in East High as a Junior. I was never going to come back to East High as a Junior. As that thought occurred the tiredness slipped back into me. We finally got to the classroom and opened the door and entered the room...

"Mr. and Miss Evans. Do you have any idea what time it is?" Miss Leeann shouted at us.

"Sorry miss." I apologized looking at my feet.

"Sorry won't do. Mr. Evans you'll serve detention. And since your sister is going away, you'll serve hers as well."

The whole class was looking back and forth and observing the argument. I rolled my eyes at Miss Leeann. I didn't think that she would see but she apparently did, since she said, "Don't make it two detentions for your brother Miss Evans."

I bit my lips, lowered my eyes and sat right in the back corner. I took my books out, tore a little from the bottom of my exercise book and grabbed a pen and started to scribble something on it. After I was done, I folded it neatly in half. I "dropped" my pen and got out of my seat to retrieve it. While I was retrieving my pen, I checked to see if anyone was looking, left the note in Ryan's sight and went back to my seat. There I watched as he read it.

"It's ok." I saw Ryan mouth after he was done.

I smiled and flashed him a thumbs up sign. Miss Leeann seems to have seen because she gave me a cold hard, long stare. I couldn't wait for the bell to go. So that I could lean on Troy's shoulder and fall asleep. But maybe it wouldn't hurt to go to sleep now... just for 10 minutes. I closed my eyes, lay my head on the table and fell asleep...

_I was walking down the airport with Troy. I flipped my blonde hair back and took the sunglasses off, and rested them on my head. Everyone was clamoring for a piece of me. I smiled widely at all of the people that came to see me and welcome me. I waved at some of them, and blew kisses at some of them. Some of them were even throwing papers at me so that they could get my autograph._

"**Miss EVANS!"** an angry voice shouted at me.

"Thank you for coming everyone!" I stood up, startled and waved my hand.

"Were you sleeping in my class?" Miss Leeann asked.

"Uhh ... Well ... Not exactly ..." I trailed off as I sat back down.

The bell rang and came to my rescue. I made a mental note to myself to thank Mrs. Leila for ringing the bell on time. I picked up my things and shoved them in my bag. I waved at Miss Leeann and ran out of the class. I wanted to take Ryan with me but the problem was Miss Leeann was droning on and on about their major assignment, which I won't be there to do. I smiled at my fortune and sprinted faster towards my locker.

"Tr-o-oy!" I stopped and called out from the end of the hall.

I saw him look up from his locker and he gave me a smile. I felt a shudder course through my body and smiled back at him. I started to slow down and walked towards him. People were staring at me. I must've captured their attention as I shouted his name. I shrugged and waved at some.

"Aloha." I said and punched him in the arm in a playful manner.

"Hello. Are you ready to go?" Troy asked me with a yawn.

"Nup." I simply shook my head side to side.

"Look at my locker!" He bragged and opened the doors of his lockers to the fullest extent.

My eyes widened. When did Troy's locker get so clean? Well it was empty and it smelt like ...

"What did you spray?" I asked him.

"Oh ... my mom's perfume." He shrugged and took the bottle of garnet glass case from his bag.

"Your mom's gonna kill you!" I teased and scooted over to mine, put the combination in and turned the key around.

"Oh yeah!" I said cheerfully to myself.

"What do you mean oh yeah? All your stuff are still in there!" Troy lifted his eyebrows.

"I know. I'm gonna get rid of them now." I started to clean my locker.

I threw the pile of clothes on the floor, along with the pile of books. I took the pile of clothes and piled them up in my arms. I looked at Troy who was now shutting his locker door.

"Help?" I asked.

As he picked the books up I slammed my locker shut, locked it and walked out with Troy to the entrance of the school. Mr. Bolton got too busy with school and basketball so he was unable to constantly drop Troy back and forth. And his mom had a bad experience with driving so she stuck with either public transport or her husband. So my mom did the favor of driving Troy back and forth along with Ryan and me. We got to the entrance hall and there were students everywhere. They seemed to particularly excited about the coming weekend. I shrugged and narrowed my eyes, to block out some of the sun.

"Where's my mom?" I muttered to myself.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"I mean, where is my mom? As in where is she?" I answered giving him an odd look.

"But she's coming later today. Remember?" He asked.

"No ..." I scrunched my face and tried to remember when she said that, "Why?"

"Ryan's dental appointment or something like that." Troy replied, yawning again.

"Oh right. Hey, how do you know that but I don't?" I nudged him.

"I don't know."

"So where are we supposed to spend the rest of the afternoon?"

Troy gasped and said, "Mr. Matsui's office!"

Then it hit me, "Our final check-ups!"

I looked at Troy, our eyes met and we knew exactly what to do.

"Run!" With that we ran towards his office.

We got to the front office and Miss Leila; let us into the principle's office. We bent down to catch our breath and realized that we still had my stuff. We chucked them to the side and sat down next to Kelsi. I tried seeing how many of the 8 were here to find that only seven were here. I raised one eyebrow.

"Is there a problem, Miss Evans?" Mr. Matsui asked.

"Ahhh ... No sir." I replied.

He gave us our tickets and a letter and explained how we would be supervised by Mr. Ellair and Miss Viola, until we got to our school. We were to meet them at the Albuquerque airport at around 12 in the noon. Then when we arrived at New York, we had to check in at the reception desk and get our room numbers and keys along with maps for the whole school. I grabbed my ticket, eagerly and started reading the ticket. I couldn't wait until tomorrow came.

"Any questions?" Mr. Matsui finally asked, after 20 minutes of droning on and on about this being a great opportunity.

"Uhm..." I raised my hand, sheepishly.

"Yes, Miss Evans."

"I'm sorry if we already went through this already, but what time is our plane?"

"It's on the ticket. 2:30 pm."

"Oh."

"Any other questions? No? Good. Well I'll be there with a couple of our faculties and students to bid you good-bye at the airport. It seems, that I'll see you then." With that we were dismissed.

Troy and I walked over to the side of the room, picked up my belongings and started to walk back towards the entrance. There were still students there, either for their extra curriculum activities or just to chill with their friends. I walked down the stairs, across the path steps and sat down on the grass. I turned around and patted the spot next to me. Troy came down the steps, across the path and sat down next to me.

**Troy's PoV:**

As I was about to doze off for good a horn honked two times, waking me from my much needed nap. I sighed in frustration and tiredness as I looked up. It was Mrs. Evans and she was here to pick us up. I got up, picked Sharpay's books up, helped Sharpay up and walked over to the jeep with her. I opened the door for Sharpay and she slid in, and I clambered in next to her.

"Hi Mrs. Evans." I greeted her.

"Oh, hey sweetheart. How are you doing?" Mrs. Evans greeted back.

"A little tired, but I'll live." I replied with a weak smile.

"Hi mom. Where's Ryan?" Sharpay asked her mom.

"At home." Mrs. Evans replied.

"Oh ok." Sharpay nodded.

She chucked her spare clothes on the floor of her mother's car and leaned on the window and dozed off. I followed after her and leaned on her slender shoulders. I closed my eyes and immediately fell asleep.

_A little bit later..._

"Troy! Wake up." A voice said to me.

My eyes fluttered open and I blinked a couple of times. I shook my head and realized that I was still in Mrs. Evans' car with Sharpay. Her books were resting on my lap. I gently put the books down on the floor and clambered out.

"Thank you Mrs. Evans. I'll be around at 6:30 to pick Sharpay up." I muttered.

"Ok dear. You just get some rest." Mrs. Evans advised me.

"Bye Sharpay." I said softly as I closed the door shut.

"Tell your mother I said hi." I heard Mrs. Evans say.

I turned back around and flashed her a thumbs up. She smiled and backed out the driveway. I went inside.

"Hello?" I said loudly, "Mom?"

"In the kitchen!" Came my mom's voice.

I walked to the kitchen. I dropped my bag on the floor and walked over to the fridge and found an apple. Anything looked delicious to me at the moment. I took it out, washed it and took a big bite.

"How was your day sweetie?" My mom asked as I sat down.

"Not so good. I was so tired I thought I would drop dead." I explained, taking another bite from my apple.

"Well, you just hang in there." My mom chuckled.

"Mom, oh yeah and don't forget that I'm going tomorrow. And they're gonna be here at around 7." I informed my mom.

"Of course I know you're going tomorrow!" My mom came over to me and ruffled my hair and gave me a hug.

"Have you finished packing?" She asked.

"Uhh...I'll see to it right away." With that I dragged my body upstairs to check once again that I packed everything on the list, Mr. Matsui gave us and more if necessary. I smiled with satisfaction and plopped on my bed. I chucked the apple and shot it in the bin. I laid my head on the pillow and as soon as my head hit that cushy pillow, my eyes shut and I was about to fall asleep when,

RING RING RING!

My phone rang and vibrated and rang some more. I rolled my eyes and checked the screen. It was Chad. I flipped my phone open and turned it on speaker.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"That's a great way to greet your best friend." Chad laughed.

"Sorry. Hi."

"Was it at your house in 7 or 8?"

"7. Why would you want to know? You always come either really early or really late. Never on time." It was my turn to laugh.

"Very funny. See you then." Chad hung up and I decided that I might as well get ready.

**Sharpay's PoV:**

"Sharpay honey, we're home." My mom informed me with a gently shake.

"Huh?" I woke up and lifted my head.

"We're home." My mom repeated.

"Oh." I got off the jeep and snatched my clothes off the floor, "Mommy I need help."

I watched as my mom summoned Ryan to come out and help me. He immediately came out grumbling, saying that he had a lot of homework to do before 7. I smirked and walked upstairs to my room, saying a brief hi to my dad.

"Thanks Ryan." I hugged him and shut the door behind him.

I lay down on my bed, but weirdly sleep didn't come to me. I sighed after more than 10 minutes of laying down, hopelessly trying to fall asleep. Instead I sat up, got out of my bed and got the list back out again. I had to pack a lot of stuff and a few extra. So I had one big luggage and one small luggage. I ticked off all the necessary things needed and dragged the trunk noisily downstairs.

"Oh God!" I heard Ryan shout in his room, "What can I do to deserve a little peace and quiet to do my homework?"

I laughed out loud to myself and continued on my journey.

"Oh yeah and mom, Ryan and I'm going out later at 7. We're going to Troy's." I informed my mom.

"Uh-uh. Ryan's not going until he finishes his homework."

"Oh." I said and walked back upstairs to my room.

I had to make this night special. I mean, it was my last night to spend with my friends as a East High Junior. I knew what I had to do. I walked into the bathroom and started to take a long long long, hot shower/bath. All my tiredness and stress and pressure seemed to be lifted off me. After a while I got out, and put my bathrobe on. I chose out my outfit. I decided that I was going to wear a black and white polka dot top, white cargo pants with an overcoat and my new shoes that I bought with Taylor. I put my lip gloss on, brushed my hair, dried it and then curled it. After I was done it was about 6:00-ish.

I walked out of my room and into Ryan's.

"Hey Ryan." I greeted him.

"Yeah whatever. You're in here to rub it in my face that I'm not going, Right?" He asked.

"No. I'm here to help you. I'll tell mom that you finished your work even if you haven't done it." I offered.

"No way! I want to have a homework free weekend." He shrugged and rejected the offer.

"Ok, suit yourself." I said and walked out.

I had nothing better to do so I checked and re-checked that I had everything that I needed for tomorrow. Then at about at 6:30 the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I shouted and ran to the front door.

"Ready to go?"

"Troy!" I gave him a hug, "Wait, I have to get my phone and everything."

"Mom, Troy's here." I yelled.

I ran back upstairs and got my phone, digital camera and my wallet. My mom was giving Troy a drink inside. I grabbed my coat from the coat rack and waved good-bye to my mom. I linked arms with Troy and shot out the front door. We walked slowly to Troy's house.

"You're so dressed up!" Troy commented.

"Yeah I wanted to make my last night as an East High Junior, memorable." I said, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Oh yeah, it is!" Troy quickly supplied.

I smiled.

"Can you believe it? We're going tomorrow? Did you pack and everything?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Troy replied.

We pulled jokes on each other, made fun of each other the whole way to Troy's house. Then suddenly, I had an idea.

"You know what Troy? Let's make this a sleepover!" I exclaimed.

"A sleepover?" Troy asked.

"Yes, a sleepover!" I said even more excited.

"Then we'll return in the morning to get our stuff and yeah!" I added liking the idea even more.

"I'll ask my mom. It sounds fun!" Troy added.

"I'll help you organize." I said and clapped my hands.

We arrived at Troy's house as I clapped my hands together. He opened the gate and we walked in together. It was a small area but we both tried to fit in at the same time. We laughed as we got through, with a lot of difficulty. We entered the house together, and already found Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Chad, Jason and Zeke at the house, on the front porch laughing about something. My eyes widened and I unlinked my arms with Troy's and ran towards them with my arms outstretched.

"Aloha!" I yelled.

I hugged Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke and Chad. I gave them a smile and stood up in front of them. They returned their hugs and sat back down.

"You're so dressed up Sharpay! You look **so **prettyful!" Kelsi said with an admiring look.

"Thanks, I wanted to make my last night as an East High junior special." I smiled.

"When did you get here?" Troy asked.

"Hi to you too Troy." Gabriella waved.

"Oh, hi."

"Well, I got here with Zeke. His mom drove us here." Chad spoke up.

"My mom drove Gabriella here with Taylor." Jason spoke up.

"And I went with Jason, with my mom." Kelsi smiled.

"Oh ok. Troy came to pick me up." I told my story and smiled.

"Where's Ryan?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh he's at home. He can't come out unless he finishes all his homework." I laughed.

"Well, there's a change to the plan." Troy stated and looked at me.

"Oh, right. Yes. There is a change to the plan," I paused for a bit, as their eyes grew large, "Instead of us going home, we're going to try and hold a sleepover."

"You mean as in a sleepover? As in sleep at Troy's house Sleepover?" Gabriella asked.

"Ahhh...Yes. What else?" I asked, lifting the corner of my mouth and frowning.

"Let me ask my mom," Kelsi stated and took out her cell phone.

"Yeah, me too," they chorused.

"I better call mine too." I said, "Oh and Troy, you guys can sleep in the lounge and the girls will sleep in your room. Just give us spare blankets because we're not gonna use the bed."

"Ok." Troy gave her a thumbs and took us inside.

"Hey guys." Layna Bolton greeted us.

"Hello Mrs. Bolton." I nudged Troy, who was beside me and whispered, "Ask her about the sleepover."

"Mom, is it ok if we can have a sleepover here?" He asked.

Layna Bolton seemed to consider it over her mind for a while.

"Well it's ok with me if it's ok with their parents. And if it's ok with their parents, tell me so that I can tell you guys the basic rules."

"Thanks mom!" Troy hugged his mom.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Bolton!" I smiled at her.

She laughed and walked off to do her whatever it was that she needed to do. I slapped Troy a hi-5 and went to tell the other. They were all sitting on the couch and just talking.

"It's a yes." Taylor smiled.

"A yes from me too!" Chad said.

"Yes." Jason simply informed us.

And it was decided that it was a sleepover. Parents started arriving again to give their children, their clothes and toothbrush. I nudged Troy who was sitting next to me.

"I'm gonna go through your wardrobe later, to see what's suitable. Oh and give me another toothbrush. Mmkay?" I half demanded, half asked.

"Yeah whatever." He rolled his eyes in a playful manner.

I stuck my tongue out at him. When everything was settled, we started the sleepover with a movie. I barged into Troy's computer/play room and looked at all the DVD's they had.

"Oh I found one!" I smiled at my choice.

"NOTEBOOK? Again?" Chad cried out.

"Yes." I nodded, "Shut up and just watch, it's like the sweetest movie ever!"

I handed the DVD to Troy who put it in his DVD player. I sat back and patted the spot next to him. He came and plopped down next to me. I smiled as Chad groaned ...

**Troy's PoV:**

I got up in the morning and realized where I was. I was in the cold living room and I looked around and found Chad, Jason and Zeke scattered all around the living room. Then it hit me that we had a sleepover last night. I scrunched my nose and glanced out the window. It was still a little dark. I went over to the table, which was pushed to the wall, near the stairs. I grabbed my phone and flipped it open. 6:50 am. It was way too early. Just as I crawled back into my sleeping bag, a figure came down the stairs.

"Good morning." I said, not really sure who that person was.

"Morning, Troy." It was Sharpay.

I looked up. She was wearing, none other than ...

"My spare jersey. What are you doing with it?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbow.

"I'm using it as my pajamas. It's really comfortable. And it smells like your laundry detergent. It smells so good." She smiled and sat on the couch.

I decided that I didn't need any more sleep and got out of my sleeping bag and sat next to her. I leaned back and looked up at the ceiling rubbing my eyes. I nudged her.

"Had a good night's sleep?" I asked.

"Yehp! When I didn't like the floor in the middle of the night, I moved into your bed. No one noticed." She let out a small and quiet giggle.

"Slack one." I commented.

"What time is it?" She asked me.

"6:50." I got up, "You coming?"

"Where?"

"Kitchen."

"Why?"

"Why else, but to eat?"

"Oh right." She giggled again and followed me, "I'm not eating any leftovers from yesterday."

She stepped back and held her hands up. I looked at the pizza box in the fridge. I opened it up and found one slice. I downed it in less than 10 seconds with coke.

"That's not a very good choice of food Troy." She scolded.

"Mmm, but it's so good."

"Whatever." She scoffed and pushed me away from the fridge.

She looked around for a while. Then sighed.

"Oh well, I guess I have no choice," with that she opened up the leftover donuts from yesterday and started downing it.

At around 7, my mom came downstairs and started to cook. Sharpay and I went back to the lounge and started to clean up my sleeping bag. I turned the TV on, put the curtains aside and started to fold my sleeping bag. The boys stirred. It was hard not to wake up when Sharpay and I were making so much noise trying to fit the sleeping bag in its bag.

"Hey Troy, that's the wrong bag." Jason pointed out and laughed.

"Oh." With that I started to laugh as well.

"I think you should go wake the girls up." Zeke suggested to Sharpay.

They were becoming better friends but they weren't very comfortable with each other yet. I was their friend and I was helping them as much as I could. Sharpay ran upstairs and got the girls back downstairs. But Sharpay took Gabriella aside and started to talk to her. I frowned then went into the kitchen smiling with the rest of them as my mom called out to say that breakfast was ready.

"Sharpay, Gabriella, breakfast." My mom called out to the girls.

"Coming." Sharpay replied and ran in, "Aww, Troy, you didn't save a seat for me."

"Yes I did. You just can't see it." I smiled.

"Oh." She ran to the seat that I patted, knocking over the flour as she went.

"Whoops," she bit her bottom lip and put the bowl back upright.

"It's ok, Sharpay dear. Just sit down and get ready to eat." My mom told her.

My mom scooped up a lot of pancakes and put it in the dish in the middle of the table. We all reached out for one before laughing at Sharpay's state. My jersey was covered with flour.

"My spare jersey." I said with mock horror.

"Pity, it was freshly washed!" Sharpay added.

It was a bit after breakfast and I was outside with the boys, shooting some last hoops together as an East High Junior, while the girls stayed inside.

**3rd Person (Narrator's PoV):**

Sharpay's parents knocked on the door with a sour Ryan. Layna and Jack Bolton came rushing to the doors and let them in. Sharpay was still dressed in the floury jersey.

"Mom! Dad!" Sharpay exclaimed and hugged her parents.

"Here are you spare clothes to wear now." Serena Evans handed the clothes to her daughter and gave her a long hug.

"Ryan, do not go to Gabriella. Things will get just too mixed up!" Sharpay whispered to Ryan.

"Ok." Ryan whispered back with a wink.

Sharpay headed upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower. She experimented with the sweet smelling shampoos and body lotions as usual. While Troy was sitting on the grass with his basketball teammates.

"Troy, you like her don't you?" Chad asked.

"What? I like who?" Troy played dumb.

"Stop playing dumb, you know who I'm talking about." Chad snickered along with the other guys.

"Sharpay!" Jason finally blurted out.

"What about her?" Troy asked still staring only ahead.

"You like her, don't you?" Chad repeated.

"No. She's just my best friend. Like you Chad." Troy simply replied.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Troy. I can see that you like her. The way you look at her, the way you treat her. It's a bit obvious." Chad snickered again.

"Whatever." With that Troy left the boys and went inside.

Inside, he walked into his room and got dressed, used his mom and dad's bathroom to wash up and used his dad's aftershave. He walked downstairs and found his friends slowly leaving with their parents, to the airport, to greet Kelsi, Sharpay and Troy.

"See you. Bye!" Troy greeted them.

He then took a last look at his room and walked downstairs, closing the door behind him. Sharpay was done with her shower, the smell satisfying her. She dried her hair with the blow drier, curled it with Layna Bolton's curler and walked downstairs. She found a plastic bag placed her laundry in it and put it in her mom's jeep. She went back inside, seeing that her trunk was already loaded and went off to find Troy.

"Oy. What are you doing?" Sharpay called out from the front porch.

"Shooting some hoops before we leave," Troy called out.

"You're gonna get all yucky and sweaty again!" Sharpay called back.

"It's ok." Troy replied.

"No it's not. I'm bored." She took a step, and another and walked to the court.

As Troy was about to look at her, he stopped and thought about what his friends said and thought, _'Maybe it's true ...'_

Sharpay took the basketball off of him and shot a perfect goal. Troy clapped and smiled. Suddenly Mr. Bolton's voice rang out.

"Lunch time."

They went back inside ate their lunch and sat on the back porch having a nice quiet chat.

"I can't believe that we're actually going." Sharpay softly spoke up, breaking a twig in half, again then again until there was no more twig.

"I know. Its' so ..." Troy trailed off, unable to find the right wording.

"Surreal." They both said.

They giggled and threw a glance at each other.

"How's you and Gabriella?" Sharpay asked.

"We're getting to be better friends." Troy replied.

"How's you and Zeke?" Troy asked.

"Same here." Sharpay smiled.

"Hey, we'll make Saturday afternoon's our Best Friend day out. In the free afternoons we'll do our homework. The one's that matter academically." Sharpay held out her pinky, "Promise."

"Promise." Troy pinky promised her, letting go quickly as he felt that noticeable tingle. It was getting more visible every time. He was unable to shrug it off.

"We're going!" Ryan's voice shot through.

"Oh ok. Let's go." Sharpay said and linked arms with Troy.

They walked out into their own family car and drove to the airport. They were suddenly both filled with nerves and excitement.

**Author's Note: **There you go ! I was gonna stop when they get to New York but then I had plentyfull more ideas. I might make it a short and stupid and boring if I don't know what you people are thinking about ( with my story that is ) .. keke . Well yeah .. !

PS : They won't let me rule a line .. don't know what happened . Sorry for the messiness .


	11. Chapter 11: New York & Beyond

**I don't know how to say this but I think I'm in love with you ..**

**By. **simpleee.meee

**Disclaimer.** AII don't own it . x)

**Chapter 11: New York and Beyond:**

**Sharpay's PoV:**

I nervously gripped my seat belt with my clammy hands, as our family Jeep came to a stop at the Albuquerque airport car park. My hands slid down to the buckle, and weakly pushed the red 'push' button. My seatbelt snapped to the side of the car. My dad stopped the engine, pocketed his keys and walked over to my mom's side to open the doors for her. They always believed in things like showing affection to each other in front of their kids. But right now, I was just too nervous and excited yet scared to even make a face at Ryan for dad being all gentleman-ish.

"Are you ready to go Shar? I mean, can't you call it all off?" Ryan asked me, sorrow clear in his eyes as we both came out the car.

"Remember our promise?" He continued as I nodded, "Don't forget it. Ok?"

"O-ok." I croaked.

"Let's go Sweetheart." My mom took me under her arms, as dad walked to the trunk to get my two luggages out.

"I'm going to miss you!" My mom hugged me tight and set me at her arms length, and took a good look at me.

I managed a weak smile. She cooed at me for being so beautiful. I would've usually rolled my eyes or laughed, but not now. I followed the direction my mom was leading me. My dad was leading the pack, dragging one luggage, while Ryan walked next to my dad dragging my other luggage. We walked up to the entrance of the airport and waited for the Bolton's to find their way here. I nervously took my cell phone out of my pocket to see what time it was. We were to be in the airport in about 5 minutes. I wondered who would be there and if Ryan and Gabriella were ...

"Ah! You're here!" My dad beamed and clapped Mr. Bolton's back heartily.

Troy's mom was holding Troy's hand. I smiled at the sight, some of my nerves going away. Troy rolled his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him. We all walked in to the airport. I breathed in and breathed out, smelling the crisp smell of airport. We took the escalator and got to the second floor and I saw nearly our whole school there. I recognized the majority of the faces. There were most of the Juniors, some Sophomores and a lot of Freshmen and Seniors. The eight of us were soon here and again to my dismay I only found 7 of them.

"Who's the eighth member?" I asked Troy.

"Oh it's -" Troy was about to say, but got cut off as Zeke patted him on the back.

"Mom, you can let go of me now." I said and she did.

I walked over to a crowd. Gabriella was there as well as Kelsi. I slipped beside Gabriella, linked arms with her and whisked her away. I gave her a scowl.

"Have you told him yet?" I asked.

"Ask who what?" She replied.

"You know who and what I'm talking about Gabriella." I told her in a somewhat stern voice.

"No. It's none of your business Sharpay!" She snapped.

"Yes it is, if you don't tell- I will!" I shrugged.

"Fine, fine! I'll tell him." She gave up.

I sat down on one of the seats and watched as she made her way over to Troy. I saw her take him away and for a split second I considered following her, to see if she would lie or anything. But I decided against it. But I shifted my seat a couple of times to get a better look at what they were doing. I saw Troy's face go into a shock mode, then I saw his face relax and then finally dismissal. Gabriella walked back to me and sat down next to me.

"Happy now?" She asked.

"What did you say to him?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"I said that I agreed to break up with him because I was going out with Ryan that week, when the eight lucky people were announced." Gabriella said.

"Ok. You did an ok crying job. But make it less dramatic so that it'll be easier for him to understand next time." I advised.

"What next time?" Gabriella asked, and laughed.

I joined in the laugh. Gabriella walked off to find my brother. Well it was all true. That week when we were called onto the stage, Ryan and Gabriella admitted their feelings to one another and Ryan took a big, bold step and invited her over. Ryan told me what was happening and he had asked me for help. I, of course, gave him help. He was my brother after all. Even if it meant deceiving my best friend and trust me, I had a guilty conscience ever since then. Now they were together for good. Troy didn't notice yet and that was a good thing. I guessed.

"You ready to go?" Troy came and sat down next to me.

I jumped about a mile in the air and he put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I turned to face him. I nodded slightly. The nerves had made their come back and my guilty conscience seemed to be edgy today. Why today? Why not yesterday, when we had the sleepover? I leaned back into the chair, trying to relax.

"I can't believe that this is it." I nervously breathed out.

"I know ..." Troy sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Ok." I shrugged, "Let's get something to eat, I'm starving."

The lunch was more like breakfast and I hadn't eaten that much in the morning. So I got some money off my mom and dad and walked to the food court area with Troy. I went to McDonalds, ordered a small happy meal and quickly wolfed it down in huger. I also bought Troy a happy meal and he wolfed it down twice as fast as I did, and believe me, I ate super duper fast!

"Uh-oh. Everyone's probably looking for us now." Troy's face blanched.

"Why?" I asked, obviously not knowing what the time was.

"It's two." We got up from out seat, chucked the wrappers in the bin, took our toy and half walked; half ran back toward where we came from.

"Where were you Sharpay?" My mom asked, obviously too upset to let her sadness show.

"I went to eat." I simply replied.

"Weren't you aware of the time?" She asked.

"No. Sorry." I apologized.

"It's ok dear. I'm just ... very tired and I'll be missing you. My only daughter!" She said sorrowfully, "Come now. We're all preparing to greet you."

"Oh no!" I groaned.

It was time to say good-bye. I knew that I would cry. Troy, who never left my side, even when I was getting told off, was leading the way into the crowd. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat, squeezed my eyes shut and let Troy lead me. There was some sort of a circle, Mr. Matsui and the teachers were in the middle and the lucky eight, no seven were next to Mr. Matsui. I was too nervous to be bothered about that mysterious eighth person.

"These representatives of East High will soon be off on one of the planes," Mr. Matsui swished his hands to the back where the planes were leaving.

"So make this last minute worthy by saying encouragements and good-byes to these wonderful kids." Mr. Matsui concluded.

With that people came forward trying to say bye. I was then engulfed in hugs and my own emotions. Tears were pouring down my face.

"Bye Sharpay!" With that some of them gave me notes and letters.

"Bye." I hiccupped back, accepting the letters.

I glanced over to Troy and saw his eyes glaze with tears. He was going to miss his basketball buddies. I was going to miss my brother. My family and my newly made friends here. At least I was taking Troy and Kelsi with me.

"Sharpay!" My mom hugged me tightly joined by my dad and Ryan.

"Well have fun, and remember to write! By snail mail, e-mail, whatever! We're going to miss you!" The family withdrew with tears in their eyes as my mom spoke up.

"Sharpay dear, take some of this. But know that we'll be mailing you everyday!" I smiled brightly as my dad took a wad of money out of his wallet, "As a going-away gift."

"That sounds fair enough." My mom sniffed.

"Bye Sharpay. Remember our promise." Ryan hugged me one more time.

"Thank you mom, dad and Ryan!" Fresh tears ran down my cheeks and I threw by arms around my family.

"Sorry to bother you, but we must get going Miss Evans." Miss Viola tapped me on the shoulder.

I waved one last good-bye and one last hug and allowed myself to be ushered by Miss Viola.

**Troy's PoV:**

"Troy, we'll see you again, next year!" Jason stubbornly remarked.

"We're gonna miss you!" Zeke quipped.

"Stay safe and don't get injured!" Stewart, another basketball player made sure.

"How about me?" Chad asked.

"What about you?" Jason asked.

"Don't I get good-byes and well wishes from you people?" He asked, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why? Where are you going?" I asked this time, confused from all this commotion.

"With you, Troy. I got accepted as well!" Chad answered joyfully.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"So ... who's the temporary captain then?" I asked.

"I am." Zeke stepped forward.

"Well good luck with it!" Chad greeted him.

"Oh great! Now I'm losing two of my bestest friends!" Jason slapped himself on the head.

We gave each other a last pat on the back before I got ushered to my parents. My mom and dad were there, facing me. It was obvious that my mom was crying, and that my dad was pretty upset. Seeing my parents like this, tears fell.

"Troy, we're going to miss you. Keep practicing hard and I'll see you next year, maybe earlier." My dad remarked.

"Oh, my baby boy has grown so much!" With that the three of us gave each other a big hug.

Feeling unnerved by all this, I was glad when Mr. Ellair informed me that we must get going soon. I quickly gave my parents a last hug and a kiss and was lead my Mr. Ellair to the ticket gate. I met the rest of the crew there. Sharpay, Kelsi, Jaquelyn, Shella, Seth, Serena and Chad. A smile was brought to my face as Sharpay's eyes practically bulged out of her head, as she saw Chad standing there, with a thick paper that looked unmistakably like the plane ticket they were holding.

"You're not ..." Sharpay trailed off.

"I am." Chad raised a challenging eyebrow at her.

"Yay!" With that Sharpay gave Chad a big hug.

"Good to see everyone get along so fine!" I heard Mr. Ellair commented to Miss Viola.

"Well they must stick together if they are willing to get through New York without hassle!" Miss Viola commented back.

We got in the line of getting out tickets checked. As soon as we were in the line, it was our turn. They ladies gave us a warm smile and took our ticket. They checked it out, took our luggage to the side and let us go. We all walked as a pack, as though we were afraid of losing each other. We boarded the plane and were glad to find that we were all sitting together. In the left aisle, window side was Jaquelyn and Shella. On the right aisle, window side was Seth and Serena. In the middle were us four. Kelsi sat near the aisle seat, then Sharpay, then me, than Chad. The teachers sat in front of Sharpay and me.

"Girls and boys, turn your phones, or anything electrical off. I don't care if we did take off, I don't want an accident to happen, even before we get there!" Miss Viola told us.

"If you want to go to the bathroom or eat something or drink, just inform any one of us and we'll be at your service." Mr. Ellair said rather humbly.

We did as we were told. We turned our phones off and chattered away excitedly. Chad was leaning across the aisle towards, Seth and was talking animatedly. He was from our basketball team as well and knowing that Chad was a social one they were pretty close.

"...Yeah so you mean to say she's not?" They were talking about Serena, who had taken this spare time to go to the bathroom after telling Miss Viola.

"Yes. She's not dating me." I heard Seth reply.

"I find that hard to believe." Chad responded lightly.

"Sure." Seth dismissed the subject.

"Excuse me." Serena came back and Chad jerked his head back and leaned back on his seat.

"She's single!" Chad quietly whispered, immediately turning around to face me.

"And ...?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"Dude, you can go for it!" He slapped me on the back.

I decided to ignore him and turned towards Sharpay. She was busy talking with Kelsi. Just as Sharpay was about to talk to me, flight attendants made their way over to everyone and told them to put their seatbelts on. We all put our seatbelts on and looked towards each other with excitement shining in our eyes. We were finally going! I could feel the plane move, take off and then we were in the air.

"Can I take my seatbelt off now?" I asked Mr. Ellair, tapping him on the shoulders.

"Yes, yes. As you wish Mr. Bolton." Mr. Ellair, had his eyes shut tight and waved a dismissal hand at me.

He was scared of plane take-off's. It was obvious. I started to snicker, Chad looked at me strangely and Mr. Ellair told me to stop snickering at him. I tried to deny it, but I was caught red-handed.

"What are you laughing at?" Sharpay nudged me.

"Mr. Ellair's scared of Take-off's." I whispered.

She burst out laughing. Chad bent down low and gave her that strange look. I ignored them all. Then the flight attendants started to move about, asking people for their wants. After checking that the expenses were paid for, he took everything and anything he wanted, which the flight attendants gave. He smirked at me, and I just shook my head.

"What time is it?" Sharpay leaned over and asked.

"I don't know. I don't have a watch." I replied.

"Ok." She shrugged and relaxed in her chair.

After a few more bustling about's, the flight attendants went to the back of the plane where it seemed to be where all the food and things were. They announced that they were going to play a movie. I was glad that they were going to play a movie, I was getting so bored. The movie started. It was one of those really old films. The one's that Miss Viola and Mr. Ellair watched. Not even after 30 minutes into the movie, I felt a head drop onto my shoulder. I glanced. It was Sharpay. She had fallen asleep. She must've been tired. I decided to let her sleep. Now then, back to the movie. I would watch the movie ...if I wasn't so tired ...

**3rd Person (Narrator):**

"Mr. Bolton!" Mr. Ellair tried to reach and shake Troy, "Mr. Bolton! Wake up. We're landing. I suggest you put your seatbelt on."

Troy woke up, rather drowsily and went on about fumbling with the seatbelts. He glanced and saw Sharpay still sleeping peacefully. He gently shook her, not wanting to disturb her slumber but having no choice other than that to. Sharpay stirred. Troy shook her one more time. This time a bit harder. She woke up, lifted her head off Troy's shoulders and wiped her mouth. She must've been drooling.

"I must've dozed off," Sharpay mumbled, "What?"

"You have to do your seatbelt. We're landing now!" Troy said excitement back in his voice and eyes.

"Oh you serious?" With that Sharpay also did her belt.

The plane landed safely, and Mr. Ellair seemed extra happy that the plane had landed safely without anything gone wrong. Mr. Ellair and Miss Viola rounded up the High School kids and got off the plane together. They looked like some sort of a one big happy family. Troy and Sharpay were walking directly behind Mr. Ellair and Miss Viola and were pointing and talking about things they were going to get accomplished on this trip. Chad and Kelsi went next, not talking much. Jaquelyn and Shella were talking away distantly, talking in Tagalog. Seth and Serena were discussing how many times they've been here.

"I'm going to meet a celebrity before I go home!"

"I'm gonna try and not get lost in the first day of school."

"So ... how was Taylor before you left?"

"Good, I guess. How was Jason before you left?"

"Maganda ko." (I'm pretty)

"Hindi. Pangit Mo." (No. You stupid.)

"Three times. My mom took me on her business trip once before, I had to visit my cousins the other time and this is the third time."

"Well I've only been here today."

"Children! This way!" Miss Viola called.

"We're gonna be alone. I mean the whole of us here now." Sharpay nervously said.

"No. Not really." Troy replied slightly shrugging.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked.

"My cousins, Destiny Bolton, Nevaeh Bolton, Chris and Dante Bolton go there as well. Didn't I tell you this already?"

Sharpay shook her head. With that they got out of the airport, went to retrieve their luggage and went outside, to find themselves finally in the bustling city of New York. There was a classy mini van waiting for them, with someone with a cardboard that read, "East High School."

**Author's Note: **Sorry! I'm trying my bestest to complete this story !


	12. Chapter 12: Tutoring

**I don't know how to say this but I think I'm in love with you ..**

**By. **simpleee.meee

**Disclaimer.** AII don't own it . x)

**Chapter 12: Tutoring**

**Sharpay's PoV:**

"No Troy! I don't understand!" I yelled at Troy for the 50th time.

Or so it seemed like. I was in the Lounge Room, where boys and girls from NYH: PerformingArtsSportsSchool got to mingle together. Some of them were playing on the consol games, some were watching the other sets of TV, some were eating and some seemed to be doing homework. We, and by we, I meant Troy, Kelsi, Chad, Nevaeh, Dante and Kathryn. We were doing our maths homework. Sadly, maths was one of the compulsory subjects that we were to take ever since a month ago, when we first arrived here.

"It's real simple..." Troy started to explain, once again.

Nevaeh stepped in, "Look, Sharpay. Just say that xy equals-."

Nevaeh never got to finish, for I, with my hot-headedness walked off. I needed to blow off my anger. Why was I even angry? It wasn't their fault that it took 5 people to teach me how to get this algebraic rule right! It wasn't their fault that it took 5 people to make me understand maths! I roughly pulled out the chair from the table and sat down with anger. I buried my head in my arms, and couldn't help the tears fall. Even Chad understood better that I had!

"Sharpay," Troy had followed me and I could feel another chair getting tucked out, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I lifted my head up and asked him, tears blurring my vision.

"Because, I can't explain properly!" Troy was so humble and modest at times like this! It wasn't even his fault!

"It's not your fault Troy. Nor is it Nevaeh's, Kelsi's, Kathryn's, Dante's. Not even is it Chad's fault – who is getting better at maths. Much better than me." I let the remaining tears fall, "I should thank you guys. Not storm off. Sorry."

"It's ok." Troy softly responded and gave me a hug.

Even though Nevaeh and Dante were a good distance away, I could feel their eyes watching us. And a small, playful, teasing smile hovering on their lips. I hugged Troy back, not wanting to think about the teasing that I would have to cop later from Nevaeh, Kelsi and Kathryn. I buried my head into Troy's shoulder and took a sniff out of his sweater. It didn't smell as fresh as his mom would have washed it, but it still had that Troy-smell to it. I smiled and looked up at Troy.

"Thank you." I whispered, the crying taking its toll on me and making my voice hoarse.

"Tomorrow's finally Saturday! Where are we gonna go?" Troy asked me, letting go of me.

'_Don't let go!'_ My conscience screamed out to me, and I nearly shouted it out. I mentally gave myself a weird look.

"We've nearly been everywhere major, with Dante's help. Let's go somewhere plain." I said, getting over my issue.

Some girls walked past us, giving me this cold look that I used to give to Gabriella. They thought that I was dating Troy. Me dating my best friend? Yeah, pretty strange. I shrugged their icy old glares and turned my attention back to Troy.

"How about the local-est Starbucks, then the local-est park and then the school library?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Troy gave me a thumbs up sign, "So what do you say to the maths problem?"

"Let's give it another go." I sighed and followed Troy back to the middle of the room, where there was a table with my entire things and Troy's things, but no body else's.

I saw Nevaeh, Kathryn and Kelsi sneak out of the room with their stuff. Then I turned around and saw Dante walking out the backdoor to the direction of the gym, with a couple of other boys. I shrugged, while my conscience giggled with glee that we were nearly alone. Again, mentally I gave myself a weird look.

"Ok.." Troy seated himself on the couch and was already; trying to explain the maths problem I had trouble with for ages.

"Oh my gosh Troy! Remember the movie marathon?" I sat up straight, on the couch, "It was supposed to start-" I checked my watch, "Two minutes ago!"

I ran to the closet, near the entrance of the Lounge Room, got a large blanket out and ran back to the couch. I jumped on the couch, draped the blanket over us and turned the TV on. My eyes felt puffy and my stomach churned with excitement as Troy and I sat back with the thick balnket draped over us.

**Three hours later; 11:15 in the Lounge Room**

My eyes started to droop and my eyelids felt heavy. People were starting to creep out of the Lounge Room, walk the short distance in the cold night to their Dormitory's. I shared a dormitory with Kelsi and Nevaeh. Nevaeh had to get re-assigned because of the new-comers. I knew that if I came too late I was in for a lecture with Mrs. Elaura and teasing from Nevaeh and Kelsi. I rolled my tired eyes at the thought and the next thing I knew, my head hit Troy's shoulder and I was heading into the land of Nods.

**Two hours later; 1:15 in the Lounge Room**

My eyes fluttered open. The TV was still on and the marathon was still on. I felt an arm around me and someone's face was buried in to my shoulder from the behind. I shifted my position, quietly and slightly, so that I would be able to realize what was happening and who was leaning on me. It was Troy! Of course. We were watching the marathon together! I shifted around uncomfortably not wanting to wake him up, but at the same time wanting to get out of his gentle but firm hold.

"I .. Love .. You Sharpay." He mumbled against my neck.

My eyes turned wide. The light was still on. I tried to pull away, but he pulled me back to him with ease. I didn't get what he meant by "I love you Sharpay." One side of me was ecstatic while the other was grave and upset. One side of me was sure that I loved him back as more than a friend while the other was scolding myself for being so acceptable. One side of me was scolding myself for not admitting the feelings earlier while my other side of me was scolding myself not to admit it.

"I .. Love you too Troy." I whispered softly turning around a bit more so that he was now facing the side of my face.

My one side that was scolding myself for not admitting my feelings for Troy earlier was having a party while the other side came crushing down.

It was then, his eyes fluttered open. He looked around to adjust where he was. He then saw me right next to me and let go of me abruptly. I closed my eyes as soon as he moved. Then I felt him scoot over. The I pretended to be awaken, and fluttered my eyes open.

"I'm gonna go to my dormitory now. Good night Sharpay." He said with a hug and a small kiss on the cheek and turned the TV off and walked out of the Lounge Room.

"Good night Troy." I returned the hug and watched him walk away.

There was no one in the Lounge anymore. I left the blanket where it was walked out, bid good-night to the security guards and walked off to my Dorm. The whole time I was walking the short route, I was thinking of what Troy had said to me and what I had said back. It felt so right, yet I knew it was wrong. I regretted replying although it sounded so good. Did Troy hear my reply? It wasn't proper to love your best friend more than as a best friend. I heaved a deep sigh and ran all the way to my Dorm. I snuck past the security, got my key out of the pocket and opened the door as quietly as I could.

"Finally!" Kelsi screeched.

"We were about to go and look for you!" Nevaeh looked worried. Then her face relaxed into a smile and then to a teasing playful smile.

"So what did you and my baby cousin do?" She taunted.

"Nothing. We were watching TV." I simply stated, yawning.

"Oh sure." Kelsi said and Nevaeh giggled along.

"Well, I don't know if I can trust you guys-" I started.

"You can, you can!" Nevaeh burst out, grabbing my wrist and settling me down in front of the heater, in between herself and Kelsi.

"Oh whoa! Wait. Let me get changed first." With that I changed into my pink trainers, red baby- tee shirt and a purple jumper. I took my shoes off and replaced them with my caramel brown ugg boots. I knew that I wouldn't win this argument. I knew that Nevaeh, Destiny, Dante and Chris Bolton were trying to hook us up. As long as I didn't fall for the bait, I would be fine.

"Sit down, now!" Nevaeh playfully demanded, "And tell us every single detail!"

"Yes, do tell us." With that, Kelsi walked over to the long desk where there was more than enough room for three people to study. There she opened her drawer with the lock and took out,

"Midnight Snacks! Fabulous!" Nevaeh beamed and giggled. She was the oldest here, by two years. But sometimes acted and seemed like the youngest.

Kelsi sat back down next to me, in front of the heater, with endless supplies of food. When and where did she get these from? There were bread rolls, marshmallows, skittles, chocolates and slices of cake that didn't seem off. Kelsi had come out of her shell a lot since last year. I smiled grabbed a bread roll and took a bite.

"Well it started off like this ..." I started my story, took another bite out of my bread roll.

"After you guys left," I gave them a look, "We returned to our homework, or more like my homework. I was pre-occupied with other things in my head. Like what would be for breakfast tomorrow. As Troy droned on and on about question 15, my thoughts wandered off to the movie marathon."

I paused, took some skittles and pushed them all off of my hand, straight into my mouth. I chewed and chewed until the last of the pulp was swallowed.

"So we decided to do my homework tomorrow when we would have time after our outing. We turned on the TV, I got a blanket and we sat there watching the movie. About three hours into the movie .. I think it was three hours, I'm not sure. But after a long time, I started to doze off. Finally I just dozed off on Troy's shoulders."

I paused again, taking it into my consideration, what to eat next. I picked up a slice of cake, which Kelsi had preserved. It was rather well kept. I smiled at the cake and took a bite out of it.

"Then after a while I woke up. The lights were still on. We had shifted position, completely. We were leaning sideways into the couch and Troy was behind me. His arms were wrapped around me and his face was buried into my shoulder."

Nevaeh and Kelsi started squealing like mad. I gave them a look that said it all, "Shut up. I'm up to the serious part now."

"Did you guys ..?" Kelsi left the question incomplete.

"Kiss?" Nevaeh finished.

"Just listen." With that I took more bread rolls. I felt like a pig now and I was sure that I looked like one too.

"And then he said I love you Sharpay. I'm not sure what love he meant. But I replied also saying that I loved him as well. I know I haven't told you guys this, but I think I may be in love with Troy Bolton. But then it might be just me liking him, because he was still asleep when he said that he loved me." I finished.

"So are you's going out or what And when are you gonna tell him?" Nevaeh asked, totally hung up in the moment.

"Well no way Nev! We're best friends. I'm not supposed to be feeling this way! I am not telling! And besides it's only a silly crush that won't last for long." I resolved firmly.

"I'll bet you, by the end of this year you guy's will be going out!" Nevaeh teased me.

I scoffed. But inside I was wishing fervently. Then Nevaeh turned serious.

"No seriously. If you feel awkward between my cousin and you, that means you really do have feelings for him. And trust me I don't think it will turn out to be only a silly crush." Then she went back to her natural self and said, "You must keep me updated on everything that's going around. With you and my cousin!"

"Gosh Nevaeh. How much do you want me and your cousin to be together?" I asked half serious, half joking.

"A lot! So badly it hurts!" She also looked half serious and half joking.

"Hey you guys, promise me that you won't tell anyone what I told you today." I made them promise feeling nervous at the slightest thought of people finding out.

"Of course!" Nevaeh and Kelsi hugged me sensing my nervousness.

With that assurance, I clambered into my bed.

"Good night!" I yelled and dozed off for good.

**Author's Note:** Because I liked the reviews and I felt so bad for being so lazy and tardy I posted another chapter ! I hope you liked it!


	13. Chapter 13: The kiss and the confession

**I don't know how to say this but I think I'm in love with you ..**

**By. **simpleee.meee

**Disclaimer.** AII don't own it . x)

**Chapter 13: The Kiss and the Shock Confession:**

**Troy's PoV:**

I woke up early that Saturday morning thanks to my cousin, Dante and Chad bustling about me.

"Where were you last night?" Dante asked me.

"You weren't in the Lounge Room with Sharpay, were you?" Chad and Dante exchanged gleeful looks.

"Good morning to you too." I groaned.

At least this style of waking up was better than my mom hustling about me and slapping me on my back with her cold hands. At least Dante and Chad didn't slap. I grasped for my blanket which was strewn on the side and pulled it over my head. Dante grabbed my blanket, roughly rolled it up into a huge ball and chucked it on to Chad's bed, which was a mess above all mess in this room.

"What?" I yawned and stretched and went on about looking for my shirt with my hands by grabbing every inch of the bed.

Chad and Dante sat down in the middle of the floor with breakfast. They were helping themselves to some of the pancakes, when Dante stopped and grabbed a shirt off my part of the desk and chucked it at me. I sat up and caught it with my face.

"Thanks. Mmm breakfast." With that I jumped off of my bed and sat down with my cousin and my other best friend.

"Nup. You can't have them unless you answer all of our questions to the point where we're satisfied with the answer." Dante took the plates of food out of my reach and smirked.

"Fine. I won't take them." With that I sat there watching them eat the pancakes in such a way that I gave up.

"Whatever. What do you wanna know?" I asked rudely, grabbing a pancake.

"Where were you last night?" Dante asked again.

"I was in the Lounge Room." I replied and gave Dante a look, "I think you know where I was since you and Chad were there one minute but the next decided to disappear! Along with Nevaeh, Kelsi and that other chick!"

"You were with Sharpay until 1:20 when you came into our room, right Troy?" Chad asked, exchanging another gleeful look with Dante.

"Well .." I trailed off.

What was I supposed to say? Yeah we were together in the Lounge Room until 1:15 together, curled up on the couch, with blanket draped over us cuddling each other. Oh yeah and guess what guys, my face seemed to have buried itself on Sharpay's shoulders. Oh yeah and another thing I told her I loved her. I mentally punched my thoughts. But did Sharpay hear what I said to her. She must have. If she hadn't she wouldn't have said ..

"Well?"Dante prompted.

"Remember to tell the truth or else .. No food for you." Chad said in a sing-song teasing voice.

"Fine! Well -."

"Do spill all the details." Dante cut me off in such a girly manner; I gave him a weird look.

"Sorry." Dante brushed the matter aside and gestured for me to go on with my story.

"What happens if I don't and how will you know?" I asked rather challengingly.

"Oh, trust me little, big, cousin, we will!" Dante said with a smirk.

"Well after you guys left, we decided to stop doing maths, watched a movie. We got tired of the movie marathon and we went to bed." I summed the whole embarrassing yet good day into two short sentences.

"Hmm, sure sure." Chad said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked Chad, "You even said that to me on our last practice in East High campus!"

"I thought you would be able to tell .." Chad responded.

"Tell what?" I questioned back, and I bet that I looked like Ryan when he was confused.

"The sarcasm in my voice." He replied.

"I didn't think that sarcasm was in your vocabulary." I stated, copying the statement from Sharpay.

"Whatever." Chad replied.

"I'm gonna go check with Nevaeh!" With that Dante ran out of the room with Chad before I could stop either of them.

"Aah, no!" I yelled and chucked an empty cup across the room and it hit the door with a loud crack. If one of the security's found out, I would be serving a week's detention for vandalising school property. I sat there, completely still for a minute and then started to bustle about when I was sure that they hadn't heard.

I took a quick shower and got dressed. It all took less than 15 minutes. Then I walked out or the room feeling frustrated. Stupid Dante. Stupid Nevaeh for that matter. I got out of the Guy's Dormitory halls and a smile crept on my lips as I saw a familiar blonde walk out from the other side of the Dormitory and walking towards the Lounge Room. I immediately stopped myself and told myself off on the inside, although I had to admit I went ecstatic from just seeing her! Huh? Ecstatic? Since when? My mind argued. Ever since you started to like her as more of a crush then a friend. My conscience whispered.

"Sharpay!" I called out. She looked up.

"Hi Troy!" She yelled and waved.

"Wait." With that I ran towards her.

We ran towards each other and hugged when we were in front of the entrance of the Lounge Room. Ok, so maybe yesterday's nights were forgotten. One side of me was let down that she forgot and the other was happy and relieved that she forgot. I decided to stick with the side that was let down and brushed away the happy and relieved side.

"Had a good night's sleep?" I asked.

"It was pretty good." She replied and this fired off all the butterflies that I was holding at bay. That could probably have meant that she remembered. I punched myself mentally once again. Butterflies? Since when? Soon I was going to be pelting rocks at a somebody named Dante for no good apparent reason than nosing in my life with Neveah.

"Have you seen Nevaeh?" Sharpay asked me.

"Why?" I absent-mindedly replied.

"Because she was called out by Mrs. Elaura. Now, usually she doesn't do such a thing so early. She said that there was a boy to see her. I don't know who he is but there's something weird going on here!" She replied.

"Oh that. She's probably with Dante." I said anger returning back to me.

"Why?" She asked.

"Uhh, because .. I'm not really sure." I nervously said, not wanting to bring out yesterday's events but at the same time wanting to.

"So are we gonna get a move on for our Best Friends outing?" Sharpay asked, slipping her arms into mine, linking us.

"Oh, shu-."

I was going to finish the rest of my sentence when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I fished it out of my pocket as Sharpay let go of my arm. I flipped it open and checked the screen. A new message had arrived. I quickly navigated my way to the new inbox message and there were 2, one from my mom and one from Dante. No sooner had I checked the first one, another text from Nevaeh came.

'_HOY, you dork ! _

_Come inside the Lounge Room right now! _

_It's like a family kind of a thing._

_There's a surprise waiting for you here!_

_You could consider it an early birthday present. _

_But hurry up! And bring Sharpay along._

_Love. Nev'_

That one was from Nevaeh. I looked up from my text to Sharpay. I felt as though she sensed what was happening. I turned my attention back to the phone after smiling at her. She weakly smiled and looked up at the sky.

'_Did Nevaeh already txt yew?'_

That was from Dante.

'_Hey baby,_

_How are you doing ._

_You being a good behaved boy to your cousins?_

_Well I don't need to know right away ._

_Just checking up on you ._

_Your father says hi._

_There's a surprise waiting for you!_

_Love. mom'_

And that one was from my mom. My cousins at this school were older than me by 4 to 5 years max. I shrugged my current feeling off and realized that I needed to give Sharpay an answer. I just showed her my texts.

"Oh darn it!" She moaned.

"But hey, look at the sky! It's bound to rain sooner or later!" I quipped trying to dump the blame on the sky.

"Mm-hmm." Sharpay dismissively said.

"I'm sorry. Are you angry at me now?" I asked, giving her a bear hug.

"No. Let's go inside. Nevaeh's waiting." With that she pushed me away gently and blushed.

Had she also told my cousin what happened last night? One part of me hoped so while the other was dreading the answer. I put my arm around her shoulders, trying to reassure her that I was sorry and that I would make it up to her. She grabbed my hand and walked inside and I found ..

"MOM!" I ran over to her and hugged her, "DAD!"

All my cousins were lined up there. There were even some from other states and schools. Sharpay stepped away to the side but was soon pulled into a hug by my mom and dad.

"Sharpay!" My mom said gladly.

"Troy!" Some of my cousins called out with outreached hands and I ran towards them. I didn't care if I seemed childish, it was always this way. Nearly all my cousins were older than me and the crowds here today were made entirely of cousins who were older than me.

"Ashley, come here! I found Troy." Ashley Mae (My mom's maiden name)'s younger sister, Sabrina called out and Ashley came immediately and hugged me so tight, I thought I was going to die from suffocation.

"Oh my gosh Troy! You've certainly shot up!" Ashley said with excitement. She was 22 years old and was soon going to marry, "The last time I saw you, you were a tiny tot!"

"I guess .. I like your hair." That was all I could say. Ashley just laughed and put her arms around me as other cousins rushed forward.

"Tory!" Jade yelled.

She was another cousin who loved to call me by my nickname- Tory. I scowled then realized it was Jade, whom I haven't seen for ages, my face managed to crack a smile. Ashley drifted away from me and was talking to Sharpay.

"Jake!" I teased back and with that we hugged.

After a while everyone settled down and we were seated in middle of the Lounge Room. There were at least 15 of us. My parents always told me that they had big families. So I guess then, this would be the real proof. I was sitting beside Sharpay and Geraldine. Geraldine was already married. She was 25 and I guess she topped as one of my favorite cousins.

"Sharpay dear, come here." With that my mom snatched Sharpay away from my side to hers and there she put her arms around her protectively. Something I've always wanted to ..do? Since when did that become one of my 'Always wanted to do' list? Seriously, I was starting to scare myself with all these thoughts that I hadn't realized before ..

"This is Sharpay, everybody. Sharpay, everybody!" My mom introduced her, "Let's just say that she's Troy's special friend."

My cousins' eyes then either met with each other or gave each other a knowing look or they looked at me with raised eyebrows and back at Sharpay. I blushed, fending off those looks cast at me.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Geraldine whispered, nudging me.

"No," I whispered back.

"So mom, why'd you come?" I asked trying to take some attention off me, "Along with everyone else?"

"Oh, I was just coming to that part."

"Oh?" I responded.

"As you know, Troy, your birthday is coming up and we decided to invite all the family members, and friends. It's going to be held a week later on a Saturday and I've come to whisk you and Sharpay and Chad off along with Nevaeh, Destiny, Chris and Dante. Has anyone seen Chris or Destiny?" My mom asked.

"We're here." Destiny replied, pushing Jade off her lap as she raised her hand.

"Well, we're leaving tomorrow. So I suggest you get packing guys." My mom said, directly to Nevaeh, Destiny, Sharpay, Chris, Dante and I.

"How about Kelsi?" I asked.

"Kelsi?" My mom asked with a confused look.

"Nielson?" My dad asked.

"Yeah. That's her." I said.

"Well, she'll have to get permission from her mom and you'd have to invite her properly." My dad said.

"Ok." I said, making a mental note to myself.

"Oh and where will you be staying, Mrs. Bolton?" Sharpay asked sweetly.

"At a hotel nearby the school." My mom answered with a cheerful smile.

"Ok." She replied with an equally cheerful smile.

After an outing with my family and Sharpay for lunch, my parents dropped us off at school. I said bye to my cousins as they with my mom and dad took a taxi and disappeared down the street. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"What shall we do now?" I asked as it started to sprinkle.

"Actually, I was thinking of catching up on my maths homework." Sharpay replied not meeting my eyes.

Last time she had not met my eyes, she had something to tell me that she couldn't. When I found out it was only about Gabriella and Ryan dating. No big deal. She was definitely hiding something from me again. And her acting like this also reminded me of the morning when she pushed me away from her and blushed when I gave her a hug.

"I'll help you." I offered with a smile.

"Uh, it's ok. I'll just work with Nevaeh." She said with a bitter smile and I swear that her eyes were misting up.

"Sharpay, what's wrong?" I asked, grabbing her wrist as she turned to go.

"Nothing. Just let me go so I can finish my homework." She mumbled, her face still turned away.

"Sharpay, I know that something's wrong. I may be a jock but I'm not stupid!" I said a bit hurt.

"Let go of me Troy." She demanded and I could sense anger creeping into her voice.

"Not until you tell me." And I stood there holding onto her wrist.

"I'm not going to tell **YOU!** Why should I? It's not like you're my boyfriend or anything! You're just a best friend!" She yelled, still refusing to face me.

It was now raining hard. And I was afraid, that either one of us would catch the cold from the rain.

"Sharpay, you need to calm down. Let's go inside and talk." I tried to soothe her and started to tug on her arm.

"No Troy. Go by yourself. What would you care if I got the cold?" She asked.

"What's wrong with you Sharpay? The whole morning you were acting fine, and now .. now you're all pissed at me. You won't even tell me what's wrong! Do you know how I feel when you're all upset? It breaks my heart. Especially if you don't want to talk about it with me!" I responded to her iciness.

"I'm not pissed at you Troy. Just leave me alone for now!" She yelled, "Don't you get-."

That did it. I tugged at her wrist and she came whirling towards me. Her arms, flew immediately to my neck, so that she won't fall down and my other hand wrapped itself around Sharpay's waist. Our face was less than an inch apart from each other. We moved in closer, and closer until our lips touched sending sparks flying everywhere, even if it was now, fully raining. Our lips parted and we were now kissing each other with passion.

"Don't **you** get how I feel about you? I feel as though I've lost my best friend. I love you Sharpay. I love you. What I said yesterday, it's true. I love you Sharpay." I whispered, getting soaked by the minute.

"What are we doing?" With that Sharpay pulled away from me and ran.

"Wait Sharpay!" I yelled but not bothered to go after her knowing that Nevaeh would be there and also knowing that she was going to her dormitory.

There I had said it. I had finally confessed. One part of me regretted it but the other side of me was rejoicing. I kicked a rock out of my way, shoved my hands deep inside my pocket and walked away. I got to my dorm and Dante and Chad looked up from their packing to face me, with a goofy grin on their face. I scowled at them.

"So .. How did the-." Dante started.

"Kiss go!" Chad finished, coming up to me and punching me on the shoulder playfully.

"Dude, you know what- I don't want to talk about it." With that I took a spare trunk out from under my bed, propped it open and changed into fresh clothes.

Was it right to confess? Was this really what love felt like? Was this love for Sharpay greater than the love I once had for Gabriella? It was all too weird.

**Author's Note:** So what was it like? Tell me about it, through review. Keke ! x) Oh and the kissing scene, you know what I meant by it right? x) Ahh .. the beauty of Tropay ! x))


	14. Chapter 14: Happy 16th birthday, Troy!

**I don't know how to say this but I think I'm in love with you ..**

**By. **simpleee.meee

**Disclaimer.** AII don't own it . x)

**Chapter 14: Happy Birthday, Troy:**

"Welcome to Troy Bolton's 16th birthday party everybody!" Nevaeh and Dante, the hosts for the day greeted the crowd that filled the whole of the Bolton's backyard.

"If you will please, seat yourself on one of the chairs and we'll get started right away!" Nevaeh said into the microphone, expertly holding a palm card with the microphone.

Everyone rushed to one of the seats next to their friends. I flashed Nevaeh and Dante a thumbs-up and sat down next to Gabriella and Geraldine. Gabriella looked pretty as well was Geraldine. Everyone that was here at the party looked fabulous, although it was only a smart casual party.

"Thank you for coming to today's event," Dante started.

"It means so much to us, and to our baby cousin." Nevaeh finished.

"If you're confused with what's happening, either ask me, Dante Bolton or Nevaeh Bolton." Dante pointed at himself and then at Nevaeh.

"Or just ask any of the Bolton or Mae cousins." Nevaeh added.

"The bathroom is inside." Dante once again announced.

"There are big poster signs that will lead to the bathroom and to various places of this house." Nevaeh smiled cheerfully.

"Now let us start, without much further ado." Dante stated flawlessly and motioned for Nevaeh to say her line.

"We give you, the birthday boy- Troy Bolton!" Nevaeh turned 15 degrees on the stage the Bolton's had borrowed and Troy came out from behind the curtain, the banner and the balloons and onto the stage and joined Nevaeh and Dante.

I was glad I admitted my feeling for Troy earlier, because if I hadn't then I would have fallen in love with him all over again. I shook my head of any thoughts like this and decided to relax and enjoy the party.

"How do you feel?" Nevaeh asked.

"I feel great!" Troy replied and smiled.

"What do you think of the guests that came today?" Dante asked with a mischievous smile.

"They're all lovely. Especially a fine lady I know." Troy said with a twinkle in his eyes, looking over in my direction.

Geraldine nudged me; I nudged her back without looking up at her face. Gabriella knew that something was up because she lowered her voice into a whispere and asked what was going on. I ignored her and listened as the crowd quietened down from the chorus of "Oooh"s.

"Troy, please sit in the seat over there, by the middle, where the table with cardboards are. This will be the first game and a gift kind of a thing. Camera men, everything rolling?" Nevaeh checked.

"Ok, here's the instruction. People are going to perform something for you as a complimentary gift for you birthday and you get to judge who's the best and who's the worst." Dante said with a smile.

"The first contestant is-." Nevaeh paused.

"The cheerleaders of East high!" Dante and Nevaeh both said at the same time on purpose and moved apart to let the cheerleaders onto the stage.

They were dressed in red and as soon as the loud and fast music started to blare out from the speaker system, they started to move to the music. They threw people up I the air, the loaded them in and out, elevated, and did all these stunts that I knew were banned in American Cheerleading competitions. When the music stopped after 2 minutes of non-stop action the Cheer leader girl chanted, "From our team to yours."

Haven't I heard that somewhere?

"H-A-P-P-Y-B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y T-R-O-Y!" They said one at a time.

That was when I realized that it was last year, when Troy's basketball team cheered the drama club people by doing what the cheerleaders did, except with their shirts not just flimsy cardboards. Nevaeh and Dante asked Troy for the score. He lifted up a 9.5. The cheerleaders pretended to faint, but then the leader just stood up walked up to Troy and whispered something in his ears. I scoffed.

"Jealous much?" Geraldine whispered.

"Pssh! Me? Of her?" I asked back.

"Uhhh yeah?" She gave me an odd look.

"Why would I be?" I raised my eyebrows and turned back to Nevaeh.

Next it was Chad. He had prepared a speech. I must say I was impressed. Here he was giving a speech that made him look super smart. I smiled at him. Troy was so pleased, he came up to the stage gave Chad a brotherly hug and walked off back to his seat. There he raised a 10. We all laughed as Chad pretended to wipe a tear off.

"Next is The Cousins plus Sharpay Evans." Dante said excitedly.

The Cousins was a name given to the whole Bolton/Mae's that weren't married. We all walked up to the stage excluding Dante and Nevaeh. We then started the drama/skit, which was all the time Troy stuffed up. This was put together just before the party, so it was pretty rough. But we tried our bestest. Some of the people even laughed when they saw some funky scenes. After a while we read out some of our birthday wishes for him and of us congratulating him. Then RJ, short for Ryan-Jason, picked up the card we prepared with our signatures and everything, handed it to me and I was urged off the stage by Joy. RJ's sister.

"Happy 16th birthday Best Friend." I exclaimed, gave him the card and stood there not knowing what to do.

He stood up and pulled me into a hug. I was taken by surprise and Geraldine and some of The Cousins snickered knowing what was going through my mind. I hugged him back, buried my face into his shoulder and took a sniff out of his shirt then. Now that smelled good. It felt as if the world had stopped just for the two of us. I smiled into his shoulder. I pulled back and quickly ran off to my seat, not even wanting to see the score.

"Ooh! 10 plus!" Nevaeh ooh-ed into the microphone.

Dante, Nevaeh and some of the married cousins of Troy's created a slide show together and they showed it. It was so sweet and cute. It was the so-far life timeline of Troy. From when he was a small cute baby to now.

"After a break we'll come back here for the real games." Dante said as the first part of the party was coming to an end.

"Restore your food status. The food is great! Be back here in 1 hour." Nevaeh added.

They supervised the whole of the crowd going inside for food. I hung around with Nevaeh behind, helping her pack things up for the first part of the party. Troy practically threw himself to Dante and Nevaeh and said thank-you's over and over again.

"Don't forget to thank Sharpay." Dante said, emphasizing my name.

"Oh yeah."

With that Troy pulled me into a tighter hug than before. I could feel my face blush. Nevaeh disappeared with Dante and we were left alone, outside. I quickly pulled back and walked inside. I didn't feel hungry so I just picked a couple of food up here and there. The cake wasn't supposed to arrive until 6:00 anyway.

"Ok, everyone! It would be fantastic if we could get on with the second part of the party now! Come come!" Geraldine was the host now. Nevaeh swapped roles for the second part.

"That's right! Gather in! Gather in!" DJ, who nicknamed himself DJ after RJ, was the other host.

"We're now going to start the second part of the party!" Geraldine started.

"It's going to be one heck of a game!" DJ yelled into the microphone with excitement.

"We're going to be playing," Geraldine let DJ finish, "AMAZING RACE!"

The crowd went wild. Although I wasn't in an awkward status with my best friend, I couldn't help but feel happy and excited for this game. Even some of the aunt's of Troy's who came to Albuquerque directly, were looking forward to the game.

"Ok the pair listing will go forever, so we posted it up on the wall here." DJ announced.

"There are four copies posted, please don't crowd in front of one particular list." Geraldine added.

"Who am I with?" I asked Gabriella, who had just checked out the board.

"With the birthday boy!" She exclaimed with glee.

"You?" I asked, confused.

"No. You." With that she pushed me off towards Troy who had just taken a look at the pair listing.

"So I guess we're together." I mumbled.

"Yeah." He trailed off.

"Now, we paid extra fees to make this perfect, so please make the best of it!" DJ said.

"Please make your way to the starting line, which is located right over here." Geraldine pointed to a line, which was right in front of the stage.

Everyone gathered around. We all knew the rules.

"Now, do I have to go over rules?" Geraldine asked the enthused crowd.

"No!" We chorused back.

"Well you know what to do?" She asked.

"Yes!" We chorused back.

"There's a prize to the first comers!" DJ yelled.

"Ready Set Go!" Geraldine yelled.

She and DJ could not play because they planned this along with Nevaeh, Dante, Destiny and Chris. We took off to the first clue box. All it said was go through the house to look for the second clue. Troy and I shot off, looking for the second clue.

"Found it!" Troy pulled a piece of white envelope from under the couch and tore it open.

There was money, map of the neighborhood and the next block and the ever so precious clue. It said, walk your way to the local park, give Serena your clue and go through the obstacle course number one. Two members must both work together and get through it together. There were the basics of an obstacle course. The tire set, rope climbing. Crawling through mud.

"Aah!" I screamed as I misplaced my hand in the mud and slipped.

"Are you ok?" Troy turned back.

"Yes, go, go, GO!" I motioned for him to go.

We had to then crawl through a tunnel, make our way towards Albuquerque Hall, where there would be another set of obstacles. But it was more civil, like popping balloons, whacking the piñata until it cracked open and running a three-legged race with a raw egg on one spoon held by our mouth. We had to do the three-legged race three times, since the egg, cracked due to us falling down.

"Let's go!" I yelled as Nico handed us the next clue.

"Wait, I wanna check out the clue first." Troy calmly, ripped the white envelope open.

"But, we can do that while we're walking!"

"But where will we walk to if we don't know where to go to?" He asked.

"But, Keisha and Lemuel already left!" I cried out.

"Hey, calm down!" He said, grabbing my wrist gently as if putting a leash on a puppy.

I let myself out of his grasp. I had forgotten all about the awkwardness between us. But now it had all returned.

"You must take the bus to the Albuquerque oval, and there you must run halfway, up to the tree, and read the clue there. It will tell you what you have to do next, here is the bus fare." Troy read.

"Ok. What are we waiting for?" I said excitedly.

I ran across the small yard of the hall, and skipped towards the bus stop with Troy tagging along behind me.

"Hurry up birthday boy!" I gathered up my courage to yell out at him.

It was getting so hot now. I took off my pink zip-up bolero and tied it around my shoulder. It was muddy here and there but still looked presentable. Troy ran and caught up to me and he also took his jacket off.

"I see Keisha! And Lemuel!" I shouted and dragged Troy along, forgetting about any awkwardness.

"Oh hi you guys." Keisha greeted us.

"Hi." I said curtly.

Oh my gosh. My competitive side was taking control of me, again!

"Sorry." I apologized.

The bus came just in time and Troy and I got on the bus after Keisha and Lemuel. We paid our fare and sat down right in the back not wanting to attract attention with our dirty clothes.

"So, Troy how is New York?" Keisha asked.

"I dunno. It's ok I guess. How's the countryside?" Troy asked back.

"So, you're Lemuel?" I asked Lemuel, trying to strike up a conversation as Keisha and Troy kept talking.

"Yeah. I work for Keisha's dad."

"So you're not one of the cousin?"

"No." He shook his head.

"Oh, ok."

"Albuquerque Oval!" The driver said.

We all got off. Keisha immediately ran with Lemuel and she was a fair sprinter. She was up to the trees in no time and she took on the white envelope and then sped away further into the oval with Lemuel.

"Oh my gosh, did you see that?" I asked Troy out of shock.

"Yeah. She does athletics on weekends."

"Oh. No wonder."

"What are we waiting for?" He asked.

I tried to run as fast as Keisha, but it was hard. I had to borrow Nevaeh's sneakers, which were a bit big for me. And the next thing I knew there was a throbbing pain in my ankle and with a yelp I had fallen to the grassy floor. Tears were starting to blur my vision as I tried standing up.

"Are you ok?" Troy was there in a flash and he was next to me, inspecting my ankle.

"I think you sprained it." He came to a conclusion.

"I'm ok." With that I wiped away tears away from my face and tried to stand up.

The pain was intense. I fell back down on the grass again. I looked up to see Troy shaking his head.

"You're not gonna be able to walk on that ankle." He stated like a doctor.

"I know!" I yelled at him with frustration, for ruining his party.

"Do you want me to piggy back you?" He asked nervously, taking a step back.

"Whatever."

He helped me to my good foot and hoisted me up and piggy backed me. We walked out of the oval. Troy crossed the road and walked towards the taxi stand and to his dismay found out that it was closed. There was no bus until 4:50 pm and my sprained ankle was swelling really fast.

"I guess we'll have to walk." He said.

"Mm-hmm."

"I'm sorry." I apologized, and wiped the sweat off his forehead with the sleeve of my forearm.

"It's ok." He replied and I could hear him smile.

"So do you have to walk?" I asked.

"Yeah. There are no buses or taxis and if we don't get a good look at that ankle," He shrugged slightly.

"Thanks Troy." I said after a while.

"For what?" He asked.

At that tears started pouring out. I felt sad that Troy didn't know that I was thankful for him. For him being my bestest friend in the world.

"For being the bestest friend in the world." I hiccupped.

"It's ok, it's the least I can do." He smiled.

After that, I fell asleep on his back. I slept pretty late last night at the cousins/best friends' sleepover camp. And crying always took something out of you.

**When the finished walking home ..**

"What happened?" I woke up to my mom shouting, but kept my eyes shut.

"Oh, she fell and hurt her ankle." I heard Troy reply.

"Why is she unconscious?"

"She's not unconscious, she fell asleep."

"Troy, what are you doing back so early?" It was Mrs. Bolton this time.

"Mom, I really don't have time for that, can you just please open the gate?" Troy said rather frustrated.

"Troy Bolton!" His mom said in her warning voice and I could hear the door creak open.

"Thanks mom."

I could hear the people that were left behind follow us. I saw in the corner of my closed eyes Nevaeh and Dante walking together, whispering. Mrs. Bolton and my mom were rushing ahead, trying to open doors and make a room available.

"Oh my, we really don't have any room. And I do not think she is in a state of condition to sleep outside, in the tent, again. What will we do?" I heard Mrs. Bolton freak out.

"Uhh, how about my room?" I heard Troy answer with spunky attitude.

"Drop that attitude Mister." I heard his mom snap back at him.

We went upstairs, they opened the doors and I was softly laid on his bed. I could feel my shoes being taken off my swollen foot and let me tell you this, it hurt like crazy. Then I felt cold something being slopped on, dried and bandaged. I managed not to flinch.

"You go freshen up Troy. After all it is still your party." I heard Mrs. Bolton say.

"Ok."

"So when do you have to leave?" Mrs. Bolton asked my mom.

"In about 20 minutes. I think I should cancel instead." I heard my mom say.

"No. You have to go. It's your anniversary. You even said Sharpay and Ryan agreed on it. Just go, I'll look after them." I heard Mrs. Bolton reply.

"Really?" My mom asked.

"Yes, now go get ready."

"Bye Sharpay, baby." My mom said, flipped my fringe back and kissed me on the forehead.

Everyone left the room and someone walked in. I cracked my eyes a tiny bit to see who it was. It was Troy. I shut my eyes immediately.

"I know you're awake." He stated.

"What do you want?" I asked nicely.

"Where's the love and the respect. After all I'm a week and a half older than you are! I just wanna talk. How's your ankle?" He asked.

"It's throbbing like crazy."

"Aww, poor baby." He pouted.

"Aww." I said sarcastically.

"Hey Sharpay." He said.

"Yeah?"

"What I said on that day .."

"What day?"

"Sharpay." He said. He caught me red-handed.

"Yeah .."

"I really did what I meant, I just want to know what you're thinking."

"Troy!" Someone from downstairs called his name.

"You better go. Tell me how the party goes, later, ok?"

"Ok." He said with hesitance and walked out of the room ..

One final thought before I go to the land of nods, he is so cute!

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the queality of this chapter. ITs so xp . It's rushed and doens't seem very nice does it? I'm SORRY . x)


	15. Chapter 15: Happy 16th birthday,Sharpay!

**I don't know how to say this but I think I'm in love with you ..**

**By. **simpleee.meee

**Disclaimer.** AII don't own it . x)

**Chapter 15: Happy 16th Birthday Sharpay!**

**Troy's PoV:**

Destiny, Chris, Dante, Chad, Kelsi, Kathryn and I met each other outside the gate of New York: Performing Arts & Sports School and stood around, nervously trying to fix our hair or asking each other what they thought about the gifts they had bought.

"Nevaeh and I got her a bottle of this really nice perfume. I think it's called something like, Rosa something something. It took us ages to raise the money to even be able to afford something so expensive!" Kelsi nervously stated and wiped the palms of her hand on the side of her jeans.

"I just hope we'll be able to exit properly!" Chad whispered.

"Shush, shush! She's coming!" Destiny shushed us and we all leaned on the wall, trying to make everything look casual.

Today was the second Saturday ever since we got back from Albuquerque, where we celebrated my 16th birthday party. Which meant, today was Sharpay's birthday! As soon as we came back to New York, Nevaeh, Dante, Chris, Destiny, Kelsi, Kathryn and I were busy trying to figure out what to do for Sharpay's birthday and how to make it all worthwhile. We had to do this in secret, where she wouldn't be able to pick up the vibe that we were going to do something for her.

"Yeah, up you get." Nevaeh approached us with Sharpay blindfolded and dressed appropriately for the day.

"Then take a step forward. Down the steps." Nevaeh kept instructing Sharpay.

"Wait, stay right there, I'm gonna go and close the school gate." Nevaeh chucked a glance at us and widened her mouth and eyes in mock, silent laughter.

"Where are you taking me Nev? It better not me somewhere you know that I would hate." Sharpay complained nervously.

"Ok, I'm back. Take about two steps forward. Now you're ready for the blindfold to be taken off." Nevaeh said dramatically and then motioned for us to gather in.

"Ok, after three, I'll take the blindfold off." Nevaeh excitedly said and mouthed for us to say 'Happy Birthday,' after her finger had finished counting up to 3.

"Happy birthday Sharpay!" We all shouted and joined in a big hug.

"How did you guys know it was my birthday?" She asked, with bewilderment.

"Oh, sources here and there." Nevaeh threw me a glance.

"So, what are your plans for the day?" Sharpay smiled nervously and asked.

"Well we were thinking of going to the-."

"Nevaeh, dear cousin, it wouldn't be a surprise if we told would it?" I asked, clearing my throat and speaking over the top of Nevaeh's voice.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Sharpay. Nearly ruined it!" Nevaeh apologized.

"Well, let's get going!" Destiny suggested nervous that Nevaeh might ruin another surprise.

When we walked further down the busy streets of New York, there was a limo waiting for us all. Sharpay's eyes grew large and she started squealing. Dante took a step back and stared at her with eyebrows raised, hands up in the air. Sharpay calmed down considerably and eyed the limo, looking back from us, to the limo.

"You guys didn't .." She nervously started, afraid what the answer might not be.

"What?" Dante joked around, "We didn't what?"

"The limo?" Sharpay played along.

"No." Dante laughed.

We all joined in the laughter. We would be broke for a couple of months but anything for my best friend. The chauffeur by the name of Mr. Daniels walked out, opened the door for us. Chad entered first. The driver allowed this. Usually he would have let the birthday girl go first, but we thought that it would be better if she sat in the middle. After all it was her birthday. Then Kelsi followed. After that I followed. Then Sharpay was ushered in by Destiny.

"Happy birthday." Mr. Daniels greeted her.

She smiled. Destiny came in next, Dante across from us, then Chris. We were all seated; Mr. Daniels shut the door lightly and got back to his seat.

"Oh, my gosh guys! I can't believe that you would do such a thing for me!" She stated, her eyes misting up.

"Well you better now. I mean we'll be broke for .. who know how long?" Chad joked.

"Aah, true true." we all chorused.

After a while of talking and drinking and watching. And making fun of we were finally there. By there I meant the,

"Welcome to the Food Festival Carnival Sharpay. And happy birthday." Nevaeh's mom and my aunt was one of the women cooking here.

There were lots and lots of individual stalls. And there were food samples from all over the world. We thought this would be a fun adventure for Sharpay, since she's never been to a Food Festival Carnival before. We ushered her into the carnival. It was like a carnival but also with food.

"It's not much, but it was so last minute!" Chris apologized; making sure that Sharpay understood the quality of this party.

"It certainly isn't as grand as Troy's." Dante commented with a hint of apology.

"It doesn't need to be as grand as Troy's. It's already grand, in my heart! Thank you guys!" With that she gave us all another hug.

I could see her hesitate a bit when she got around to hugging me. I could see my cousins and Chad, Kelsi and Kathryn's minds working. They were preparing for the exit. It was the exit that Chad had made a comment on earlier. They all threw a glance at each other when we were hugging. Sharpay's back was facing them so she didn't see, but I did.

"Come on, break it up! Break it up!" Dante joked around.

"Let's go check out some food and the rides." Kathryn suggested.

"Yes, let's." Chad agreed stiffly. Chad was one person that couldn't lie naturally. He was either always blushing or avoiding eye contacts. He was the worst liar ever.

"I know! Let's pair up. We'll divide and then we'll meet back here by .. a little past midday, yeah?" Destiny suggested her rehearsed line.

"No! How about two o'clock?" Kelsi said.

"Yeah, there is a lot to be seen here!" Chris agreed.

"Ok. Two it is then. Pair up." Destiny altered the plan a bit and immediately drew Chad to the side along with Chris. Dante and Nevaeh went together and Kelsi and Kathryn went together.

"You two are together." Dante pointed out.

"Naah," Sharpay said with mock sarcasm.

"See you later guys!" With that they split off in their pair/trios.

"Bye." Sharpay weakly said after them.

"So, where should we go first?" I suggested.

"Umm, the Jap section. I want sushi! I haven't tasted them since your birthday!" Sharpay smiled.

What a gorgeous smile. I shook my head a bit, in order to get out of that trance so that I wouldn't make Sharpay uncomfortable. I offered her my arm, like the men in the olden days. She slipped her slender arm into my offered arm. We walked off, feeling excited, to the Jap stall.

"Where's the one that was at your party?" She unlinked her arm and stared intently at the sushi's on the stall table.

She tried all the samples, took some money out and bought a pack of each that she liked. I laughed at how cute she looked when she was eating. She probably thought I was laughing at her because she was eating so much, so she joined in the laughter.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You eat a lot." I lied.

She smiled and we walked off to a section chosen by me. It was the Filipino section. I once tasted a purple bread and a purple cake from Shella. It was so sweet and delicious, I fell in love with it. Since then Shella had kept me some from her home and brought it to school for me. But lately, in New York I wasn't seeing a lot of her or Jaquelyn. I shrugged and searched for the purple cake.

"What are you looking for?" Sharpay asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"That purple bread, Shella gave us last time remember?" I remembered the time she walked up to us and gave me the bread. She had also offered Sharpay some and Sharpay accepted gratefully.

"Oh! What was it called?" Sharpay started clicking her fingers, "Ahh, I know what it's called .. AAH what's it called?"

"Ube!" She turned to the stall keeper, pointed at her with a bright look on her face and shouted.

"Ube? Would you like some Ube bread?" The woman had perfect English.

"Uh, yes please." I said, embarrassed.

If I knew that she spoke English, then I would have just asked her about the purple bread. I shook my head as I took a sample. Sharpay took a sample as well.

"Oh my gosh! It's so yum! I'm gonna get so spoilt with all these foods!" Sharpay mumbled.

Then I bought a container full of Ube. After that I tried some of the hot food samples. One caught my named. It was called,

"A .. doo-boo?" I tilted my head to the side, like Sharpay.

"Ah-doh-boh. Would you like some of that too?" The lady asked.

"Oh ok." I mumbled and she gave me a cup full.

She handed me a fork. Sharpay was staring at me eat, so I offered her some. She took the offer.

"Mmm, not bad. It's quiet nice actually!" She cooed.

"Agreed."

I didn't bother buying some of that. We decided to spice things up a bit by assigning each other to stalls and feeding them something of their choice. Sharpay won the scissors paper rock and was to go first. She made sure that I had closed eyes, put her hands on top of my closed eyes and led me somewhere.

"Don't open yet." She warned.

"Say Ahh."

"Ahh."

Something was in my mouth.

"Chew it." She said excitedly.

I chewed it. And it was so ..

"Hot! Hot! Water!"

"Here," Sharpay cracked up laughing and gave me a cup of water.

"What was that?" I asked, fanning my mouth with my hand, as I was leading her to a different stall.

"Mexican Chilly." She giggled.

"What!" I said in ridicule.

"You should have seen your face!" She giggled again.

"Well you're gonna pay Evans!" I joked.

"Bring it on, Bolton!" She joked back.

I brought her to this French stall. It was crowded with people. They were mostly staring at something brown on the table. Cooked snails. I smiled in glee.

"Don't open your eyes yet." I said in a warning tone, picked a steamed snail and said, "Aah."

I popped it into her mouth. She closed her mouth and started to chew. She nodded and smiled. My hand was still over her eyes.

"Mm, not bad. What was that?" She asked.

"Snail." I replied simply as I lead her away from the French stall.

"What!"

"Now do you get how I felt when you fed me that chilly?" I joked.

"Oh yeahh .." She poked her tongue out and pretended to gag, "Ew. A snail."

"It's a delicacy in France. Enjoy it!" I laughed.

"Whatever. My turn?"

We spent the last two hours going to the bathroom, going on a ride, going to the bathroom, going on a ride, going to the bathroom, going on a ride .. yeah you get the picture.

"It's two Troy!" Sharpay said in alarm as we were on the last turn of the Ferris wheel.

"Already? Time went way too fast!"

"Oh no! I see them, over there!" She pointed down.

"Hey Sharpay .." I moved next to her.

"Yeah?"

"You do know that I meant what I said in my room, on my birthday party, right?"

"You told me that already."

"Hey Sharpay .."

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Go."

"Promise me you won't get mad."

"Oh, I dunno."

"Then I won't ask a favor."

"No, no, no! Go tell me."

"First the promise. Promise me that you'll grant it and that you won't get mad." I thrust out my pinky.

"Promise."

With that I turned her chin up and asked for my most wanted wish, "Can I kiss you again?"

"I .. I guess a promise is a promise."

I kissed her with passion. I held her longingly and let the sparks fly. I knew that Sharpay was feeling it too. I could feel her getting into it.

"Is that who I think it is?" We broke apart, to see that the Ferris Wheel had stopped and our cousins were there.

Our eyes grew wide and we blushed. We got out of our carriage.

"Are you's together now?"

"Troy and Sharpay, sitting in a tree-." Dante teased.

"No comment." I wearily said.

Then I reminisced the kiss. It was so sweet and passionate. And I loved every second of it. A smile formed on my lips as soon as I thought about the kiss.

"Earth to Troy, Earth to Troy?" I snapped out of the trance as Nevaeh waved her hand in front of my face.

"Uh, yeah?" I asked.

"What movie would you like to watch?"

Then I realized it was the second part of our plan for Sharpay's birthday. I shrugged as part of the plan but I had a thought that my cousins might have gone ahead with out me and planned all our partner, seating arrangements. I was glad for my cousins. But at the same time I was so .. confused. Which side should I stick to? Aah, stuff the side that doesn't like the idea of me liking Sharpay. From now on I would admit my feelings, not bottle them up. Who cares about that other side that kept making me feel guilty? Who cares ..

"How about Silent Hill?" Dante cried out.

"No way!" Sharpay argued.

"Yes way! Come on Sharpay, you're 16 now. Just watch it. It will be a life threatening experience!"

"A life threatening experience?" Sharpay asked out of horror.

"No. What he meant was a life thrilling experience!" Destiny called out, smacking Dante on the back of his head.

"Stupid much?" She whispered.

"Shut up." Dante replied.

"Let's go!"

This time we took a bus, to the cinemas. It wasn't far. Everyone was too pre-occupied with everything, with our kiss, and with Sharpay.

"Let's go!" Destiny yelled at us and we all came off the bus, into the cinemas.

We bought our tickets, hung around in the shops nearby and just as the movies was about to start, we burst in and found our seat. We sat down. Dante swapped with Sharpay with the excuse of being too cold and so Sharpay sat next to me, on the end seat near the corridor. I think we all knew why Dante sat at the end. So that he could swap with Sharpay, and when the scary ugly things came up she would either hug me or bury her face.

"Troy!" Nevaeh said in a sing-song voice that evening when we were coming back to the school.

"What?" Sharpay was leaning on my shoulders and she was asleep.

Nevaeh wriggled her eyebrows up and down. I looked away out to the window.

"Sharpay, wake up." I gently chided her.

She hugged me around the stomach and kept sleeping. My cousins were watching and silently laughing.

"Wake up, Sharpay. We're nearly there!" I tried again.

"That won't do!" Nevaeh laughed.

"Sharpay? Why are you in bed with my cousin?" Destiny grinned.

Sharpay woke up with a startle and my cousins roared with laughter. The bus came to a stop and we got off, walked the short way back up the school, showed the securities our student ID card and walked in. From there, Kelsi made Sharpay close her eyes, Kathryn helped Kelsi, and Nevaeh took the presents off of us and carried it to their dorm. Dante, Chris, Chad and I were walking to our dorm. The guys immediately broke into songs and teasing and taunting me.

It was going to be a long night ...

**Author's Note:** So how was it? Good, or bad. Just remember I love getting reviews from you guys! You guys are all the gunnest! WHOOP ! x)


	16. Chapter 16: Pressure

**

* * *

**

I don't know how to say this but I think I'm in love with you ..

**By. **simpleee.meee

**Disclaimer.** AII don't own it . x)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Too much pressure!**

**Sharpay's PoV:**

"All right kids! Time's up, go and sit down in your seats!" Mrs. LeYola- one of our acting coaches that we had today, yelled, trying to get our attention from the activity we were doing.

"I bet you, she's gonna talk about the yearly exam task." Nevaeh nudged me and we went to sit down in the second row.

"As most of you guessed, the yearly exams are coming up. And in order for you to continue to pursue your dreams, this yearly is a crucial one and you must pass!" Mrs. LeYola paused dramatically.

"Yes, Miss Bolton?" Mrs. LeYola pointed at Nevaeh who had her hand raised.

"Will we be doing the same thing as last year?"

"I was just coming to that, Miss Bolton. It will be like last year and the year before that and the year before that, with slight alteration. You will be making a movie, but you will also put in on a disc, make a packet for the disc and the front cover, is that understood? I have assigned the groups, putting my mind into consideration your grades from your half-yearly's exams. Is that understood? Please, take one pass it on." Mrs. LeYola handed Cadence, the girl that always sat up in the from and she passed it on.

"You did this last year?" I whispered in Nevaeh's ear.

"Yep. It was pretty exciting. We got 91 out of 100. Pretty impressive, huh?" Nevaeh replied, with pride in her voice.

"Good on you, Nev. That's awesome. I just hope that I would end up in a smart group." I nervously replied.

"Don't worry you will." Nevaeh assured me.

"Class dismissed!" Mrs. LeYola said with a dismissive hand gesture, "Oh stop! I almost forgot, will the students in their last year come and see me now, please?"

"I'll see you at lunch Sharpay. Bye." Nevaeh smiled at me and waved.

"Wait a minute; you're in your last year? But I thought you said that you were going to go to East High for your Senior year?" I asked, bewildered.

"Oh, yeah. Here the systems a bit odd because they want us to get at least a year of formal school education. So what's considered a Junior year in normal schools is our Senior year here. But that's sorta optional; my mom said that this would be my last year. But Destiny and Chris would be staying here for an extra 2 years to complete the full education here. You gets?" Nevaeh explained.

"Miss Bolton!" Mrs. LeYola called out.

"Coming!" She gave me a final wave.

I slowly got up, shoved the assessment sheet into my diary and shoved the remaining of my things into my bag and walked out. But then I wanted to know so badly who was in our group, so I swung my bag to my stomach and dished around for my diary. I flipped it open, while walking, and read the names.

'_Nevaeh, Kelsi, Kathryn, Shella, John, Gershon, Marjorie, Andrew, Glenn and Michelle-Kim.' _I read the names in my mind.

"Oompf!" I felt my diary, flying out of my hands and I fell on my butt, laying on the ground.

"Ow." I groaned, propping myself on my elbow.

"Are you ok, I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up."

I took the person's hand. There were a group of guys. And the one that I bumped into was,

"Troy. What are you doing?" I asked, quickly letting go of his hands.

Where had I seen this scene before? Oh yeah, at East High, on that first day when Coach Bolton took over the maths class for Mrs. Leigh. The day that started everything. I smiled at his new basketball buddies. They smiled back and some of them even blushed. I rolled my eyes in a playful manner.

"I'm on my way to find you so that I could go maths with you?" Troy raised his eyebrows and handed me back my dropped diary.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked.

We all scattered. Troy and I walked towards the maths room. He threw me a sideway glance and I noticed. He grabbed my hand shyly and blushed. Ever since that carnival day, which was just before half-yearly's, Troy had become so sensitive and sweet around me. He was always putting me before anything else and he was just so sweet. I still liked him too, but I was still not going to give up and admit it.

"Ah, nice of you to join us, Miss Evans, Mr. Bolton." Mrs. Louie greeted as.

We sat down at the back of the room since we needed to do a lot of talking for me to completely understand the topic. Sure, I was getting better at maths, but not good enough to be getting rid of my assigned tutors.

"Attention class!" Mrs. Louie said put down her chalk.

"I have a very important announcement to make. The yearly exam's are coming up, and I want all of you people to pass, even if you came here for other reasons than to pass maths. So I want you to study all the notes we took this year and keep revising for half yearly's which is in less than a week. Please, do try your best. And the people in their last year, please come and see me after school. Is that understood?"

"Yes." We all chorused.

"Miss," a girl raised her hand, "when is our maths project due?"

"It will be due this Friday."

"This Friday?" I whispered in surprise.

"Did you finish it yet?" Troy asked me.

"Uhhh .."

"You said you did!"

"Well not really."

"But it's due in less than a week!"

"I know! Ahh, gosh. What did I do to deserve this?" I said to myself, rather dramatically.

"I'll help you. Meet me in the Library at Lunch."

"Ok. Thanks." I nodded.

It was just a total disaster today. I had so many things to study for yet so little time. I regretted spending all my time with friends hanging around and bludging. When it was lunch time, I was relieved for the break. I sat down with Nevaeh, Dante, Chris, Chad and Troy and sighed, throwing my books on the table in the cafeteria. All eyes on the table I was sitting in turned to look up at me.

"What's wrong?" Nevaeh asked me.

"Nothing." I sighed again, in frustration and got up to collect my lunch.

"Do you have any idea, what's wrong with her?" I heard Nevaeh ask Troy.

"She's stressed with the amount of work she has to catch up on." I heard Troy reply.

"Is she ok?"

"No. Did she look ok in your eyes?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, you're right. What can we do to help her?"

"I'm helping her with her maths project. It's due this Friday."

"Oh really?" Nevaeh raised her eyebrows and wriggled them.

"Stop doing that! Do you know how annoying that is?"

"Where's your lunch, Sharpay?" Nevaeh asked me.

"I dunno. I don't feel like eating." With that I pulled out my maths project.

I started to doodle on it when Mrs. Louie snuck up behind me. Dante started pointing behind me like a crazy person who's just seen a bear. I frowned at him and gave him a dirty. Then Nevaeh smiled sweetly at me and widened her eyes. Chad spluttered his milk out and Troy was just normal.

"What's wrong with all of you guys? You're acting as if you saw some ugly fag!" I exclaimed.

"Uhh, Miss Evans." Mrs. Louie tapped me on my shoulders.

"Sorry Mrs. Louie, I didn't mean to call you an ugly fag. As a matter of fact you're not, I was just guessing since they looked so scared and I didn't even think that they would be so scared to see some teacher!" I rambled.

"Ah, it's quiet ok, Miss Evans. I came here to talk about your maths project."

"Oh, yes I know! I haven't even started on it! I'm so sorry!" With that I decided to throw in a cry-act. So I concentrated hard and tears fell.

"Miss Evans, would you quit your rambling and just start to listen to me? It is about the maths project, but I'm not here to scold you for not starting your project, actually I'm glad that you didn't."

"You are?" I asked, wiping the fake tears away and staring at her with wide eyes.

"Yes I am. I know that you have difficulties with maths and I know that you are here in New York, away from your family to study acting. I came here to tell you that you won't need to the maths project like everyone else. But you will need to ace the yearly exam. Is that understood?" She asked, with a stern look in her eyes.

"No joke? Are you serious, Mrs. Louie?" I asked my mouth wide open in shock.

"No joke." She stated and smiled.

"You're the bestest teacher alive! Thank you, thank you! Thank you so much!" I squealed and reached over to give her a hug.

"Ah, it's quiet ok." She smiled and patted me on the back.

"Good day to you all." She said and made her exit.

"Did you hear that guys? I'm free of the project!" I squealed.

"Yeah, quiet amazing! Even after you called her an ugly fag." Chad snickered.

"I did not call her an ugly fag!" I defended myself happily.

"So now, concentrate on acing that maths exam. It's the first exam." Nevaeh told me.

"How about our movie?" I asked her, turning as white as a sheet of paper.

"Well, I already have an idea in my head. Michelle-Kim was in the same class as me, so we talked about it and decided on it. The others will probably be more than happy to go with our idea." Nevaeh smiled and her eyes twinkled.

I did not like the look in her eyes, she was probably thinking of another way to hook me up with Troy. I rolled my eyes at the thought. I would try and stop suspecting Nevaeh for we were working in a team.

"What is your idea?" I asked.

"Since you are in my group and everyone in our group has the right to know, I'll tell you. Wait." With that Nevaeh got her cell phone out. The same one as Ryan's only orange and called someone.

"Hello? Michelle-Kim. Come to our table, now. Sharpay wants to know our fabulous idea. I mean you, John, Gershon, Marjorie and my idea. Ok. See you in like a minute!" With that Nevaeh hung up.

"You wanted to speak to us? I tried to round them up but they were all over the place and it was hard to. But I brought Marjorie!" Michelle-Kim smiled, which showed her green braces.

"Oh yeah. Sharpay here, wants to hear our idea out!"

"Really? Sharpay you are so going to love this idea." Michelle-Kim blurted out excitedly.

"Ok then, shoot." I nervously stated, scared for myself at what she and Nevaeh and this Marjorie girl was going to bring.

"Well it's about this group of friends and they start to grow feelings for each other. But one of the friends get killed in an accident and he's girlfriend is grieved. Right? You with the story so far?" Michelle-Kim asked.

"Ye-e-es." I nodded.

"And then the dead friend's best friend had a crush on that girl for ever and he wants to go with her. He desperately tries everything. Flowers, teddy bears, outings together et. cetera to win her heart. Doesn't that sound sweet?" Marjorie asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure!" I smiled.

"And then the girl is about to commit suicide but then the boy comes out from nowhere pushing the girl off the road and he stands there with his arms over his head, ready to take the blow. But then time freezes and they talk it over, kiss and walk off the road. They finally get together. Also with the help of their friends. So..?" Nevaeh finished.

"Hey, that's actually a great idea!" I said punching Nevaeh on the arms.

"Really, you think so? Coz, here's the first draft script." Michelle-Kim took a freshly printed and stapled paper and handed it to me.

"Oh wow, that's wonderful." I turned my eyes towards the script.

"I'll read it later. For now, I'm gonna go back to my dorm room and memorize my English facts. Ok? Toodles." I excused my self from the table, looking depressed remebering all the workload I had. I packed up my things, picked up my books and walked off.

Michelle-Kim, Marjorie and Nevaeh eyed me wearily before they got to eating their lunch. Michelle-Kim and Marjorie went back to their tables. I walked past the Lounge Room which was like a full house with a brief kitchen and toilet and walked into the girls' dorm building. I entered Nevaeh, Kelsi and my dorm room, and threw my bag to the side. I walked to the long desk, pulled out my English book from my side of the shelf and started to write them over and over again in a spare notebook. Suddenly Troy's smiling face just loomed into my mind. I couldn't help but smile. I shook my head and got back to the spare notebook. Just as I was about to write down facts, everything about Troy just kept being reminded. I sighed in frustration and try to block out the thoughts .. they were nice thoughts .. but alas, I will not admit these feelings.

"Sharpay?" Nevaeh barged into the room, calling out my name in a sing-song voice.

"Huh? What?" I snapped and looked around.

"Are you ok?" Nevaeh asked, all signs of teasing gone from her face, instead was replaced by looks of concern.

"Yes .. why?" I asked nervously.

"You're nose is bleeding."

"What? Oh. My nose." My hands flew to my nose.

I looked at my hand and there was blood. I quickly grabbed for the tissue box and took a couple out. I wiped my hands, and then my nose. I took more fresh tissues and rolled it and stuck it up my nose. This way, it wouldn't leak. I walked outside, down the hall to the girls bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I turned the tap on and started to rub some of the blood off. Nevaeh had followed me.

"Are you ok, Sharpay?" She asked for the second time.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you look really stressed, frustrated, bummed out .. whatever. You just don't look like yourself. I mean you were ok in the morning when we woke up, but now you're all .. a whole new different Sharpay. Is there something wrong? You can tell me. You trust me Sharpay don't you? I'm practically a sister to you. And since I'm older .. I can give you some advice." Nevaeh said with concern flowing through her voice.

"It's nothing really. And Nev, if there was something wrong, then I would trust you fully and tell you." I replied, not meeting her eyes.

"You say, nothing really. That means there is something wrong. Come on Sharpay, just spill!"

"Wait, let's go to our room and talk."

"Ok."

We took hurried steps to our room. I was taking hurried steps to our room because I just so badly wanted to tell her that I was starting to get stressed by the minute. With everything in my head. With Troy. And with school work.

"So, go on. Shoot- tell me your story." Nevaeh sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her.

"Well .. where do I start?" I asked more to my self than Nevaeh.

"Well how is your school work?" She asked me, like a responsible grown-up, something she always lacked to show people.

"Oh, don't even ask," I started, my frustration and anger coursing through me, "I had so much to review for. I have to ace maths and I don't even know how to do the simplest of fractions or algebra! The teachers are telling us to pass the exam if we want that graduation certificate. She seemed to be talking to me. Although I'm only a transfer, temporary student .. she seemed to want me to pass. I hate the workload here!"

"It's just pressure. But any who, go on." She motioned sensing that I was holding myself back.

"Oh and the whole thing about Troy. I can't believe that I'm gonna say this, I like him. I like him so very much, that I can't resist his smiles, the way he holds my hand." I immediately stopped.

"Oh, crap!" I moaned, "Ignore that I said anything! Crap!"

I hopped off Nevaeh's bed and went to the desk to gather my stuff for the last two periods. I turned to face the door so that Nevaeh wouldn't see me. My hands moved towards the tissue stuffed up my nose and I pulled it out. I threw it in the bin near the door. Then I opened the doors and I was out. I walked out of the girls' dorm building and past the Lounge Room. I went straight to the Sick Bay, and faked to be sick. I got my pass for the day and got it approved by Principal Madison. Then I retraced my steps back into the Lounge and sat on the couch trying to focus.

'_It's just pressure.' _Nevaeh had said.

Someone walked into the room. But just as I was about to look up, the world around me begun to fade. Everything around me turned darker and darker, until I was pitched into complete darkness.

"Yes, it's nothing big. She just had too much pressure and it just caused her to get stressed out. I would advise that she take her workloads steadily and to just deal with her problems. At the moment she's just asleep." I heard a soft voice of a female speak up, near where I was.

"Oh thank god. So can we reassure her parents that this is nothing big?" I heard the voice of Principal Madison say.

"Yes. One hundred percent guaranteed that this is nothing big."

"Thank you Doctor Rena. Thank you."

"Just doing my job. Have a nice day."

"Oh, one more thing?"

"Yes?"

"Is she allowed to have visitors?"

"When she wakes up, yes."

I stirred a little and Principal Madison came inside. I opened my eyes, yawned and stretched. She looked at me and smiled.

"You're awake!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I'm starving! How long have I been here?" I asked.

"It's six now." She replied hoping to give me some answer.

"Wow. I was here for such a long time. Practically since Lunch!" I giggled.

"That's nice dear. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. Just a little drowsy. Why, what happened to me?"

"You passed out. I'm not sure for how long .. but Mr. Bolton found you and we brought you to the hospital. They had a thorough check-up and you're fine." Principal Madison filled me in.

"Don't I have any visitors?" I asked.

"Oh yes, yes, yes, yes! Do you want to see them?"

"Yes please." I nodded.

"Kids, come in! You're allowed in now." Principal Madison told my visitors.

My visitors streamed in. I was impressed with the amount of people that came to see me. I smiled at everyone and listened to everyone. Our drama assessment group was there and Michelle-Kim was trying to make me laugh. I appreciated her efforts but I was hoping that I would be able to talk to someone. Someone special, in private. I got Principal Madison's attention and she immediately came to my side.

"Is it ok if I could talk to Troy Bolton in private?" I whispered.

"Ok, as long as there is no silly stuff going on. Alright?" She said in a low voice.

"Of course not! Thank you!" I gleefully said in a low voice.

I saw Principal Madison talk to Troy. Everyone was shoo-ed out. We were finally alone and I decided that I would admit it .. that I would tell him. I propped myself on the pillow and leaned back.

"Hey, Troy. I have something to tell you .." I said nervously.

****

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I'm kinda in a rush . It's way past my bed time but I wanted to publish .. x) addickted ! so tell me what you think about the chapter . x)

**

* * *

**


	17. Chapter 17: Plan I love you

**

* * *

**

I don't know how to say this but I think I'm in love with you ..

**By. **simpleee.meee

**Disclaimer.** AII don't own it . x)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Plan- I love you:**

**Troy's PoV:**

I was requested to be seen by Sharpay.

"Hey Troy. I have something to tell you .." Sharpay said, clearly unnerved by what she was about to do.

"I'm all ears. Shoot." I replied.

"I .. I-I-I .. I .." She faltered nervously.

"Are you ok, Sharpay? Because, you're stuttering like crazy." I said and shifted the stool that I was sitting on closer to her bed.

"Yeah, it's just that I, I-I-I .."

"You?" I raised my eyebrows and made a hand motion for her to go on.

"I .. nothing. Never mind, Troy." She sighed with a pained look in her eyes.

"You sure?" I asked, "Because, if there is something wrong, I'm always here for you."

"Yes .. I'm sure." She tried to reassure me, but failed to.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow at school, mmkay?" I asked.

"Mmkay." She replied.

I walked out of the hospital room. There was something wrong with her but she didn't tell me. It was either that she wasn't ready to tell me or it was a girl thing. A girl thing that she could tell girls, not boys. No matter how tight they were with her. I really hoped that, that wasn't the way she felt. I heaved a deep sigh. Nevaeh and Dante had stayed behind to wait for me. I smiled my gratitude at the two.

"Thanks." I said rather down.

"What's wrong?" Dante asked.

"I really thought that she liked me back. I really thought that she was going to tell me. I really thought that this was the right moment, but no. It wasn't." I sighed.

"What? You mean to tell me, that she didn't ..?" Nevaeh asked.

"No. She doesn't like me. Well at least not that way. She likes me as a best friend, but nothing more." I shook my head.

"But .." Nevaeh trailed off.

"Just drop it Nev." I said wearily.

"That's no way to talk to your cousin." Dante said.

"Wait, I gotta tell you guys, something super important. Not here, outside." Nevaeh pointed, to the group of other kids from New York: Performing Arts and Sports School.

"Can't it wait until later? I'm not really in the mood for talking." I sighed.

"Sheesh. Moody much, Bolton!" Nevaeh snapped.

"Huh?" Dante looked at Nevaeh.

"Not you. Troy Bolton." Nevaeh retorted.

"Oh, yeah man! Totally. Moody much?" Dante echoed.

"Ok, whatever." With that Dante and I followed Nevaeh out the hospital to the yard.

"You might want to sit down for this news." Nevaeh warned me and pushed me on the green bench.

"Well are you gonna tell or what?" Dante asked, excited.

"Oh yeah. Wait let me sit down as well." Nevaeh sat down next to me and Dante sat on the other side of me.

"Remember how Sharpay was all bummed out at Lunch? And then remember how she walked off after looking at our script? Well I walked after her to tease her a bit. But ended up being her counselor. She told me of how her workload was stressing her and how she .. couldn't help but think of you." Nevaeh said with a punch.

"What, what what, what! Hold up. Tell me the exact words she said." I said, excited yet nervous.

"Ok. She said, I'm gonna have to admit this, but I like him. I like him so very much, that I can't resist his smiles or the way he holds my hand .. and then her smile sort of faded and said, oh crap. Ignore that I said anything. But I swear, mate, she is in head-over-heels in love with you. But she doesn't want to admit it. So .. that's why .." Nevaeh trailed off and glanced at Dante.

"That's why we came up with a plan." Dante finished.

"What, you did? Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I asked.

"Well. maybe because you might not like it?" Nevaeh carefully raised the issue.

"And why won't I like it?"

"I didn't say you won't like it ... it's just ... maybe. You know?"

"Tell me the plan you guys came up with," I demanded.

"Well, we were thinking of, I don't know, maybe locking you up in a room with Sharpay for a day?" Dante raised his eyebrows as he spoke.

"What?" I asked out of shock.

"Well, maybe not that idea. But you know what little cuz; we'll be here for you if you have problems." Nevaeh babied me.

"You must really like this girl." Dante noted.

"I don't know. It's like, when she's in the same room as me, the whole room lights up. When I hold her hand, or wrap my arms around her, or hug her, I swear I can feel sparks. And her smile, her eyes ... I love her." I said dreamily.

"Now, that's deep!" Dante punched me on the arm.

"Well good luck. And just remember, we're here; if you need us." Nevaeh prodded.

"Thanks guys, you're the bestest cousins ever!" I said and gave them both a hug.

"Mr. Bolton, Miss. Bolton, Mr. Bolton- inside now please. We're going back to school." Principal Madison yelled at us and motioned for us to come in.

"Yes, ma'am." We all replied and walked inside.

I saw that lady doctor and the nurse walk in Sharpay's hospital room. After a while the nurse came back and fetched Principal Madison, who was busy trying to sort us in a line. Then after about 30 minutes, a teacher by the name of Mr. McClarie walked in and took control over us.

"Good news students. Sharpay will be coming back with us today!" Principal Madison announced happily and I saw Sharpay emerge from behind the hospital room door, in her normal clothes.

"Nev, Dante! Did you hear that? She's coming back today!" I yelled excitedly at my cousins.

"Yes, we heard. After all we're not deaf." Nevaeh complained.

"Back to the bus!" Principal Madison shouted and we were all trudging out.

Sharpay was firmly glued to the side of Principal Madison and a protective arm was drawn over her shoulders. And that was when the idea hit me. I would show Sharpay that I really loved her, by really trying hard. I smiled to myself and sat next to Dante on the way back to school.

"They're back!" Destiny shouted to the rest of the people that couldn't come to the hospital as the bus entered the school building.

"Yay!" Chorused everyone.

Sharpay was taken with Principal Madison and there was to be an assembly. I rushed to the hall with Nevaeh, Dante, Chad and Destiny. We took the first couple of seats and sat down waiting for the announcements to begin and when it did finally begin we were waiting for the update on Sharpay.

"Sharpay just came back from the hospital, and she's fine just a little drowsy. Please look out for her during the week, she is a very fragile girl."

After the assembly we were sent down to the cafeteria to have dinner together. Principal Madison called me and I reluctantly went. Was I in trouble and if so, what was my crime? I looked for Dante and Nevaeh. Nevaeh was in her seat and she winked at me as if she knew something that I didn't. Dante gave me a sly smile. I was so confused. There to my side was Kelsi. I tilted my head to the side, trying to figure out what was going on around here.

"Uhh Principal Madison, what's going on?" I asked, slightly raising my hand out of habit.

"Well, I need a girl friend and a boy friend of Sharpay's to look after her for the remainder of this week, week six (next week) and week seven. And I have chosen, you Mr. Bolton, you Miss Nielson and Miss Bolton. She has already been notified." Principal Madison explained.

"Oh, ok." I nodded.

"You may go back to your dinners."

Kelsi and I parted and went back to our dinner tables. I walked over to Dante's table and sat down next to him. I nudged him. He looked up and slapped me a hi-5.

"Hey, Dante, I have an idea."

"Which is?"

"And it goes well with this assigning Principal Madison just did."

"Well what is your idea?"

"I'm gonna try and win Sharpay's heart."

"But you can't just try and win someone's heart!" Dante exclaimed.

"Wow, thanks for your support!"

"No, everyone knows that Sharpay also has feeling for Troy." Nevaeh came over and also squeezed in, putting her arms around me, "So all you need to do is help her admit it."

"Hey that is a great idea! Nice one!" The three of us slapped a hi-5 and I was off back to my table.

I had less than three weeks to prepare. It was already Tuesday, meaning that I had two weeks and five days. I would need all the help I could get.

**First Week**

**Saturday:**

"Hey Sharpay!" I greeted her on the Saturday noon for our outing.

"Let's get going!" I said to her.

"Oh my gosh, this has to be the bestest part of the week! The exams are crazy! I had two just yesterday! Just six more to go."

"There's no exam for basketball but we want to win the Championship Trophy." I gloated.

"Lucky you!" She punched me in the arm.

"But we still have exams for other things you know!" I said in defense.

"Whatever! So where are we headed today?" She asked.

"You'll have to find out." I teased.

When we got to the back of the school, there was a tree house and we climbed the rope ladder. Once we got inside it was decorated cute-ishly. All thanks to Nevaeh. In the corner was a picnic basket.

"You pick. Indoors or outdoors?" I asked.

"Nice job, Bolton!" She complimented me on the decoration, "Outside!"

"OK." I picked up the basket, let her go down first and handed her the basket as I climbed down.

It was woody and foresty. It smelled fresh.

I set the rug down, and sat down. I patted the spot next to me and Sharpay sat next to me. I then took the picnic basket forward.

"May I do the honors of opening that picnic basket?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes, be my guest."

With that she wretched the lid of the basket open. There were confectionaries and fruits. Hershey's, Starbursts, pies, strawberries, grapes et cetera. That was only the other end. Nevaeh had warned me not to let Sharpay see the other side of the basket, for it was a surprise. I remembered the warning and put my hands on top of the other end of the picnic basket.

"Why not?" Sharpay whined.

"Surprise." I said and smiled at her.

"OK." She smiled back at me.

"Let's enjoy ourselves!"

We opened the packets of candies and chocolates. Not letting anything bother us. After we finished all of the confectionaries, I opened the other end and brought out the surprise. It was a cake with a girl sugary topping thing and a guy sugary topping thing. In the middle it said;

'_Happy early one year best friend's anniversary, Sharpay!'_

Now I knew that I had to thank Nevaeh.

"Oh my gosh! That's so sweet! And early too!" Sharpay reached over and gave me a hug.

As she retreated her hand dipped into the cake. She laughed at her cream covered fingers and smeared it on my cheeks.

"Hey!" I dipped my finger in the cake and smeared it on her cheeks.

We played with each other like that for a while and then the cake was gone. We laughed and fell back on the red rug. I yawned and closed my eyes. She yawned and closed her eyes. We both laid there and fell asleep ...

"Wake up Troy! Wake up!"

"Huh?" I woke up and sat up.

"It's raining! We gotta get back!" Sharpay started packing the picnic basket up.

"I'll carry that." I said and left it in the shade, next to the tree where the tree house was. I put the rug in the picnic basket as well.

"Let's go!" I said and we started sprinting towards the school gym, which was the closest thing to being indoors.

"Sorry that the rain had to ruin our **'date'**." I said with sarcasm.

"Huh?" Sharpay asked perplexed.

"I'm just joking." I replied.

"Well I better get going now, have to study."

"You take it easy, ok?" I told her.

"Ok, bye Troy." She took one of the umbrellas from the gym and raced across to her dorm.

I sat there in the bleachers, dripping wet from the little rain intrusion we had. Dante walked in.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?" I asked.

"How did the first week date thingy go?" He repeated his question.

"It was ok, I guess." I replied.

"Only ok?"

"Yeah."

"Then next week, you have to do a better job! How about the beach?" Dante suggested.

"Niice!" I said and slapped him a hi-5, "I'm gonna go and study, ok?"

I excused myself from the gym and sprinted to the guy's dorm building.

**Second Week**

**Saturday:**

"Good after noon, Sharpay!" I greeted Sharpay, as we met in the Lounge Room.

"Hey Troy." She giggled.

"You're gonna love where we're gonna go today!" I exclaimed with excitement.

"Why? Where are we going today?" She asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Secret."

"Fine."

Nevaeh and Dante had gone ahead in the morning to the nearest beach, which was 2 hours away from the busy streets of New York. They were to settle down near the middle of the beach. Sharpay and I were to turn up a bit later at about 2 with Lunch and just talk and get to know each other better. And for me to be romantic, with the help of Dante and Nevaeh.

"Come on!" I dragged Sharpay along.

We took the Cab, which was supposed to drop us off at the beach. We talked, joked and ate the whole ride there. Finally when we got there it was nearly three o'clock. But still a lot of people were there. Sharpay was ecstatic with happiness and she gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I was impressed but I wished that the kiss was on my lips. We went down the middle. I spotted Dante and Nevaeh, behind big chunky sunglasses and covered with a big straw hat. I smiled at them. They winked at me.

"Let's sit here!" Sharpay said and she chose out the bestest spot.

I personally made sure that Sharpay was wearing the right outfit for today. She was wearing short shorts with a baby tee shirt and she looked just right. I smiled at her. She noticed that I was staring at her and looked at me.

"What do I have something on my face?" She asked.

"No, no. Nothing on your face." I reassured her.

"Then why are you staring at my face?" She asked.

"Because you're gorgeous." I said as she blushed.

"Thanks maytee! You're gorgeous too!" She joked around with me.

"Oh, thank you!" I said in a high girly voice.

We were having the bestest of time, building sand castles, digging holes until our hands met and playfully splashing waters at each other. Every time we got wet, we would sit out and dry ourselves in the sun. As we neared four o'clock, we stopped going to the waters and Sharpay shivered every now and then.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yes. Just a little chilly. I should have brought my jacket or something."

I pulled her in a hug and wrapped a blanket around us. She blushed and tried to pull away, but the more she tried the more tighter my grip became. She gave up and hesitantly leaned her head against my chest, her arms wrapped around my stomach. We stayed like that for the rest of the day we were at the beach.

"You're such a beautiful person. I don't get why I didn't acknowledge you in the first place." I sighed.

"You're a beautiful person too, Troy." She remarked and squeezed me with her arms that were wrapped around my stomach.

"I love you, you know that right? And I'll wait for you as long as you want." I kissed Sharpay's head.

"We better get going." Sharpay suddenly said.

"Ok." I regretted what I said before that broke us out of that hug.

We got up, packed up and got ready to go. We walked past Dante and Nevaeh and they followed anonymously behind us. I got into a Cab in the Cab stand and we were on our way. In the rearview mirror, I could see Dante and Nevaeh following us.

"Thanks for the outing Troy. It was really fun." Sharpay said when we got to the school.

"It's ok. Good night Sharpay." I kissed her lightly on the cheek and went to the guys' dorm building.

"Good try man! But never fear! You still got next week!" Dante got out of the hiding place and reassure me.

"Yeah ... next week."

**The third week and the third last week**

**Saturday:**

"Sharpay! Wait up!"

Sharpay had been avoiding me the whole week. I wasn't going to get ignored today. I looked at the sky, there were twin rainbows in the sky and everything was shining after the brief rain. Sharpay stopped and slowly turned around.

"Hi Troy."

"Can we have a talk?" I asked her.

"I'm sorta busy now, how about later?" She offered.

"No." With that, I grabbed her hand gently and took her to that woody, foresty tree house place we went before.

"Troy, I don't want to talk to you now." Sharpay said angrily.

"Sharpay! Don't you get it? Don't you get how much I love you?" I asked.

"Troy-."

"No, Sharpay, answer my question."

She looked away from me.

"Sharpay." I said and gently turned her face towards me again.

"Why do you have to make it so hard? Don't **YOU** get it? Don't **YOU** understand how much **I** love you?" Sharpay asked angrily her face glowing, "Ever since, God knows when, I've had feelings for you. Feelings that were not natural for a best friend to have. I didn't want to tell you or admit it, because then it would ruin our friendship. Do you know how hard I worked to restrain myself from kissing you? Do you know how hard I worked to make myself not love you? But no it doesn't work. Do you know why? Because I love you." She trailed off to a whisper.

"I love you too! And it doesn't have to be that way! Don't you understand Sharpay, I'll never ever hurt you! I love you too much to!" I said emotions taking place.

Sharpay then threw her hand to my neck for a hug. I wrapped my arms around her petite waist and pulled her in closer.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too Troy. I admit it ... I'm in love with you." She whispered back, her eyes shifting from my eyes to my lips.

Then I pulled her into a kiss. It was a passionate, sweet, loving, heated one which went for ... who knows how long? It was the bestest moment of my life. We pulled apart, panting slightly and smiled at each other. Then we just stood there hugging each other.

"I don't have much to give you right now, but wear my ring for now." I slipped my ring off my finger and slipped it on to her thumb, since it was too big for the rest of her fingers.

"Your love is enough Troy."

With that our lips met one more time. We broke apart when we realized that people would be wondering where we went. And by people I meant Nevaeh and Dante.

"I love Sharpay Evans!" I yelled.

Sharpay giggled. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my waist. We smiled and walked back to the Lounge Room. I knew that Nevaeh would be one person that would be pleased with this arrangement.

****

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I really should go to bed now. Please R & R . eL.oh.vee.eee-ings you ALL ! x)

**

* * *

**


	18. Chapter 18: The Formal

**

* * *

**

I don't know how to say this but I think I'm in love with you ..

**By. **simpleee.meee

**Disclaimer.** AII don't own it . x)

**Chapter 18: Let's go home:**

**Sharpay's PoV:**

"Oh my gosh!" Nevaeh squealed, shaking her hands nervously.

"What?" I asked out of true shock and annoyance.

"I still can't believe that you are dating my ... **COUSIN!**" She emphasized the cousin.

"Nevaeh, that's like so yesterday!" I said in a fake, phony cheerleader's voice.

"Shut up! It's only still new!" Nevaeh said in defense.

"Can we please take our minds off my love life and concentrate on what we're supposed to be doing?" I asked.

"Which is?"

"Shopping for the Formal."

"Oh yeah ... is Dante and them doing this also?" Nevaeh asked.

"They better be. I hope ... Come on. Let's go get Destiny and Kelsi!"

With that I walked off to find Destiny and Kelsi. I really hoped that they had chosen, since our bus was due in the next ten minutes. Nevaeh and I found them in the food court, with two bags sitting there, next to them while they were stuffing themselves with food. Yummy, junk food. I stopped, rolled my eyes at them and picked up by speed. Nevaeh scurried along.

"You done?" I asked Kelsi.

"Yeah, we were done long before you guys were. We had spare time on our hand, so we decided to shop for accessories and eat." Kelsi replied with ease.

"Ok. But we better get out of here soon, because our school bus is due in less than ten minutes!" I exclaimed clutching onto my 2-4 bags of items, I purchased for the formal.

"Ok, let me just finish this!" Kelsi whined.

"No, finish it on the bus or something!" I argued back.

We ran out of the Mall to the bus stop to look for our school shuttle bus. I, at the moment, couldn't care less about where the boys were. I nudged Kelsi and Nevaeh who nudged Destiny in turn, and we all sprinted as fast as we could to the bus. We shoed our student ID card and hopped on.

"Good afternoon Mr. Daniels." He was the driver that drove us on my birthday.

"The boys better be here by 3:30 ..." Nevaeh grumbled under her breath.

"Why?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Because the bus is on a tight schedule and it has to leave before 3:30!"

"Try calling them." I suggested.

"No need." Destiny said, nudged me and we all looked up.

"Sorry we're late," Chad spluttered.

"Couldn't resist ..." Dante also spluttered.

"Please tell me that you did not just oggle at some jersey in the sports store. Please!" I said desperately.

"We did our shopping!" They replied brightly.

"Now that's a relief."

I stood up and sat next to Troy who was sitting on the back of the bus. He was staring out the window. I nudged him and when he turned around to look at me I smiled.

"Hello beautiful."

"What's wrong?" I asked, with a slight giggle.

"Oh nothing, I'm just gonna miss this place although I do miss East High a lot!" He smiled.

"I love you." I cooed and gave him a peck on the lip.

"I love you too."

The other students that were out were all filing into the bus. Nevaeh handed me my shopping things and I set the down on the floor next to my legs. I remained sitting next to Troy. As soon as I got back, I would have to take a shower. After shower, Geraldine would drop by and do our hair and help us dress. After that we would go down to the Hall. Girls and boys would come separately. Then the formal night would start.

"You excited?" Troy asked.

"Oh my gosh. More than just excited. Ecstatic, even ecstatic doesn't cut it!" I exclaimed, my hands clammy.

"Don't worry. You'll look so beautiful that everyone will just stop and stare at you." He said with a kiss.

"Aww, that is so sweet Troy. Thank you." I said and leaned into give him a kiss, when-

"A-hemhem! We're here Sharpay, let's go get ready!" Nevaeh broke our perfect moment and made a dash for me.

"Aww, but-." I tried to reason.

"No but's come on!" Nevaeh tugged on my sleeves.

"Bye Troy, I'll see you later!" I said and blew him an air kiss instead.

"Gosh, Sharpay that was sickening." Nevaeh shuddered.

I just laughed. I gasped loudly and I dashed back inside the bus. I left my things on the bus. Troy was standing there, with his friends trying to get to the seat in front of him. Troy was being a true gentleman and letting others go first. Aww, how sweet is my Troy?

"Here comes Sharpay!" Chad whispered and snickered.

"I came here to get my things." I claimed loudly.

"And to get a kiss from your .." Dante started.

"Trooooooooy." The rest chorused.

Stupid immature pratty boys. I sarcastically laughed at them. I picked up my stuff and when I snapped back up I was staring into Troy's blue ones. I smiled. I might as well kiss him. I leaned in towards him and he leaned in towards me. The guys started making so much noise; I thought the whole school was going to hear. I mean it wasn't the first time we kissed.

"I'll see you later Troy!" I smiled and ran out the bus.

"Yep! See you later!" He returned the smile and winked at me.

Aah, the feeling and the crazy butterflies! I stuck my tongue out at Nevaeh, Kelsi and Destiny's back as they were already half way across.

"Wait for me you guys!" I yelled and ran towards them.

When we got to the building of the girls' dorms there was excitement buzzing in the air. We smiled and laughed to ourselves and disappeared into our room. We had our backs to the room, since we were walking in backwards. When we turned around I thought I was going to die form serious heart attack.

"AAH!" We all screamed.

There, Geraldine was, with a desk that looked like a make-up desk in back stages, with all sorts of beauty products. She then threw her hands up in the air and started to laugh at how funny we looked when we were screaming.

"Ahaha! You should have seen Destiny's face! What a nerd, Des, what a nerd!" Geraldine laughed, wiping a tear away from her eyes from laughing too much.

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked.

"Hello to you too baby!" she exclaimed with a mock-hurt expression and came and hugged us all in turn.

"I decided to turn up early. I wouldn't want to miss all the juicy gossip that's going to be going around when you guys' are changing! And plus, I've missed you girls so much! Especially you Sharpay!" She said and fluffed up her hair.

"How are you and my cousin?" She squealed.

"Oh, Geraldine. Keep in touch please! That's like so yesterday!" I exclaimed using the same tone I used on Nevaeh.

"Whatever. So is he treating you like a princess? Coz if he isn't I can easily bash him for you!" Geraldine joked.

"No way! Don't bash the sweetest guy on the face of earth!" I joked back, displaying mock-horror on my face.

We all burst up laughing. I then got excused and went to take a shower. The showers were full, although there were plenty for everyone. I waited for a while and Kathryn came out of one of the showers, her hair wrapped up in a turban style and she was wearing her pajamas. I tilted my head as I went into the shower.

"Aren't you going to the formal, Kath?" I asked.

"Yes. But I really have nothing plain to wear during my hours of getting ready." She laughed, "You know Jessalyn? Her older sister Jemalyn is coming to do our hair and everything. How exciting is that?"

"Yeah, well Geraldine is here to do our make-up and she's a professional make-up artist." I argued back childishly.

"Oh you serious? You're so lucky! Well I shall see you then alright?" She made sure.

"Alright. Bye." I said as I turned the water on.

**After Sharpay was done with the shower**

"So, who's first?" Geraldine asked.

"Destiny." Everyone exclaimed.

"WHAT! Why me?" She asked.

"Because, you're dry and ready!" Nevaeh said.

"But I also need to take a shower!" Destiny protested.

"No you don't! You took one in the morning! So just go and get your make-up done!" Kelsi laughed at her own remark.

"Oh fine!" Destiny said and walked huffily over to the chair and sat down.

I sat down on the floor and started to dry my own hair. Suddenly Geraldine looked up and threw a glance towards me. Her eyes grew large as she threw another glance towards me. She put the curler down on the table and gasped and ran towards me with her arms outstretched.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't dry blow your hair!" She waved her hands in the air.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you'll end up like this." With that she fished for something in her big large make-up bag.

She took our a little black book and flipped through the pages. Then she showed me the picture. There it was. A mannequin with a puffy hair that looked a lot like Chad's hair. I shuddered imaging my hair like that. I stopped immediately, put the blow dryer back in the drawer and started to lay out my clothes and accessories. Finally it was my turn. I sat down on the chair.

"You have really nice hair Sharpay. Wonders what I can do with this!" Geraldine exclaimed excitedly.

She then got to work. Straightening, curling, pinning etc.

"Tada!" She exclaimed even more excitedly and handed me a mirror.

I looked at myself. I looked so beautiful. Well only the hair anyway. My fringe was swiped sideways, Geraldine put a hair band on my head, and it was gold sequined. She somehow pinned my hair up. Before she curled the ends. So it looked as if I had curly noodles in my head. But it was still beautiful.

"Oh my gosh, Geraldine! You're such a genius!" I threw my hands around her neck and gave her a big hug.

"I know! I know," Geraldine put her hand up in the air.

"Just stay like that. Don't try to dress. When I'm done with Nevaeh and Kelsi then I'll help you girls dress." Geraldine said.

Then we got into our dresses with the help of Geraldine. Mine was a pink sleeveless dress with sparkles. Geraldine did my make-up first and then we were ready to pack our purses and get going. Geraldine was invited to the formal by Nevaeh. When we got there, Troy was waiting near the front door for me. I smiled broadly at him and rushed off the bus.

"Thanks, Geraldine. I'll see **you** loners later!" I joked and punched Nevaeh on the arm.

"Whatever. Go have fun with Troy!" She laughed and Destiny and Geraldine joined in.

I walked off. He greeted me with a big hug. I smiled up at him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we walked in together. There were people all seated together. I walked off to the table with the jocks. Chad was there with a random girl. Dante was there with Shella. And the rest were out and about getting drinks or pricking up their dates. When the formal officially started we were all seated and we started with eating first. Then we danced. Then it was time for all those awards and everything.

Troy and I slipped out after we were positive that there were no more awards for us.

We sat on the low brick wall with held hands.

"So ..?" I started.

"Sharpay, you know how much I love you right?"

"Hmm ... maybe." I said jokingly.

"How much?" I asked.

"More than this much!" He replied childishly and held up his arms.

"Only?" I kidded.

"I love you more than anything else in this whole wide world!" He said.

"I love you too!" I said and gave him a hug.

Maybe I hugged him too hard. Or maybe he just lost his balance, but when I hugged him, we fell backwards on the grass. We laughed and stayed there for a brief second. Then we leaned in and gave each other a deep and loving kiss.

What a way to end the night.

**

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorta rushing now. Coz I'm working on the sequel. Oh wait a minute. Would you's like a sequel ?And then I might make a sequel after that and another last one for this . x) Tell me more, tell me morr, tell me morr ! x) 

**

* * *

**


	19. Chapter 19: Back to Albuquerque x

**

* * *

**

I don't know how to say this but I think I'm in love with you ..

**By. **simpleee.meee

**Disclaimer.** AII don't own it . x)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Back to Albuquerque**

**Troy's PoV:**

I walked into the office of Principal Madison's to find Chad, Kelsi and Sharpay sitting there. I winked and waved a tiny wave towards Sharpay. Her face immediately broke into a grin, she winked back and returned the wave.

"Please sit down Mr. Bolton." Principal Madison requested.

I sat down on the spare chair that was left. The one next to Sharpay. I smiled at her one more time and the office door opened and the secretary, Miss DeGuzman was standing there with a tray of teas, milk and coffee. Principal Madison waved at the woman to put it down on her desk, which Miss DeGuzman did straight away.

"Miss Viola and a Mr. Ellair are about to enter the school building, ma'am." Miss DeGuzman informed Principal Madison.

"Already? They're an early bunch." Principal Madison murmured to herself, "Bring them in, bring them in."

"Yes ma'am." With that Miss DeGuzman backed out.

"I collected you guys and girls to see if you would like to stay an extra year?" Principal Madison asked us.

"Oh ..." Sharpay's face fell.

"Why, what's wrong Miss Evans?" Principal Madison noticed Sharpay and nodded in her direction.

"Well you see, I like this school. A lot, in fact I love it. But the thing is I miss Albuquerque and East High. I was really looking forward to going back to Albuquerque ..." Sharpay trailed off, unable to continue.

"Aah, it seems as though you students, have got me mixed up." Principal Madison exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Kelsi asked for Sharpay.

"You don't have to stay, but since you guys are so bright we thought ... you might like this opportunity. But given that you guys don't, here are some name cards of famous people. Sharpay I also think that you should give modeling a go."

"Really? So we don't have to stay?" Sharpay asked, ecstatic.

"No, you don't." Principal Madison assured her.

"Oh thank you Principal Madison! You're the bestest!" Sharpay went over to Principal Madison and gave her a hug, which Principal Madison replied, rather awkwardly.

"Now I see how much you hated our school." Principal Madison joked.

"Oh, no no! It's not that!" Sharpay said as her eyes grew wide and she started waving her hands to show that she was mistaken.

"Sharpay, it's just a joke." I said.

"Oh." With that everyone broke into a laugh.

"Well I suggest you start packing."

"Yes ma'am." Chad replied stiffly.

"You're all dismissed."

We all walked out.

"I can't wait to go back! I wonder how everyone is!" Sharpay squealed excitedly.

"But we saw them on Troy's party." said Chad.

"Yeah, I know! But do you think they'll stay the same for 6 months? I doubt it Chad," Sharpay giggled.

"Well, we still got like a day to go!" I informed them.

"Yeah, well let's get packing!" Nevaeh shouted.

Chad and Dante rushed off without me. Nevaeh and Kelsi rushed off without Sharpay. She smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"What was that for?" I asked, hugging her back as she clung onto me.

"Just a random hug." Sharpay said.

"Well you better get packing." I informed her.

"Not now. Maybe later."

We managed to walk around the whole school twice. Then Sharpay was off to pack her belongings and I was off to pack. That night when we all had finished packing, Mr. Ellair and Miss Viola came.

"Are you ready to go?" They asked.

"Go where?" Kelsi asked.

"Back to Albuquerque."

"Now?" Sharpay's eyes were wide.

"Yes. Didn't you know that we were coming here tonight to pick you guys up?" Mr. Ellair asked.

"Uhh, no." Kelsi answered.

"Well you are. So go get dressed and bring out your belongings. Meet us back here in twenty minutes." Miss Viola said and sat on a nearby bench.

"Oh and which one of you is Dante Bolton and Nevaeh Bolton?" Mr. Ellair asked eyeing them.

"We are." Dante and Nevaeh both said, raising their hands.

"You are coming with us. You knew that right?" Miss Viola said.

"We are?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

With that we were all off. We went to our fellow teammates and said good bye. We said good-bye to the teachers and then to Principal Madison. We came back with our stuff. The same mini-van that picked us up from the airport, when we came was sitting in front of the school gate. We rushed to the best of our abilities and hopped on the car with our trunks in the back. Nevaeh and Dante who did not expect this to happen, although they knew that they were going back, had to pack extra quickly and it was just a mess.

"Bye bye New York." Sharpay said gladly as we hopped on an airplane.

**When the finally arrive ..**

We were taken to our homes. We all said our good-byes and promises to call each other later.

"My baby! You're home!" My mom screamed.

"Yes mom."

She hugged me so tight I thought I was gonna pass out. My dad came along and he also hugged me.

"Just in time for our Christmas outing! Nevaeh! Dante!" My mom said and went and hugged my cousins.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow. Ok Troy? So try and get a good nights rest." My mom said.

Sure ... good nights rest.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Yeah I know .. it seems rushed. But I really like the idea of the sequel that's why I just want to end this story quickly and get on with THEE sequel ! x) So then I'll see you guys at my sequel or at the reviews .. yeah ? x) kidd kidd . Well you know the drill. R & R flease ! LOL .Flease !


	20. Chapter 20: That christmass

**I don't know how to say this but I think I'm in love with you ..**

**By. **simpleee.meee

**Disclaimer.** AII don't own it . x)

**Chapter 20:**

**Sharpay's PoV**

I woke up the next morning, turned the radio on and walked over to the mirror.

I couldn't have been happier with the arrangements and how things turned out. When I got back from New York, my parents had totally renovated my room. They bought me all these new things I wanted. Like that laptop you could write on. It was waiting for me on top of my desk. Then they showed me a new puppy dog. A Golden Retriever. It was the cutest thing I have ever seen. I fell in love with it straight away.

"Come here Cookie!" I whistled quietly as I didn't see her on top of my bed licking my face.

But with every good thing that happened in life, a bad thing followed. All my family members were present. All except one. My own twin brother. I tried my best to hide the disappointment, but I think my parents picked it up. They told me that he had a project to do with Gabriella. I just nodded. Sure, a project with Gabriella was much more important that my return.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Cookie.

But of course dogs can't speak, so I just went downstairs to the kitchen with her to find some suitable food for me and for Cookie. In the laundry room, I found a whole bag of dry biscuit. I scooped a cupful and poured it in Cookie's silver plate. I opened the double door to our refrigerator and stood back to see what I could find. Our fridge was never out of food, it was packed. I took a half eaten cake and started to slice it with a knife.

"Morning, Sharpay dear. What are you doing up so early?" My mom wrapped her blue woolly bath robe around her and tied the rope into a ribbon.

"I got hungry, and Cookie was hungry too." I replied and I must admit I sounded so childish.

"Have you finished packing?" My mom nodded and asked me.

"Yehp, I couldn't sleep without packing completely." I said as I took another bite out of the chocolate mud cake.

"Ok." My mom nodded, "Have you spoken to Ryan yet?"

"No. He should come and speak to me first." I argued.

"Sharpay, you know your brother. Come on, go talk to him." My mom urged.

"No way. And that's final mom." I replied to her urge, scrunching my face and frowning.

"Sharpay Desiree Evans!" My mom started in a warning tone, "Ryan can't help but feel mad. You hardly wrote to him."

"Oh, so now it's my fault!" I shouted, despite not wanting to create a scene with my mom and get grounded.

"Your room, **NOW**!" My mom pointed upstairs.

"Whatever. Cookie, come here. We're going back upstairs." I cooed at my Cookie.

"And think about what you did wrong." My mom shouted after me as I walked upstairs.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" I exclaimed and clicked my fingers so that Cookie will keep in touch.

"I heard that!" My mom shouted from downstairs.

"I don't care!" I said as my dad came out of the master bedroom.

"Good morning baby." My dad said and kissed me on top of my head.

"Morning." I greeted him back with a hug.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Mom said it's my fault that Ryan's not talking to me!" I exclaimed.

It was always like this when one of the family members have an argument with each other. Mom would side for Ryan most of the time, when I do something wrong. Dad would side with me most of the time. I would side with dad when my parents were having an argument but my brother would side with mom. My mom and dad were fair spoilers, but my dad was the bestest spoiler in the world. He was the one that came up with the idea of gifting me, for my return. My mom agreed with the dog, but thought dad was going a bit too far when he bought the laptop. Whatever.

"Hey, just know that it's not your fault that your brother can be so easily upset. He's just a tiny tad bit ..." My dad trailed off.

"A tiny tad bit?" I asked, and motioned for him to go on.

"Emotional. That's right. Your brother is just a tiny tad bit emotional."

"But dad, you gotta understand that it was busy and hectic there!"

"Shh, of course I know that. Of course." He assured me.

"Now what do you say to breakfast?" He asked.

I smiled and just followed him down. My mom smiled and kissed my dad when he came downstairs. But when she saw me she frowned.

"Sharpay, what did I say?" She asked.

"Hey, go easy on her." My dad stuck up for me.

"Robert, seriously you gotta let her grow! She won't forever be daddy's little girl! She has to grow up."

"Yes, but not like this. It's not her fault that she was so busy there. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't find the time to write so often." My dad said as he sat down.

"Ok. You're off the hook for now Sharpay, but I won't have any more of that shouting in the morning." My mom said and her face broke into a grin.

"Thank you mom!" I said and gave her a big hug.

Just then Ryan came down. He hardly looked at me. He greeted all the family member except me. He just nodded at me. I wanted so badly to yell at him and pinch and scratch him. But I remembered what mom said just then.

"Morning Ryan." I said sullenly.

"So, are you ready to go?" My mom asked, trying to lift the tense atmosphere.

"Yeah." Ryan said.

"Yehp." My dad said as he poured himself a bowlful of cereal.

**At their new holiday outing place ...**

"Mom! Mom! Look at all this snow!" I squealed as I shoved my pink beanie closer on my head and wrapped the scarf tighter around my neck.

"Yes, I know dear. But do you think it's possible for you to calm down a little?" My mom asked.

Just as I was about to dive into the snow another car pulled up and out came ...

"Troy!" I yelled and ran to give him a hug.

"Sharpay!" He said and returned the hug.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We decided that we wanted to come to a snow place instead of a sunny place for the holidays!" I exclaimed ecstatically.

"Oh! This is going to be the best holiday ever!" Troy said pumping his fist in the air.

I smiled as he wrapped his arm around my waist, which was covered by layers of clothes. Just as I was about to say hi to Nevaeh and Dante and Mr. & Mrs. Bolton another car pulled up, followed by another, followed by another. I counted each of the people coming out of the cars. To my surprise they were the people we knew!

"Kelsi, Chad, Taylor, Gabriella, Jason and Zeke!" I counted to myself.

"They're all here!" Troy exclaimed.

"Oh wow! You are right Troy! This **is** going to be the best holiday ever!"

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Yehp, there it is- THEE last chapter. I'll be publishing my sequel soon enough, so be sure to check that out. Thank you for reading this fic guys, it made me feel ever so ) . But a SPESHALbigHUGE thank you & a hug to those who reviewd . The reviewers made me feel ever so x) . el-oh-vee-eee-ing you guys ! Oh yeah and about this chapter, I wanted to clarify that Ryan and Sharpay's very ... they're having a fight. x) So yeh. And don't worry the sequel will be PLENTY juicy, i think ! LOL . well see you later alligators ! 

**

* * *

**


End file.
